My Little Artist
by Umbra93
Summary: An alternate version of "Danger in Deception"; *SEASON 4 SPOILERS GALORE!* Klaus has attempted winning Caroline's affection for so long, and he's tired of all the rejection and hate. Ever since meeting the curious oddball Jesse (OC),his feelings have started to shift to a new direction, torn between two loves. *Klaus x OC* *Fluff* *Little bit of Klaroline*
1. Cat and Mouse

**This is an alternate storyline of my "Danger in Deception" Klaroline story. This version is one that's not-so-much Klaroline. There ARE moments between the two main characters, but this story sparks the curiosity of a Klaus x OC setting. With this said, in every alternate universe, there will be little and big changes in chapters and wording. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

It was a long, stressful day, and was finally time to get home after clocking out at 11pm at the Mystic Grill. Her first job in town; a waitress. She let her long black hair fall to her mid-backside and shoulders, bangs covering each side of her face, contrasting from the paleness of her skin. Large, emerald green eyes looked up into the sky to see a harvest moon hanging low nearby buildings. This made the illusion the moon was larger than it really was. Jesse didn't have money for a car yet. She just moved into Mystic Falls after getting away from her home in Georgia.

She had little choice but to walk. Busses never were out that late. She never understood them anyway. As the girl hastily moved through the town, she had the unsettling feeling of being followed. Frowning, she turned around to see if anyone was there. Nobody. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks. She didn't know the area well enough yet. Still feeling uncomfortable, she picked up the pace strolling through the silent town.

…

Klaus felt like he needed to take a breather. He failed again, being rejected by Caroline. All he tried doing was being nice, but she always pushed him away. She never saw how hard he tried, changing himself little by little. What more could she expect? Almost in town square, he paused, suddenly having a feeling he wasn't alone. A flash, a blur, moved about in the left hand side of his vision. With his heightened hybrid senses, he could easily sniff out one of his own.

Another rogue hybrid. It was bad enough Tyler unsired himself to him. He couldn't afford losing another one. With a scowl, Klaus chased after the blur.

* * *

She still couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. She reminded herself it was slightly easier to ward off attackers in darkness. That way they have the same disadvantage of not knowing where they were going. Jesse felt the small pocket knife she kept snug in her pocket. It was the only sentimental thing she brought with her from home.

"Hello there." He grinned speaking casually, eyes darkened.

"Woah, you scared me there!" Jesse laughs nervously, her voice shaken. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her fight or flight mode was conflicted with how frozen she felt.

The man laughed. "I'm sorry, I tend to do that. I'm sorry I have to say this, but you have no idea how hungry I am."

_Hungry? _She whips her knife out in time before he uses his super vampiric speed to run at her. Before he manages to bit her, she jabbed the knife in his neck, causing him to make a blood curdling scream in the dead of night. Jesse made a run for it. She begged her feet to not fail her. If they did, she could've easily died. Of course the moment she worried of falling, she found herself stumbling over a crack in the road. The vampire snarled in pain, his inner wolf coming through as his eyes turned to gold. He was mad now. The hybrid jolted the sharp metal out of his bloodied neck, back to the pursuit of chasing her down. He tripped over her, not anticipating her previous fall.

Klaus approached in silence and in the shadows, witnessing the rogue hybrid attacking the human girl. An alleyway just next to her revealed a rusty shovel with a wooden handle. She made a leap for it and grabbed the shovel as her attacker pounced once again, this time his skull meeting the full impact of the girl's odd weapon of choice. He staggered for a moment, dazed with impossible flying colors clouding his mind. This was when Klaus leaped in, pushing Jesse out of the way and into his own creation's path.

He gripped the hybrid's throat, pinning him to the ground. Tightening his grip on the man's throat, he scowled with disgust.

"You are NOT to go lurking the corners attacking people I don't order you to kill! Who the bloody hell said it was okay for you to roam about?" Klaus barked with anger.

Jesse's attacker was suddenly turned into a shameful runt dog with a tail between his legs. The original hybrid's eyes dilated as he used his compulsion.

"Go home and as punishment, you will drink a full glass of water laced with wolfsbane. Now get out of my sight before I decide to kill you." Klaus growled lowly, releasing his grip. The nameless hybrid silently wept, swiftly disappearing in a flash. Jesse stared at Klaus, completely dumbstruck as to what just happened. She was still holding the shovel.

He slowly turned around to look at her. The hybrid's eyes were golden. The next moment he blinked they returned back to normal. "It's quite impressive you aren't dead or seriously injured, young lass." He smirked, tilting his head as he observed Jesse's shovel. "Curious method of defense, but creative."

"W-Who the hell are you?" Jesse's hands gripped the shovel, staring at him. She looked like a frightened small animal, using all that she had to defend herself with. Klaus found her appearance amusing. He smiled, humoring himself. He felt this was an excellent distraction from his dramatic life.

"Well to put in simple terms, love, I am called Niklaus… But please simply call me Klaus." He sighed casually, almost acting like nothing happened about 20 seconds ago.

"And you are..?" His eyebrows raised, curious of her name.

She was hesitant to say anything else. More than anything, she wanted to bolt. "If you think being charming is going to distract me from what's really going on here, you've got another thing coming." She frowned, holding the shovel in a defensive position.

Klaus chuckled, rubbing his neck. "If I was going to kill you, you'd already be. If you don't recall, I saved you, love." He sighed.

Jesse swallowed dryly, still staring at the original hybrid. She still wasn't convinced. "I-If you're not a threat.. Prove it." She stated boldly. Despite how still she seemed, she was shaking, with her heart pounding out of her chest. She really felt like she was going to die for a moment.

Rolling his eyes, he approached Jesse with vamp speed, being within inches away from her. Klaus grabbed the wooden handle, throwing Jesse's only form of protection far to the side. She flew her arms up, trying to run before he stopped her, grabbing her wrists.

With a grin, he whispered in her ear. "I am faster, stronger, and much wiser than what creature attacked you before. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already. It only takes the snap of a neck."

He could hear her labored breathing. His words finally sank in as he let go, stepping away.

"I'm Jesse." She said shyly, avoiding eye contact.

Klaus responded with a small smile, nodding his head. "Well miss Jesse, would you allow me to be your escort home as a token of appreciation of your strong will to live this evening after given such a fright?"

She shuffled her feet, mentally weighing options in her mind. Jesse nodded, stepping forward.

Her first few steps toward him were wobbly as adrenaline was still in her blood stream. He had a feeling she was going to be in shock for a while. Without asking this time, he held to her arm stabilizing her. She didn't fight it. She didn't need his help after a while.

The walk home wasn't too far. It was just only about 4 blocks when they made it to, ironically, Wolfsdale Apartments. Jesse's body started to cooperate the longer they walked. By the time she made it up the first flight of stairs, the nausea had disappeared. Her apartment had windows, as the building was arranged similar to a motel. Klaus made a mental note of it's number, C-1.

She found her keys and opened the door. Upon walking in, she turned on the lights. Paintings, mostly hers, hung on the wall. The furniture was old and obviously bought from a thrift store. Moving boxes were still piled over everything. The rest was modern.

"Thanks for saving my life. Forgot to say that earlier." She said quietly, turning back to look at him. It was the first time Jesse was able to get a good look at him. She was shocked in seeing how.. Human he looked, a handsome one, at that. How can someone be so menacing with a face like that? The thought alone scared her how the most normal of people could be so dangerous.

He stood outside as he still wasn't welcomed in. "It was the least I could do. I control a.. Unique set of monsters. I don't tolerate those who do not do as they are told." He explained seemingly calm, withholding the underlying reason he decided to spare her in the first place.

Jesse turned to look at Klaus once more, studying his appearance.

"…What… are you?" She asked slowly.

He grinned, feeling prideful. He slightly leaned in towards, speaking quietly as if someone other than her would hear. "A whole new breed of monster, my dear. A little Vampire.. A little werewolf. Not to mention that I've been around long before your grandparents were conceived."

Jesse's touch of reality was almost lost. Vampires didn't exist, then suddenly they were. She was pretty sure that in that moment, if she heard that dolphins sprouted legs and knew how to tap dance, she'd possibly believe it.

Looking past her, he suddenly noticed the paintings on the wall. "You paint, Miss Jesse?"

She turned around to figure out what he was talking about. "Oh, yeah. You like art?" She smiled weakly.

"It's one of my passions, yes." Klaus responded. "Could I come in and take a closer look?" He looked back at her, seeing how nervous she still was. She was indeed still only human. The original vampire also couldn't help but notice her eyes. They were a lot like Caroline's, but bigger. They had their own unique twinkle in them he couldn't quite describe.

"Oh.. Well, I would, but it's kind of late." She gripped to her door firmly. She had enough excitement for one night to allow an alleged vampire in her home.

"Are you sure? While I'm in here, I can properly insure no dangerous vampires would be able to get through your door. You never know what may happen once you fall asleep." Klaus said lowly and with double meaning. Jesse was smart enough to understand a demand when she heard one. After a long, awkward moment, she opens the door and takes a step back.

"Come on in..." She spoke sheepishly.

Klaus stepped inside Jesse's apartment still looking at the painting he spotted earlier. It was a 40 x 60 oil painting of a woman with red hair and a torn dress, standing in a burned forest with both an angel and dragon wing. She was sad, holding her dragon wing which was torn and battered.

"So is she a demon or angel?" Klaus asked calmly.

Jesse had started unbraiding her hair. "She's both. I was fighting some of my own inner demons back at home living with parents. Momma drama, you know…" She stated, clearing her throat. Klaus nodded his head, understanding her pain.

"Well that's something we have in common then." He sighed, recalling the time he killed his father at his own door. Jesse bit her lip, watching him observing her amateur paintings. "I've made quite a collection of my own over the years. Maybe I could show you some time soon. Perhaps even collaborate on one?" He offered.

"Maybe, but how about a drink at the Grill, instead? Kind of a 'thanks for saving my life' drink." Jesse recoiled. Klaus liked that idea of having a drinking buddy, particularly a female one. Sometimes he felt trapped in a sausage fest other than when he was near Caroline.

"I look forward to it." He grinned. The alpha hybrid took one more glance at the angelic demon painting. Jesse felt awkward in the silence.

"I best be leaving, then." He said.

Music to her ears. The two lightly conversed their goodbyes as he left. He heard Jesse's door making multiple clanking locking noises the moment he left. With a chuckle, he was gone. Jesse leaned her hands against the door as if someone was going to knock it down any second. Absorbing the silence, the girl closed her eyes, calming herself. Okay, an incredibly hot guy just saved your life, and he claims to be both vampire and werewolf_… Is he crazy? Possibly. Am I going to see him again? ….I really hope so. I'm crazy too…_

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

It had been only an hour after Klaus locked Elena away in his home. She had killed the vampire hunter, and just stabbed Jeremy in one of her hallucination attacks. Things weren't looking good. He thought about taking Jesse up on that offer of hers on that drink. It took him no time at all to reach her apartment. She answered the door with a tooth brush in her mouth and in her pajamas with wet hair. She nearly choked on the toothpaste when she opened the door to see the hot vampire from last week at her door. Jesse had taken the liberty in her spare time to do research on what vampires can do, including compulsion, super speed and strength amongst their other abilities. She thought the concept was great, but still scary.

"Klaus, hi! Uhm…" She coughed, toothbrush hanging in her mouth. He was almost as shocked to see her so unprepared for the day. It was nearly 4pm. He sighed in disappointment, wondering whether he should just forget about it and leave.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but normally your average human is dressed and ready for the day at 4 in the afternoon." He chuckled halfheartedly.

"I blame shift worker's insomnia. First they schedule to work all the way to closing, then expect you the next day to get up real early, barely giving you time to sleep…" She ranted, running to the bathroom to go spit in the sink. She felt so embarrassed.

Klaus let himself in. "You said something about a drink earlier." He projected as she was still in the other room smiling.

"…Now? Uh okay, I guess." She called out, running few steps away into her bedroom to get dressed.

Klaus kept to his thoughts, from Elena, to the hunters curse, to green eyes… To Caroline. He wanted to get a rise out of her somehow. She wasn't with Tyler anymore, so the opportunity was there. Something shiny came to his attention from the corner of his eye. Jesse had been unpacking some boxes. Out of mere curiosity he went over to it and discovered it was an old 10th century styled sword. Of course it was a replica, but still it reminded him of home. His hand grazed the metal. Sword fighting was his favorite sport with his brothers. He missed the days of sparring for fun when Mikael wasn't looking.

_She's quite the oddball having stuff like this laying about..._ Klaus suddenly had an idea. What if he brought Jesse along with him just for appearances? Normally he despised humans, but this one was a bit stronger than the rest. Her unusual way of going about things would make her an asset. He then wondered about whether it'd be a good idea to turn her, but when human she's much more fragile. If he kept her human and didn't harm her, Caroline could see he was trying to be better for her sake.

In representing the big bad wolf that's kind to weak defenseless bunny rabbits, it would be a definite sign to Caroline that he was approachable, and shows he can play nice. Klaus's thoughts were interrupted as Jesse stepped out, hair still wet but and in a ponytail. She dressed in in a sleeveless, long purple dress-top that stopped at the top of her thigh. She wore black leggings with black boots, complimenting the color of the dress-like shirt.

"Ready?" She asked, grabbing her things.

The hybrid studied her choice in apparel. It was modest as it was also attractive. He did enjoy watching girls in their mini skirts, but honestly wouldn't really ever take them seriously. Revealing too much skin was a sign of them being way too easy. He liked her classy formal wear. So much, he had to focus on something else.

"I like your sword. Reminds me of the sparring I had with my brothers growing up. Today's modern world would now call that the middle ages. I can tell you now, dragons did not exist, and renaissance festivals are a near insult to the culture." Klaus admitted, setting the blade down.

Jesse slowly approached him, her heart still pounding. She was still nervous knowing what he was. Her curiosity was more powerful than the fear.

"How old are you?" She spoke quietly.

"Roughly a thousand.. Unless you count my human years making me 1031. I will tell you now, that I am the most powerful being on the face of this earth, and I will warn you now: You don't want me to be your enemy." He spoke evenly, gratifying her curiosity.

_Wow…_ She bit her lip, nodding looking indirectly at him. _That escalated quickly._

* * *

The two made it to the Mystic Grill. Klaus had a glass of red wine as Jesse tried white wine. She wasn't a big drinker. When she did, she preferred something lighter than whiskey.

There were things Jesse was certain that Klaus was not telling her. She had a little voice in her head telling her not to pry either. Still in a buzz, Jesse freehanded a drawing she didn't let him see. Klaus enjoyed himself being in the company of someone entirely new. She was someone who actually paid attention. He didn't have to fight nearly as hard, though she was still hesitant and weary of him. The hybrid knew he would make her soon crack.

"Okay, promise not to kill me." She giggled.

No promises. He smiled. "Okay."

Jesse revealed the image, which was a sloppy portrait of Klaus. He smirked with a sigh. "Dreadful, Miss Jesse, dreadful. You didn't catch my likeness at all. You made me look like a horse! My face isn't nearly that long!" He chuckled, his smile helped her relax.

The girl stared at her wine glass, moving it aside. "I'm done for the night." She confessed. She was not prepared to get tipsy around a vampire. Klaus takes a sip of his wine and turns the paper over. He senses someone walking up behind him, putting the glass down.

"Place looks pretty good considering your hybrid got blown up in it." Caroline says as she takes off her jacket.

"Caroline! What do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus says in excitement.

"I want you to give Elena back." She says before he says anything else. She looks over and notices the woman sitting besides Klaus.

"Ah. He sent you to sweet talk me. Well, good form, but I'm afraid I can't do it."

"Why not?" She asks daringly.

"She needs my help." He squints his eyes.

"Look, I'm not going to burden you with the gory details, I know you already have enough on your plate."

As Klaus conversed with Caroline, Jesse ordered a water. She was curious about Caroline, wondering if she was a vampire herself. Who was Elena? Did she even want to know?

"Can I at least offer you a drink and introduce you to a friend of mine? Caroline, this is Jesse." Klaus offers as Jesse waves, sipping on her water.

Caroline hesitates for a moment, looking at her.

"So I see, you _can_ have friends..." The blonde vampire said in sarcasm, looking her over. Was she under compulsion, or really there for him? Klaus was still waiting for an answer. His gaze brought her back. "Sure.." She says as she sits down to the left of him.

"Jesse is my little artist here. Take a look at this awful rendition she made of me." Klaus smiled sweetly to Caroline handing over the sketch. Caroline covered her mouth, squeaking in laughter as a first reaction. She realized how rude that must've been.

"Oh wow.." She looked over at Jesse on the other side of Klaus. "I'm sorry I laughed at it, it's just.. That's so not his nose! It's not that flat."

"I wasn't trying." Jesse smirked, twirling her glass to make the ice spin.

"You do better than me, for sure." The female vampire laughs, returning the drawing.

Klaus enjoyed himself sitting beside the two women, most particularly Caroline. His entire mood shifted the moment she sat down. To the hybrid original she brightened the whole room up with her smile. Jesse could sense the chemistry and stayed away from most of the conversation. That wasn't her business, but Klaus had taken her out, not Caroline.

"If you want to learn, I can maybe show you a few tricks.." Jesse shrugged. She was pretty. She saw why he liked her.

"How'd you meet Klaus?" She asked, leaning into the table to look at her more closely.

The hybrid original leaned in towards Caroline, speaking softly in her ear. She didn't lean back or push him away. "Simple to say, one of my hybrids encountered her. If I hadn't intervened she would've been dead on the street." He said, taking another sip of his blood laced wine. He was trying to show off his merciful side, just a little.

He turned to face his newest human friend. "Jesse, I recall you were asking questions about vampires. Caroline is one as well."

Jesse looked at Caroline, of whom was texting. She momentarily stopped, apparently irritated as if he just revealed a big secret about her. She was able to sense Jesse's heart rate slightly jumped, but not by much.

"I had a feeling.." Jesse responded quietly. She contemplated another drink.

"What did you wanna know?" Caroline asked this time, working on being nice. She had to stay there long enough, regardless of someone else occupying his time. Jesse grinned. "What's it like to know you're immortal and never grow old?" Caroline couldn't think of much of an answer. She hadn't been a vampire long enough to notice years go by without aging. Klaus knew all about it, but she didn't.

"Let's just say youth is not wasted on the young when age no longer applies." Klaus sighs with a satisfactory smile, finishing his glass.

She looked to him if she was about to confess something. "So here's the thing.." She started.

I knew it. Klaus looked on, listening to her speak.

"I didn't just come here to try to get you to release Elena."

"You don't say." Klaus said with a smile, already suspecting as such.

"I came here to distract you so that Stefan could go to your house and break her out, which he did." As she continued speaking, his smile disappeared transforming into anger. "And don't get mad… But then he.. Lost her."

The hybrid frowned, the news entirely killing the mood of the entire evening. He flew out of his seat heading straight for the door. Jesse came to full attention noticing the immediate shift in energy.

"Klaus!" Caroline went after him. After she said his name, he momentarily stopped to look back at her.

"Caroline, you're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking I will kill you." He warned, continuing on. Ignoring the threat, she spoke up, "They've figured out a way to stop the hallucinations." He stopped in his tracks and debated on whether she was trustworthy enough to believe. Klaus turned around and faced her.

"Okay. You have 10 seconds to tell me." He said bitterly.

"Jeremy can see the hunters mark making him a 'potential'. All he has to do is kill a vampire and become a hunter. Then Elena's free from the curse." Caroline blurted out. In the background, Jesse choked on her drink. _I guess they are vampires! Jesse what the hell did you just get yourself into?_

Klaus gave her a haunting look, then glanced over at Jesse. "Thank you for the drink." He acknowledged before running out of the door. He was gone in a flash, leaving Caroline with a dumfounded Jesse. She wanted to explain things to her, but wasn't sure if she should.

"This Elena sounds like she's really in a pickle…" The human frowned, looking at the front door.

"Look. What you've really got to know about Klaus is that he's a real bad dude. He's not a normal vampire. He's an original, meaning he's stronger, faster, and meaner than the rest of us. He's practically indestructible and has done some real awful things to people. He may seem all charming and nice, but in the end he's dangerous." She warned.

Jesse sighed. Hey in case you didn't know, he saved my life! I don't think he's going to hurt me."

Caroline growled in frustration. "You may think that but he can turn on you in an _instant_! Trust me, I've known him far longer than you have. He'll use you then get rid of you like yesterday's paper." Jesse bit her lip, thinking about when they first met. He did make her feel uncomfortable, but that was mostly because of how he practically demanded to see her painting.

"Thanks for the input, Caroline, but I think I'll be the judge of that. How much do you know about him, really? You can know someone for a long time and not know anything about that person."

Caroline stopped and briefly thought about what Jesse just said. She never really did give Klaus a chance to talk to her one on one. She always blew it off, believing all the things he had done gave her no reason to get to know him. Not even in that brief amount of time where the two sat down on the bench. Klaus begged her to get to know him, dared her even. That wasn't enough time.

"See?" Jesse grinned, getting up and putting money on the table. "Well since my date vanished, I probably should get home."

_Date? Is that what she thinks that was?_ Caroline frowned, looking at her.

"Just remember what I said. Bad news." She warned her as Jesse stormed out.


	2. Bloodlaced Wine

**Caroline**

* * *

Caroline laid in her bed staring at the ceiling, exhausted from all the running around she had done. She took in a deep breath before exhaling. Damon saved Elena from killing herself from the hallucinations. Jeremy just became a vampire hunter, and life was really starting to suck. She took her phone out and made a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tyler.."

There was a pause, from both of them. She didn't know what to start out with, and he just waited. Tyler was still mad about Caroline's date with Klaus. He was inclined to, but still he held the grudge for a while longer. Chris was part of his pack. Why couldn't have Jeremy killed a normal vampire instead of him?

"Hey, did you know about Klaus's new human friend?"

Tyler frowned. "No, why?"

"When I went to meet him at a bar, he was with this girl, Jesse. I don't think he has her compelled, but he like… Saved her life so she seems pretty much on his side."

"It's obviously a trick, Caroline. Do you honestly think he has the time to play around with people like that?"

"Yeah.. I want to figure this out and see what the deal is."

Tyler picked up the unusual tone in her voice. It was almost hostile. "Yeah, or I can just ask him myself."

"I know.. I'm just paranoid I guess.." She breathed, fumbling with the bottom part of her shirt. Maybe Klaus was showing he could be nice to people. After all, he didn't hurt Elena. Was he befriending Jesse on purpose, to try and make it out like he was capable of friendship?

"I've godda go, Care. I'll see you soon. I love you." Tyler broke the silence.

"..I love you too." She hung up, feeling shocked with herself. Why the hell does she care Klaus has a walking blood bag for all she knows? She was with Tyler. It's not like she had any strong feelings for Klaus… Did she?

* * *

The next day Jesse was back at work. The Mystic Grill was packed. Caroline was there waiting for Tyler on a dinner date. She was distracted on her phone, reaching her table not looking where she was going. At the same time, Jesse held up a plate of drinks. In her busy state of mind, she wasn't looking where she was going. Fate inevitably happened as the two women slammed into each other, drinks flying everywhere, both of them drenched in diet coke or Dr. Pepper. Caroline screamed in surprise, dropping her phone. Jesse had squealed from the sudden cold rush.

The Mystic Grill grew silent the instant of the collision, all eyes on Jesse and Caroline. She stared at the blonde vampire. Both were embarrassed to the core.

"Oh. My. Gosh, I'm so so sorry!" She rambled, picking up the tray.

Caroline recognized Jesse. "Omg I'm sorry too I didn't look where I was going!" She picked up the cups. "We need a mop over here!" Jesse hollered out to Matt. He had stepped out of the kitchen to see what happened. He glared at the new waitress, his lips curled in frustration. He rolled the mop and bucket out to the girls who put the drinks back on the tray… Not that the customers would get their drinks in time.

"You two get yourselves cleaned up, I've got this." Matt sighed.

"Come on, lets go.." Caroline suggested, lightly tapping Jesse's shoulder. As Matt cleaned up the mess, the two women went into the women's restroom.

"I am so sorry, really! I'm still learning everything, and I had a head ache all this morning.." Jesse rambled as she gathered up paper towels.

"It's okay! Really." Caroline chuckled, grabbing paper towels of her own.

"Do you have Klaus's number, by the way? I haven't heard from him since the other night." Jesse worked hard to dry her shirt off.

Caroline bit her lip. "Be honest.. Has he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, Caroline." Jesse sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. Caroline studied her closely, wondering if she should compel her just to make sure. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Yes, you do know him better than I do. I'll be careful."

Little did either of them know, Klaus had seen Caroline's car in the parking lot next to the Grill. He stepped in moments before Jesse's accident with the drinks. He noticed them heading into the ladies rest room.

"Okay... Be careful about whether he's using your or not. Normally Klaus hates humans. He can be a real ass sometimes." Caroline explained casually, cleaning herself up.

He leaned against the wall next to the restroom they were in, listening in on their conversation. _You think you've got me all figured out, eh Caroline? _He smiled to himself.

"..Do you hate him?" Jesse challenged.

"I…" The blonde paused. Caroline shifted her weight as she thought. "I don't hate him but… I just don't know how I can actually forgive him for all he's done."

"So don't. Just.. Accept that's part of who he is. Haven't you done some pretty bad things?" Jesse shrugged, almost finished with drying herself off.

Caroline paused to think. "…Well… You've got me there." She thought back to the time when she was a new vampire. She had killed someone, and even admitted to liking it.

Jesse continued, "My parents had done some pretty awful stuff when I grew up. I thought I was going to hate my father forever. I know it's not the same since they were blood relatives, but it's the idea of unconditional love. It's the only way to break the chain. It's your choice, I can't tell you what to do."

_Love… That's right. _Caroline leaned her back against the brick wall of the bathroom. She could leave any time, but she was curious on how the conversation was going.

"Do you… Like him?"

The girl looked at the blonde vampire, mouth agape. "What do you mean..?" She spoke quietly. Caroline's expression and body language gave her answer. Jesse could feel her face becoming rosy. "Woah there! I haven't known him _that_ long!" She laughed. Caroline's accusation even made Klaus's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Well are you?" Caroline asked, nearly hovering over her. Jesse started to feel claustrophobic. Jesse turned to look at the blonde vampire, rolling her eyes.

"I've got to get back to work." She sighed, walking past her.

Caroline felt 'totally dissed' as the dark haired woman dodged her question. It wasn't that she wasn't confirming or denying her feelings, it's just she felt the question was utterly stupid.

Before anybody had the chance to see him, Klaus made his exit just before the girls left the ladies room. They split ways as Jesse returned to her post as Caroline spotted Tyler on the other end at the pool table. With a smile, she went over to greet him. The young hybrid embraced her. "Hey. Why do you smell like soda?" He smiled.

"Sorry, I had a head on collision with a drink tray." Caroline giggled.

"That must've been fun." Tyler commented with sarcasm.

"Yeah, bumped into Jesse. She works here." She said, her eyes pointing to the human's direction for Tyler to see.

He glanced over at Jesse, who was at the moment taking an order. She didn't put her braid back, only keeping her long hair in a simple pony tail. She was vibrant moving about the crowd, acting as though nothing happened. She seemed kind enough. The customers smiled back and on occasion struck short conversations. It seemed like she genuinely cared about people, except for that look in her eye. They were almost blank. Sad, even. Tyler wondered if it could be a mask she was just putting on to keep her job. _That's her? Really? What is he doing with a human other than for being a blood source? _ He thought.

"So when you guys were talking, what happened?" Tyler inquired.

"Nothing really. Klaus seems to just have her there. I think this is gonna be another wait-and-see thing." Caroline shrugged. Tyler turned her attention to him. "Enough about that." He said softly with a kiss. "The other hybrids and I are planning something big, and I need your support."

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

Jesse had become more relaxed around Klaus after that night at the bar. She was glad she came, though it was interrupted by things she didn't understand yet. What was up with Caroline? She asked if she actually liked Klaus, as in romantically. Seriously?

In her apartment she started doing her morning stretches with a yoga mat, with "Little Talks" by Of Monsters And Men playing from her computer. She quietly sang to herself in her stretches. Suddenly, the human notices something that makes her freeze. She was staring at a huge spider on her wall. She, like many young women, feared spiders. Her biggest paranoia was that one of those giant poisonous ones you see on the Discovery channel would creep into her apartment, step on it, and die.

Jesse slowly stood up, staring at the monstrous spider. She headed towards her weapon of choice: The 10th century sword Klaus had previously looked at. She was going to kill the spider in her apartment with a sword, instead of a newspaper or bat, or even simply a broomstick. Her first thought was a weapon that could easily decapitate someone's head.

Slowly, she approached with the tip of the sword just a foot away from the arachnid. She quickly jabbed at it, but failed as she missed it. She made a blood curdling scream as the spider darted away with all 8 legs moving quicker than she could see. It had climbed on the sword, of which she dropped. Jesse, scared for her life over this little spider, leapt onto the couch staring at the spider that ran for cover, scared for IT'S life, under the television set.

Despite this, Jesse barely reacted when her phone went off. She picked it up seeing it was Klaus. Her heart skipped a beat. _Finally, he calls first_. She smiled as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Jesse." Klaus lounged in his kitchen on the phone with her, his mind wandering.

"Hey. I'm glad you called. Is everything okay? You left the bar pretty fast."

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm calling because I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining me in some freestyle painting." He turned his head looking over his studio. _Because nobody else in this bloody town seems to know how to hold a paintbrush… _He rolled his eyes to himself. He had more blank canvases than he could do with. The lonesome hybrid wanted more of an art buddy more than anything at the moment. True, Jesse was human. He contemplated whether on fixing that.

"Uh, sure.. When?"

"Today."

_You don't waste any time, do you?_ She sat down and looked over at the clock. It was about 2pm. Was it a little too late to start on something. "Uh…" _Either go or get killed, Jess!_ She mentally kicked herself. "Sure. I'll just need directions."

"Excellent. Wear something you aren't afraid to get paint all over on." Klaus smirked as, instead of giving her instructions, he had one of his hybrids pick her up. The ironic twist of it all was that the sired hybrid he instructed was the same one that attacked Jesse when they met. His name was Terry. His eyes were shallow and dull, but he was strong looking. He never made eye contact when he picked Jesse up. She glared at the back of his head the entire time as he drove. She refused to sit next to him. He was relieved.

Jesse was awestruck seeing Klaus' home. It didn't take her too long to find him. She simply followed the unique aroma acrylic paint and canvas paper gives off. She spots him as he's already started on what he planned on donating to the Winter Wonderland party in the following few days. His back faced her as he made his brush strokes. The image was slowly starting to become clear. Without having to turn around he knew she was there.

"Ah, there's my little artist." Klaus smiled, turning to look at her.

She returned the smile. "Hey." Jesse had also brought along a few sketch pads and colored pencils in a back pack. Klaus had already set up a blank white canvas next to his so they would work side by side. As she set her own supplies down, Klaus made mental notes on her. "Preparation. Good." He commented, going back to his canvas.

The girl looked at her sketch book, tapping her pencil on the paper. "Sometimes it's good, sometimes it blocks the creative process. For me, when I do a painting, it's like I'm sculpting but only backwards; manipulating things around. You are as in control of your piece as much as it's in control of you."

Klaus made a genuine smile, looking over at Jesse. He nodded in agreement. "Very true, Miss Jesse. I think you and I are going to be good friends." He said in a dark, contemplating tone. Turning her to remain as an eternal painting companion was starting to become a good idea in his mind.

Jesse had an idea of what she wanted to paint: A full bodied woman with flowing red hair covered only by a red fabric in parts that were important. The red cloth flowed in a way making it look like she was falling. All around the main figure were clouds and other shapes in cool colored mediums, mostly blues and greens, all there waiting to catch the woman. Klaus felt the idea was intriguing.

On his canvas, he was working on the developments of his snow flake painting. The two conversed as they worked.

"Da Vinci." She mixed some colors.

"Wreaked of garlic and wax, but was one of the most intriguing people I had ever met. Hid his invention blueprints in clever places." With one stroke he developed one piece of the main snow flake, branching out little white lines into smaller ones.

"Claude Monet?"

"Obsessive Compulsive. He wouldn't eat or sleep until one of his impressionist paintings was complete. Never really liked him." Klaus sighed, outlining the mouth.

"..Beethoven?" She tried. He paused to look at her. "That's music. I never met him. I was out here in America studying wolves.. Since I couldn't turn myself yet." He rolled his eyes with the annoying thought.

She looked back at him. _Oh yeah, he said he's both wolf and vampire.. It's funny how he just appears so… Normal. _"How can you tell right off if someone's a vampire?" She asked quietly. He looked over to the painting before looking back.

"You can't. Not unless you throw one out into the sun while they burst into flames.." He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the painting. He patted his brush on the fragile canvas as he continued. "If you wait long enough, the only other way you can tell is that we never age." He grinned as he caught Jesse staring in curiosity. She was thinking on what he looked like hundreds years past, studying his jawline, hair, eyes. _Those eyes must've seen the world.._

Klaus tilted his head.

"Something you like, love?" He teased.

Jesse's eyes widened in realization on what she was doing. "Uhh…" She looked over at her painting. The girl put down her brush and flexed her hand. "I'm gonna take a quick break. My hands are starting to cramp." Jesse cleaned her hands with a wet paint stained rag. The original hybrid watched as she left.

He was in need of a short break as well. He was thirsty. Normally in a situation like working on a painting, he'd have blood laced wine, or a compelled human servant. This was different. Jesse wasn't a servant, nor was she compelled. He would kill his human blood source when their services were no longer needed. He didn't want her dead. With her artistic skill and rare personality that complimented his, she was a little more valuable than that.

Jesse found her way near a balcony and looked outside through a window. It was so quiet. She opened the window just a crack. The smell of pine filled her lungs, and.. Something else. She sensed someone behind her. It was Klaus. He was so quiet sneaking up on her, she jumped, her heart nearly beating out of her chest.

"You scared me!" She breathed.

He grinned, her startled racing heart making his thirst even stronger.

"I have quite the habit of doing that to people, love. I'm going to give you a lesson in the world of what it means to be a vampire. Now promise not to scream?" He spoke softly. He was taking a gamble, merely asking without compulsion. Klaus stood so close to her she was able to smell his distinct aroma. He smelt like aged paper, like 20 year old books in the library, their pages yellowed over the passage of time. It calmed her.

Before she had a chance to answer, Klaus's eyes went dark, his expression a bizarre twist of enjoyment and cruelty. He supported her neck with his hand, drawing her close. She was scared, knowing what was about to happen. "Klaus…" She whimpered, putting one hand on his shoulder, trying to push him off. He frowned and took her wrist, holding it in place.

"You'll be fine..." He growled, his vampire fangs forming and biting into her neck. He was careful not to hit the jugular vein. That _would_ kill her. He was so used to killing this way, it was a challenge to remember not to.

The pain wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It hurt a little less once he had broken though the skin. It was still bad enough to make her want to pass out. She gripped to the collar of his shirt as he fed, gasping in pain. Every human he tasted had different and unique tastes to it. Klaus was pleased to find hers was sweet. He almost wished he could drain the life out of her.

She could feel some of her blood leaking out and trickling down her back. He drank for another moment before letting go. Instead of letting her drop to the floor, he held her as her body went limp. She wasn't unconscious yet, but was close to it. She groaned in pain as he lifted her up. She was too weak to even open her eyes. Klaus rolled his head. _I took out more than she could handle…_ He thought to himself.

Placing her on the couch near by in the same room they painted in, he knelt down to look at the bite wound he inflicted. She was completely passed out by this time. Stroking hair away from her face, Klaus sighed, wondering to himself why he was even bothering with this girl. Could it be that she somewhat reminded him of Caroline? Or was he just tired of being alone all the time?

It was a whole 10 minutes before Jesse groaned back to a lively state. Her vision was blurred as she woke on the couch. For a moment she forgot where she was, until she saw him focused on his painting.

"Sorry, about that love. I took more than was nessisary. I'm used to draining compelled lovelies completely of blood..."

That visualization scared Jesse. _He kills his victims but spares me?_ Slowly, she stood up still feeling a bit weak. Momentarily stunned by what happened, she didn't let herself care she was sitting next to someone she felt probably killed hundreds of people in his lifetime._ I should feel grateful. He spared me._

"How do you feel?" Klaus tested, grinning. He wanted to see how his theory was playing out. So far, she was silent and almost unresponsive, as if she was in a trance. She glanced at him, mentally reliving the moment she had being so close to him. There's a unique form of intimacy between a victim and their vampire. Some human couples took neck biting as a form of affection, it being a part of the body full of nerves, sensitive to the touch yet rarely touched. You could say that bite triggered something small within Jesse. She couldn't look at him exactly in the same light again. He bit her. It was bound to happen, and it did.

Klaus decided to speed up her healing speed so she wouldn't be stumbling about the place. He momentarily excused himself and put his blood in a glass of red wine. Giving the glass to Jesse, he encouraged her it would make her feel better. She had no problem drinking it as she worked. The original hybrid smiled as she was alert once more within minutes and back to painting.

* * *

Jesse dipped her brush in red paint, and placed it on her finger tips. Her hands met the canvas as her fingers traced the woman's jawline and bits of hair. Klaus grinned, finally understanding what she was doing. That was her silent answer as to how she was doing.

"Excellent." Klaus commented. "Might I suggest something more subtle in the background?"

She looked at her painting, wondering what would be missing. Without asking, Klaus took his brush and added in bits of orange within the clouds. It made it look like the falling woman in red was falling into ember clouds of fire. Falling to hell. It was morbid.

The two worked on their paintings until night fell. Klaus had business to attend to. One of his hybrids drove the same car that brought her there in front of the estate door.

"We must do this another time. I enjoyed your company." Klaus said, walking with her towards the front door. She had been relatively quiet the whole evening after she woke up after fainting.

"I had fun too..." She smiled weakly, never looking directly at him. He could tell something was bothering her, and wondered about confronting her about it. The hybrid reached out to her and she winced, verifying what he thought would happen. Jesse stiffened as his fingertips brushed the part of her neck where he bit into. After all that time, she hadn't noticed it healed. She stared at him as he had a knowing smile.

"I'll be sure to not overdo it next time." He spoke quietly, looking over at his hybrid ready to take Jesse home.

* * *

Jesse left, and Klaus entered his home back into the studio room. His attention went straight toward the paintings. Hers was more complete than his, but lacked in texture and shading. His was drying out for the next stage. He smiled, happy he let Jesse in. It was slowly turning into a real friendship. He hoped Caroline would notice. Having Jesse in the picture did stir some emotions out of her that Klaus did suspect was there deep down. Speaking of which..

He wanted to conduct a new experiment. He took out his phone and dialed. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. Four times…

"..Hello?" A cautious Caroline answered.

"Hello, Caroline. How are you this evening?" He asked calmly, sitting down on his studio bench.

"Klaus, it's 9pm. What do you need?" She sighed. She was actually glad he called. She wanted to see if there were actual changes in him since he's been so polite towards a human without killing her.

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you are attending the Winter Wonderland party, and wouldn't mind sharing some time with me then."

"What about Jesse?"

"Oh, she'll be there." He smiled, looking over at his snowflake painting. She didn't immediately respond.

"Okay, sure." Caroline's eyes widened. Holy crap did I just say that?!

Klaus's smile widened. "I look forward to it, love."

* * *

The hybrid that was driving Jesse home wasn't the same one that attacked her. It was Adrian. Just a few nights ago, he completed breaking the agonizing task of no longer being sired to Klaus. He was only pretending to be sired for a bit longer, but not with a little payback. As they reached her apartment, Adrian turned to Jesse.

"You are going to let me in for a minute, okay?" He said as his eyes dilated. Compelled, Jesse was more than happy to allow Adrian into her home.

"What, did Klaus need you to pick something up?" Jesse chuckled, walking in the front door.

"Not exactly." Adrian sighed as he entered the house. The girl sighed, heading towards the kitchen for some water. The hybrid approached from behind in vamp speed and snapped her neck before she knew what was coming.

She laid there, dead.

It was Adrian's revenge, snuffing out any chance of happiness or companionship Klaus could get his hands on.

* * *

Klaus had forgotten to ask Jesse if she wanted to hurry and finish her painting before the Winter Wonderland party the following evening. He took out his phone and called her.

It rang once.

Rang twice.

Three times.

Voicemail.

_That was odd._ He frowned, moving the phone away from his ear. He tried again, but received the same results. _Perhaps she went to bed. _


	3. Blood-Filled Tears

**Caroline**

"I don't know why you're not answering your bloody phone, but I know you'll get back to me. Let me know if you want to finish your painting for its preview this afternoon at the party. See you soon, love." Klaus hung up with a sigh. His snowflake painting shone in display at the Winter Wonderland party. Jesse hadn't answered the phone since last night, but he wasn't about to investigate. He was too concerned about being with Caroline. She stood there looking at the image. She could sense he was near and turned to find him behind her.

"Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?"

"Dickens was a dark man. You would've liked him." Klaus said as he approached her. Caroline looked over the painting again. "Nice snowflake, by the way." "Is my work really that literal?" He frowned.

"I'm serious, there's something… Lonely about it." Caroline wondered where Jesse was. She hoped she wasn't anywhere she wasn't supposed to be.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Can I offer you some champagne?"

"Can't. Too many adult prying eyes. Don't wanna be high school cautionary tale in the next town meeting." Caroline smiled walking across the room.

"Well, it's a good thing that the high school part is nearly over." He noted, looking over at the glasses.

"If we're going be nice to each other, I'm gonna need that glass of champagne." She approached him with a glass.

Klaus grinned, popping open the bottle. "Is that our thing?"

"We don't have a thing." She scoffed still smiling. Our thing.. Really?

"Allow me." Klaus responded, pouring her a glass. Yep. Our thing. _She's starting to get adorable even when mad._

The two sipped on wine, looking over the nearby art pieces. A lot of them were beautiful, but for Caroline, Klaus's piece stood out. He had decades of time to perfect his artwork. "It really is a relaxing activity. I can teach you one day if you'd like." Klaus offered, smiling to himself. Caroline thought for a moment of how bad she was at art. She'd love to one day be able to draw a bunny that didn't look like a mutated sea turtle.

"Good luck." She chuckled.

Had he ever celebrated Christmas? She wondered about it while they browsed. She held the wine in a guarded position, still cautious about adults spotting her with alcohol. It didn't matter much to her she was an ageless vampire, she was still technically under 21.

Klaus chuckled. "You're really worried someone's going to notice and scorn you for it?"

"Yeah, no.. I could always compel them, but.. whatever." She giggled, catching herself enjoying his company for once. He had changed, but hadn't at the same time.

Klaus felt more at ease around her. She made him forget how complicated life was. He was enjoying every moment he had with her at that moment of time. Who knew the next time it would be she'd be there on her own accord?

The two sat down at a bench. She contemplated whether this would be considered a second date. Tyler wouldn't be happy to hear about this, she knew that much. He's a big boy, he'll get over it, right? Klaus was in 7th heaven. She was happy to be around this better side of the original hybrid. Was he a good guy? Far from it. Trying to do the right thing? Debatable. Caroline wanted to give him a chance. It was obvious he was at least starting to care about someone other than himself. What did Jesse trigger in him? Speaking of which..

"I thought you said Jesse would be here? I wanted to ask her if the Grill had any specials going on today." Caroline said, her eyes skimming the crowd. Klaus frowned.

"I believe she was. She hasn't responded to my phone calls. I was going to ask her if she wanted to finish her painting for the gallery." He searched the sea of people himself. She wasn't there.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

She gasped awake choking on the air. The kitchen floor was ice cold. It took her a minute to figure out where she was and more importantly how she got there. She lept up, heart racing. She knew Adrian had knocked her out, and that was all. Checking all her belongings, she concluded nothing was missing. She wasn't robbed or violated in any way… The girl reached into her pocket as a final attempt to figure out what happened, and realized she left her phone in the back seat of the car.

"I have to tell Klaus what happened.." She muttered to herself, looking for a clock.

Her eyes widened when she noticed the time. It was 11am! She was knocked out for a hell of a long time! There went the completion idea. She felt hungry. It was no wonder, since she hadn't eaten in hours. Jesse prepared a soup and salad lunch for herself. It wasn't enough after finishing both courses. She made a bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar, milk, and cinnamon. That always satisfied hunger, no matter how much time passed between meals. Soon after, it still wasn't enough. It was frustrating. She wasn't going to make a pig out of herself, either.

"Okay, you need fresh air. Maybe they'll have food at the party." She sighed, dressing herself for going out.

She let her hair down wearing all black, her top being long sleeve. As she locked up and headed down the stairs, a man about her age walked upwards holding a bag of groceries. Tall and thin, his hair was dark with bangs covering his eyes. His eyes were caramel brown, with a warm hidden smile. He looked like the kind of person who hid in the corner. He stumbled, and dropped his bag, with the contents falling everywhere. Jesse stumbled, catching some of the stuff that fell out. Both young adults chuckled as she tried helping him.

"I'm sorry! Sorry.." He apologized, grabbing his stuff.

"That's ok, it happens." She chuckled, holding a bag of chips and some other variations of snack food.

The man looked at her and smiled as she returned the items. He put them back in the bag. "I'm a little out of it. Hangover.." He sighed. Jesse studied him and had a sudden and odd urge sweep over her. She suddenly was able to hear everything, see everything, smell everything, especially the guy's neck.

Not knowing what was coming over her, she tried to focus. "I uh.. Hope you have plenty of coffee." She smiled weakly. He nodded. "Yeah.."

Jesse offered to help carry a few things with him back to his apartment, which wasn't far from hers. She learned his name was Sam, and that he had only been there a day or so. He got drunk last night with a few friends as a house warming party. Sam seemed to like Jesse enough to welcome her inside. He didn't have much interaction with women. His immature tendencies always turned them away, so he took every opportunity he could find to simply have one in his house. He was new and looking for a friend; just as she was only a month ago or so.

"It's not much but.. Yeah." Sam chuckled as she looked around. It was the same dimension as her place, but it seemed a lot smaller. He had a lot more furniture, and the place was trashed with beer cans and potato chips everywhere.

This urge to feed for the first time was getting stronger with every passing moment.

"So how long have you been here?" Sam absentmindedly asked, pouring some coffee in the kitchen. Jesse crept up behind him.

"A while.." She sighed.

Startled, he turned to see her standing eerily close to him, mistaking Jesse's advances as something romantic. She cupped his neck as she drew closer. He smiled. "Ah so you're a kinky girl." He grinned, humoring himself as she bit down into his neck. His expression was a combination of pleasure and pain. Paralyzed, he started to feel weak as Jesse fed for the first time, completing her transition.

Without understanding the concept of self control, she drained the boy, depleting him of blood. He closed his eyes; his death coming swift and nearly painless. She only noticed his death when his heart stopped beating, and soon after becoming limp. She gasped, as Sam's lifeless body fell on her. The newborn vampire let him drop to the floor.

She stared, paralyzed in fear at the man she just killed. "How did this happen…" She choked, muttering to herself. _I just killed someone… And I… Don't feel too bad about it… What the hell, Jess?_

Unsure of what to do, she ran.

Unfortunately, Jesse didn't realize what would happen when her skin made contact with sunlight. She screamed in agony, her skin boiling from the light. She backed away, immediately running into shade. The closest thing was a tree. She held onto the bark.

She cursed to herself, feeling panicked. _I just killed someone… He's only about 100 ft away from me…._ _And I can't go out in sunlight. How the hell can Klaus run around without it?! _

After bracing for it, Jesse darts from the tree to the apartment in a quick blur, still feeling the burn as she moved so quickly. In the forgiving shade of the motel styled apartment complex, she carefully made it to her apartment door. She was able to open the door, but couldn't step inside. It was a force field she could not contend with.

"What the hell?" She growled, still trying to push herself in.

Feeling like there was nothing else she could do, she went back to Sam's apartment. He still laid there the same way she left him. There was an eerie silence in the room, knowing that within a matter of weeks, it would be as if he never occupied the place.

In respect, Jesse cleared the couch of trash and put Sam's body down on it, covering him with a blanket. She wasn't going to allow herself to lose all her humanity. Her emotions were heightened as she was adjusting to them. The young newborn vampire felt her body feel heavy as her heart felt. She fell to her knees and wept.

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

"I don't really care for those odd fruity smelling perfumes, I much rather prefer the real stuff you know? They smell too sweet." Klaus was laughing with Caroline. She was really enjoying herself. It was the first time she was able to sit down with him and get to know him, like Jesse had suggested.

"Yeah, but what if it's not a sweet smell? Vanilla isn't sweet." She suggested.

"Ah, true, but the only time something is allowed to be sweet in my opinion, is you." He flattered her with his classic dimpled grin. She felt her face get warm. "Classy, Klaus. Just.. Wow." She smiled, looking down over at her phone.

As she had gotten side tracked with him, she was also communicating with Stefan of whom had broken into Klaus's safe looking for the hunter's sword. She noticed Tyler was texting her, wanting to talk. She bit her lip, looking over at him.

"Hey, I godda go." She said getting up, almost feeling sad.

He rose with her. "Caroline.."

She waited, studying his expression. It was almost a look of desperation, like he wasn't sure how to say what was on his mind, which was odd for him.

"Thank you, for your time, for giving me the chance to talk."

Caroline smiled weakly. "I'm.. Glad I did, thanks." She spoke quietly.

Klaus had a daring thought, and didn't spare time to let the moment pass. She let him draw near as the original hybrid gave her a gentile kiss on the cheek. It was close enough for him. It was progress. As he retreated, she wasn't sure what to think. Did she or did she not like it? Before Caroline let him see her cheeks get rosy, she turned away. "Bye.." She said quickly, leaving him alone.

He smiled warmly, watching her leave. Perhaps things are finally turning to his favor after all.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

She had little choice but to try and get comfortable since she was stuck there until the sun went down. Jesse hadn't memorized Klaus's number, so she couldn't call. Sam's phone hadn't gone off no more than a few times with a text message or two. Guilt consumed her. She felt like she was super PMS'ing to the extreme. The guilt transformed slowly into depression as she cooked in the kitchen, simply to keep her hands busy. She had no plans of eating any of it.

Staring at a boiling pot full of noodles, she clenched her fists. _How could this have happened? This is what I deserve, hanging around a vampire. I can't go out in the sunlight for the remainder of my life? Meaning, for all eternity never? This is what I get being such a shut in, a recluse. The one time I get close to someone they bite me and I turn into something other than human. I don't hurt people... I don't KILL. I just did, and I liked it…._

Jesse turned to look in the living room though the kitchen, to Sam's unmoving form. Her depression turned inward and into rage.

"I hate myself!" She cried to herself, taking a wooden spoon and throwing it across the room as hard as she could. Not knowing her strength, the spoon literally lodged itself in the wall. "I hate everybody!" She cursed in her fit of rage, taking the pot of boiling water, throwing it across the kitchen, hot water and steam landing on the wall and floor.

Looking outside, she saw it was hitting twilight hour. This was her chance. Opening the door, she saw the coast was clear. Most everybody was still at the party. Before stepping out, a thought hit her. _Burn the house down. You can't go back anyway. Cops will swarm the place. Other residents will move. Most are not even in the building… You aren't killing anyone else._

She couldn't find any gasoline or lighting fluid, but remembered hair spray could be quite flammable. She found a lighter and a can of hair spray in the bathroom. Activating the lighter and pointing the hair spray the opposite direction, she had a homemade blow torch. She started with the bedroom appliances, making it look like an electrical fire. As soon as she knew the fire was set and wild enough to consume the building within the next few minutes, she left, only taking a moment to look back one last time at Sam's body. "Sorry." She whispered, finally running out and slamming the door.

As anticipated, the sun no longer was there to hurt her. It was down low enough for her to move about safely. Jesse needed to find Klaus. She prayed he was still where he said he was going to be. Stumbling across the Lockwood estate, there were people everywhere. All were humans, wandering around, laughing, talking, enjoying themselves. She hadn't fed since that morning. She started to feel the weird veins emerge before stopping herself, putting hands to her face.

_I godda get outa here…_ She thought, turning to an immediate left, bumping into Caroline. Being already upset arguing with Tyler about his plans on how to get rid of Klaus, it was almost a relief to see someone other than a complicated vampire, or so she believed. Startled, Jesse had jumped, backing away staring at her.

"I'm so sorry!" Caroline smiled, looking at Jesse. Her smile quickly faded seeing how much of a mess she was.

"Jesse are you okay?" Her immediate thought was whether Klaus had done something, or she witnessed something she shouldn't have.

"Um.. Yeah I'm fine." She said too quickly.

"I don't believe you." Caroline said firmly.

Jesse looked around. "Okay.. Look.. Um.. I can't tell you here, we need somewhere private to talk." She said in a hushed tone. The girls quickly moved to a back open alley away from the crowd. Jesse spared no time. "I think I'm a vampire." She blurted, as Caroline's heart skipped a beat.

"What?!" Caroline stared at the girl.

Jesse still seemed panicked, her emotions still out of control. Pacing, she started to ramble, speaking quickly. "Last night after leaving Klaus's place, a hybrid, Adrian drove me home. Then for some reason he wanted to come inside. I let him in and he snapped my neck, and poor Sam-"

"Okay stop stop stop! Just… Hold on a minute!" Caroline heard enough. Putting both her hands on Jesse's shoulders, she looked at Jesse in the eye. "…You were at Klaus's last night?"

The young vampire nodded. "We were painting and sipping on wine."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, studying her. "You're not telling me the whole story."

Jesse smiled weakly with a shrug. "Well he.. Also kinda bit me." She blushed, almost then feeling happy about it. She couldn't deny any longer, the more she thought about it, how she enjoyed how close he was to her. Jesse wanted him to bite her again, but how would that work? She was no longer human. There would be no need for it.

Caroline looked at her neck, drawing her own conclusions. She backed away and paced. "He must've snuck his blood in your system for some reason.. Probably to heal the bite mark."

Jesse felt her neck. It made sense in her mind.

"He.. Bit me, and didn't want me to have a big mark on my neck…" Jesse finally said. "…After I… I killed him… I can't get into my apartment… I left my phone in the car…" Jesse choked on her words, the guilt starting to rise once more. Caroline studied her. _She killed the first human in transition. That's one hell of a way to start your immortal life… _

"Killed who?" Caroline asked quietly.

"..Sam." She answered calmly, a new feeling rising to the surface. She was starting to feel numb. It was her subconscious protecting her from the stress and fear. Her switch wasn't turned off. Her humanity was simply defending itself. "The one I fed on. It kinda just swept over me and I couldn't help myself."

Caroline started to feel awkward. Should I give her a hug? Biting her lip, the blonde vampire took out her phone and called Klaus. It started ringing. Jesse's craving for blood grew stronger, her eyes turning dark, looking over back at the crowd. Hypnotized, she started walking off towards the crowd of people until Caroline harshly grabbed her wrist.

"No." She scoffed, still waiting for an answer.

He didn't pick up. Rolling her eyes, Caroline sat Jesse down on a bench.

"Stay here." She ordered. She felt like she was looking after a child. She was a newly turned vampire, of course it'd be similar to it. Caroline compelled two individual humans with her in the alley.

"Try this. Don't.. Kill them, okay? You are seriously at risk of turning into a bad guy, maybe worse than Klaus." She scoffed, sitting a compelled teenage male and female next to Jesse. She wanted to make it look like they were a kinky teenage couple.

After a moment's hesitation, the dark haired vampire latched to the boy's neck. Her mind was starting to become clear as Caroline monitored her movements. She said when it was enough. Jesse nearly choked, letting go of the boy. It was getting easier to maintain herself. After feeding off the second human, Caroline shooed the compelled people back to the streets with scarves and forgetful memory.

She didn't know what to do with herself once Caroline left. She gave good instruction, but Jesse was still unsure of herself. Blood stained her clothes and hands. The party no longer interested her, though she did manage to find her way into the Grill were Klaus's snowflake painting still stood. It was finished.

_Oh, please Klaus… Be home when I get there…_ She groaned, leaving the building. She noticed Ms. Lockwood cleaning up the fountain area, stumbling over trash. Not knowing the woman, she started to pass by her. The woman looked up noticing her.

"Did you enjoy the party?" She asked with sincerity.

Jesse paused, looking at her. "Yeah, it was great." She lied.

"You're a new face..." Ms. Lockwood commented with a smile. "I'm Ms. Lockwood, Mayor of Mystic Falls." She took a step forward, suddenly pausing. She noticed the blood on Jesse's hands.

The newborn vampire saw what the woman was looking at. She held her palms up. "Um…..Nosebleed. I was on my way home to clean up. I'm Jesse."

"Well, Jesse, it's nice to meet you. I hope you get to feeling better…" She responded with unease. Knowing what her son and his girlfriend was, she was starting to get better at telling who was human and who was not so human. A nose bleed wouldn't be that excessive. With that, she knew not all vampires were bad. She hoped Jesse was as friendly as she seemed.

"Nice meeting you, Ms. Lockwood." She said sheepishly, turning away.

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

He had the unpleasant discovery in how all his hybrids had been unsired, learning their plans of trapping him in concrete for the rest of eternity. He wanted revenge out of Tyler Lockwood, killing the 12 hybrids in the woods with his bare hands with the hunter's sword. Angry and betrayed, he lastly drowned Tyler's mother in the fountain, making sure it looked like an accident. His clothes were blood stained, with splatters on his face. He truly did look like one who just went on a murderous rampage. His breath wreaked with alcohol as he at least tried to ease the pain.

He felt bitterly, and utterly, alone.

He staggered up his driveway in the estate. Instantly he noticed a dark figure curled up on the stairs by the front door. As he drew closer, he saw it was none other than his little artist. In the fetal position, Jesse had a blank expression on her face, staring at nothing. Klaus clenched his fists with a scowl, staring at the girl.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" He sighed bitterly.

Her eyes shifted, looking at him. His face and clothes were stained with blood. Jesse really didn't care about his appearance. He was there. "One of you forsaken hybrids happened to me." She responded just as coldly as he did. "He killed me after he took me home." She added.

Klaus looked her over, noticing the blood in spite of the darkness. He understood.

"Well it has been an exciting evening, hasn't it?" He spoke quietly.

He didn't necessarily want anyone around, but at the same time, his choice of company had instantly dwindled. Besides Caroline being the significant person in his life, Jesse was becoming a real companion in quite a short amount of time. He didn't want to think any more of what just happened. It hurt too much. Klaus took her arm, lifting her up, escorting her inside. Jesse remained quiet as she was sat down on a couch next to the fire place.

The original hybrid left for a few minutes out of the study room to change clothes and to clean up. Jesse still felt cold. The silence of the house was worse than the apartment complex she attempted to burn down.

He returned with an extra shirt and a fresh wet hand towel.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was planning on soon turning you myself." Klaus sighed, tossing the shirt to her. She caught the shirt in one hand the wet towel in the other. Jesse silently excused herself to clean up, feeling strange to wear one of his articles of clothing. It smelt like him. The material was simple enough, Egyptian cotton navy blue long sleeve.

She returned to the room to see Klaus staring out the window holding a bottle of whiskey. He drank straight from the bottle, taking a swig as she stepped in. "..Caroline taught me some self control, not killing everyone I feed from. First victim.. Wasn't so lucky." She spoke quietly, feeling weak. It was an emotionally driving day, and she was exhausted.

Klaus grinned. "First kill was in transition… How did you feel, taking the life of an innocent?"

Jesse looked down, crossing her arms. "Like it was in vein… But.. I strangely liked it.." She hated admitting it, but she felt like she could tell Klaus anything. She knew he probably had done worse.

The original hybrid nodded, turning to look at her. _Rippa #2 in the form of Miss Jesse, a stunning new vampire I found by chance. Maybe this world isn't full of shit after all… _He approached her, noticing the changes between how she was as a human and how she was a vampire. Her face was cold, but her emerald green eyes told another story. They were warm and unsure, daring for more but only little at a time. Her future seemed promising. She wasn't as strong like Caroline, but she had this way of being able to be in 3 different angles at the same time. He admired that. Moreover, he was enjoying being around company that didn't hate him.

Once he approached her, she looked up finally noticing the pain in his eyes.

"I think it'd be best you stay for the night since you probably can't get into your apartment.." He proposed, practically reading her mind.

Relief and excitement overwhelmed Jesse. Her desperation to feel safe finally was satisfied in that one statement. She couldn't help herself but to throw all caution to the wind, quickly latching to the hybrid vampire in an embrace. This caught him completely off guard. He momentarily stared at her before relaxing his tense muscles, recognizing that it was a form of affection he didn't get all that often.

The alcohol in his system fogged his mind. He almost didn't care about anything. His mind raced, with all that happened that day; slaughtering his hybrids one by one replayed in his mind. Klaus finally returned the embrace, holding to her for a different reason than hers. He didn't normally do this. He wanted to sulk in silence. Talk to nobody. Not see anybody, or to hear anybody. Jesse's presence only complicated things. She was pushing him out of his comfort zone. Perhaps he needed that. He lived countless lifetimes. Nothing ever surprised him. He had seen it all. It was only until recently he started focusing on himself, and not what he wanted others to do; or even what he could do for others. He always fended for himself and his siblings. That's what truly mattered to him: Power and family.

Jesse was in no way getting in the way of that at all, but she made him ponder these things. Klaus caught a tear in his eye. His lips curled, refusing to show weakness.

"Pick a room. I'll see you in the morning." He said lowly, pulling back refusing to look at her. He didn't want her to catch the sight of his glossy eyes. Before Jesse could even respond, he was gone in a blur.


	4. Dangerous Waters

**Things start to really pick up in this chapter. This is the one that will make the biggest difference between the story plot of this one and 'DID'. Enjoy! lol**

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

He entered his home that morning with a duffle bag full of Jesse's belongings. Her idea of burning the apartment complex to the ground had failed, though she did scorch a good part of the building. Mostly everyone had been evacuated with no casualties other than perhaps Sam, though he was dead before the fire had started. Her place was far enough away from the starting point, it didn't get touched.

Klaus even took her replica sword, feeling it would be of use as a possible decoy of the Hunter's Sword in case of prying eyes. He found Jesse in the studio room trying to work on her painting once more. It was the only thing she could do. Working with the canvas medium helped clear her mind. Placing the duffle bag on the couch, he approached Jesse from behind.

She slowly turned to look over at him with a weak smile. Klaus reached into his pocket, taking out a piece of jewelry that resembled a class ring. It had Victorian era patterns with a black stone in the middle, made of stainless steel. "It must be frustrating being stuck inside all day…" He handed it to her. "This should fix it."

She studied the ring, beginning to understand what it was. "This is the daylight ring you were talking about.." Smiling, she put it on, happy it fit. "Thank you so much, Klaus." She breathed with a sigh of relief, brushing her hair away from her face. Jesse never felt so happy about a piece of jewelry before.

"Don't dwell on it, love." He waved the appreciation off, turning away. The silence of the house was still bothering her. The hybrids weren't around like they were before. She wanted to give Adrian a piece of her mind. How dare he kill her in cold blood.

"Klaus… About my transformation… Adrian-" She started out as Klaus interrupted. "He's dead."

A short twinge of pain surged through the hybrid. He stared out the window with a scowl, remembering the moments he slaughtered each and every one of them. He did not want to be reminded, however he put into consideration she was clueless of how serious it was. This did not make him spare her the gory details. After all, she was not human anymore.

"He is no longer a problem. I killed them…. All of them." He said as calmly as he could, clenching his fists.

Jesse frowned, almost not registering what he just said. He turned to look at her, showing how serious he really was. She put down the paint brush, studying him more directly. "See, the thing about being a vampire, or hybrid in this matter, is that terrible things happen. In this case, absolute anarchy and betrayal. I cannot trust anybody to be there for me. Not you, or Caroline, or anyone else ."

That almost hurt. She didn't have a long history with him, but so far she hadn't done anything wrong. Jesse still wasn't fully certain to even trust him either. He noticed how nervous she was starting to get. Slowly approaching her, she didn't dare move. Slowly circling her, Klaus continued on his rant.

"I'll make it clear to you now, miss Jesse. Just because you're a fresh new vampire doesn't mean you're any better than anyone else, though I like how you think outside the box like I do. You have the advantage of having me as an ally." He stopped, facing her.

"…I will never betray you, Klaus. You saved my life… You've saved me again today…" She said, playing with the ring on her hand. Looking into her lost eyes, he smirked.

"You remind me of myself when my mother turned me to a vampire. You voluntarily have seen humanity as a whole and see it as a joke. You kill with barely thinking much of it already. Perhaps in a few centuries you will have power. Wealth. Anything you desire." He spoke quietly with a grin. He imagined Jesse being nearly as powerful as he was, though he knew he would slam her down back into her place if she ever tried overpowering him. That was his inner alpha male wolf coming into play. He was #1. No questions asked.

"This is real. Isn't it.." She sighed, sitting down on her work bench.

"Indeed it is. You may not see it now, but I believe this little accident was the greatest thing to happen to you. I can see the potential in you, love." He stepped away, turning to face the other direction.

He thought perhaps she could take place as one of the hybrids, though she was not nearly as strong. The only problem about that was Jesse had no sirebond. He was only going by the loyalty she had on her own. She couldn't be his little bitch. Either way, he could easily get a witch to put a protection spell over her, increasing Jesse's durability in a fight. In a century or so Jesse would be strong enough to really pack a punch.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

Almost five days pass as Klaus left her due to some business he had to take care of. Within that time she stood to witness Mrs. Lockwood's memorial at the High School, just to see what Klaus had done. It took a moment for Jesse to realize it was the same woman she briefly crossed paths with the day she had turned.

Jesse didn't know the woman well, but she seemed sweet to her. Her feelings were mixed with confusion as to why, her fondness towards the man who did this to her, sympathy for those who were grieving, and hatred towards herself she didn't feel bad. She wondered where her humanity had gone. Her emotions weren't switched off. Rebecca returned to the house a bit before Klaus left. The two were introduced, the elder vampire looked at Jesse like she wasn't going to last long. She had other things to worry about.

She had finished her painting already. The young vampire wondered to herself if she would be able to go back to her own apartment, or would have to move into a different one entirely. Klaus wasn't clear with her on what the plan was. She couldn't stay at his place forever. Not only that, but she had an actual job before all of this happened. She couldn't just suddenly not go in to work because she was a vampire. Jesse hadn't been in for about three days, and that was only possible because Klaus taught her how to use compulsion on her boss.

With the urge to go out and stretch her legs and the fact she was starting to get hungry, Jesse left Klaus's estate in her work uniform. She felt pretty good about herself, though she also did feel bipolar. She couldn't help but notice that when she was angry, she had this urge in the pit of her stomach to literally rip someone's head off. When she felt happy, she wanted to be social, but was frustrated she couldn't, so the anger rose more frequently within her. It was loneliness she was starting to feel. It grew a little bit more every day.

Jesse turned the corner with the Grill in sight. Something made her stop in her tracks. She noticed the Grill was closed, yet she could hear people inside.

_This super hearing deal is crazy!_ She thought, hearing men arguing in the bar.

She recognized only one, which was Klaus. The rest of the voices she heard were ones she hadn't heard before, Matt, Damon, and Jeremy. She felt like she was eavesdropping as Klaus was telling Jeremy to kill what was apparently newly turned vampires for him to kill. For what, though?

"If I hear an engine start I'll kill Matt myself!" Klaus shouted at Damon and Jeremy running out the door.

As Jesse spotted the two running out into the parking lot, Jesse turned the other direction. It was a clear mistake leaving the house. She was scared. Could Klaus make Jeremy kill her? No, he wouldn't. Quickly making it back to the estate, she entered the home locking the door. Jesse's heart skipped a beat hearing the clanking of glass.

"Ah, brothe…" Kol stepped out, staring at her, realizing his mistake.

"Oh, hello.." He recoiled, feeling intrigued.

He was holding a bottle of some form of alcohol with a shot glass, treating himself of Klaus's liquor supply. Jesse's brows furrowed, looking at him. "Hi." She responded slowly, feeling his eerie gaze. There was this strange vibe she felt from him that betrayed his youthful, friendly face.

"Who might you be?" Kol asked, still studying her demeanor.

"Jesse. You're Klaus's brother?" She answered, still keeping her guard up.

Klaus had briefly spoken to her before about his siblings. He didn't say much, other than they were just as powerful as he was… Almost.

"Jesse." He grinned, twirling his glass. "I must say you're quite stunning. It almost makes me overlook wondering what you must be doing here." He spoke with a hushed tone, approaching her slowly.

"I've been staying here, Klaus welcomed me in until I can get back on my feet." She responded staring down Kol. She wasn't sure on what to think about him. He had this vibe about him she wasn't sure she liked.

"Oh I see. You're his newest play thing.." He stood close and stroked her hair, smiling. It had been a while since a woman caught his attention. She frowned, not liking the attention. He tilted his head, his fingertips brushing gently across her jawline. She could smell the bitterness of the alcohol in his mouth.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you either. I wouldn't treat you like I owned you." He grinned, putting his hands back down. "If you ever grow weary of my dearest big brother, I'm free." His charm wasn't near good enough to impress her.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Okay one, he doesn't own me or tell me what to do. Two, you're making a terrible first impression. Ass." Jesse scolded, turning away from Kol and heading towards the studio room. Feeling 'owned', Kol frowned, glaring at Jesse's back turned to him.

"Give Klaus a message for me, love: I will stop at nothing to prevent Silas from rising." He called out. Jesse heard Kol slam the door behind him.

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

It was late evening as be returned home in bitter annoyance with Jeremy's lack of vampire kills. He wanted it done as quickly as possible. He compelled the newly turned creatures to go after them in the woods. He should get at least half of them killed off. It was difficult for him to admit to himself that not even he could control every aspect of things. _Speaking of new vampires.. Where is Miss Jesse?_

He was surprised to see she was standing against the wall, upside down. Wearing casual night clothes, her shoulders were supported by two cushioned chairs, her black hair free, landing to the ground. Her bare feet were nearly stuck up completely in the air, but still needed the support of the wall. She had her hands busy holding a sketch pad and pencil. She was making an impressionist sketch of the room. When he entered the room, she quickly took note and started roughly sketching him into the picture.

Klaus tilted his head like a puppy dog, trying to figure out what she was doing. He already knew she was a bit of an oddball, but this took the cake.

"Well I see you've found ways to keep yourself occupied." Klaus chuckled approaching her. "What are you doing?" He smiled, looking down at her.

"A change in perspective… You see every day objects do the strangest things when you're upside down…." Jesse replied, dropping her pencil and watching it fall the floor. In her perspective, the floor was the ceiling. She pretended gravity was backwards.

With a chuckle, Klaus grabbed hold of her waist, hanging her over his shoulder like wild game. He started twirling around, causing both of them to laugh. "How's this for perspective, love?" He asked, attempting to enjoy himself with her.

"You're making me dizzy, I have no perspective!" She giggled. This only gave him more reason to spin even faster. He chuckled as she screamed playfully, whacking him with her thin sketch pad. This simple, playful activity was getting close to flirting. He finally tossed her onto the couch once the fun ended, and walked towards the fireplace to stoke it.

"I noticed my drinks were out of order. Care to explain?" He asked curiously. Honestly, Klaus really didn't care. He only requested the drinks would be replaced afterwards so he could have a chance to get to them. She stirred, the energy of the room shifting into something more serious.

"Your brother Kol was here." Jesse announced, sitting up into an upright position.

Klaus was momentarily silent, taking in the news. "I see.." He turned to face her. "How did that play out, love."

The young vampire sighed, looking up at the ceiling as she recalled the conversation. How he tried making a move on her stuck out in her mind the most, and how he implied that she was a 'play thing' to Klaus. "Well for starters, he was quite rude and not nearly as charming as you are. I think he was hitting on me.." She bit her lip with annoyance in her expression.

He frowned at the thought of his little brother hitting on her. For some reason that hit a small nerve within the hybrid. He didn't want Kol anywhere near Jesse. That wouldn't turn out well. She continued with her story, recapturing his attention. "He told me to give you a message, that he's determined that Silas doesn't rise.."

Jesse didn't know much on what was going on, other than what Klaus told her.

"I see." Klaus responded flatly, rearranging the cabinet. "Kol has always been the one to stir up trouble, be blessed you don't have the burden of siblings." Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Could you get that for me, love?" He sighed, sitting down trying to relax.

Hopping up, she quickly made it to the door, opening it. Elena seemed surprised seeing Jesse. She heard about her through Caroline, but it was different being face to face with her.

"Um.. Hi, I'm Elena." She looked her over.

"Jesse." She cleared her throat. _So this is Klaus's former blood bag…_

"I need to speak to Klaus." Elena told her in urgency, skipping right over small talk.

Jesse smiled weakly. "Sure." She opened the door wider, allowing her in. Elena eyed her with a strange look walking past and into Klaus's study.

* * *

"A bit ironic you coming to me for help. Weren't your friends just trying to bury me in a cement tomb?"

Klaus asked with an eerie smiling expression, looking over the vampire doppelgänger sitting across from him. Jesse sat in the other room listening in, of which he allowed. With all that was going on, he contemplated using compulsion as a tool to make her fully compliant, one similar to a sire bond, in case he needed an assured lifeline in the future. She might as well be aware.

Elena scoffed, partially rolling her eyes. "This is your fault. You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires."

"And now my little brat of a brother is going to make things worse, well, he never did like Damon." He picked at the fibers of the couch's armrest. "I suppose, I should do something, shouldn't I?" He teased.

"Call him off, Klaus." Elena stressed.

He frowned, his voice low and threatening. "You are in no position to make demands, love. Whilst I'd love to cure you, to make more hybrids, I do have further reasons though none the least of which is destroying it – So you lot can't use it against me."

"Whatever our difference is, we want the same thing." She pointed out. She was desperate. "Please. Klaus, I'm begging you."

_That's more like it._ Klaus tilted his head, grinning. He enjoyed Elena's groveling. It made him feel more in control, something he craved and enjoyed the most. Simply because of her look of helplessness, he caved in. Still smiling and rolling his eyes, Klaus pulled out his cell phone.

"Little brother.." He cooed in the phone, Kol on the other line. "Just two days home, and I'm told you've already gone and made a mess."

"Come on Nick.. I was only having some fun." Kol said, leaning against a metal storage rack in the Mystic Grill.

"Those vampires were for my hunter." The hybrid sighed.

"Go make some more… There's no shortage of people." The younger Mikaelson shrugged. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, remembering something. "Oh, speaking of new vampires... That 'friend' of yours, Jesse. She's quite stunning. You wouldn't mind if you set me on a dinner date one of these days? There's no reason why I can't since you fancy that pretty blonde vampire that you've been chasing after for months.."

Klaus scowled, glaring through space, imagining Kol's face. "I will tell you now that she will have nothing to do with you." He growled in a threatening tone.

The younger brother chuckled. "Protective now, are we? Or would that possibly be… Jealousy?"

"None of the sort." Klaus sighed. "More on that later, brother. Listen closely, Kol. Stay away from the Gilbert boy. You understand?" Klaus scolded, glaring out into space.

"Fine. I won't touch him. You have my word." Kol promised his brother, hanging up the phone. He grinned to himself. He didn't have to touch him since Damon could. The hybrid returned his cell into his pocket, returning his attention to Elena. "You are lucky I'm not in too terrible a mood. I hope you can see that." Klaus said lowly.

She stood up, turning to leave. "Thanks." She scoffed, avoiding his gaze.

"Watch yourself, girl!" He shouted out as a last threat, Elena practically gone before he finished his last syllable. With a sigh, he rested his head against the couch closing his eyes. _Kol's gonna trick himself out of this one, I know it_.

Jesse sat on a concrete bench outside on the back patio looking up at the moon. It was calming as the crickets chirped with the smell of fresh grass filled her lungs. The crescent moon stood there still in the sky. It had been a while since she meditated to herself. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy. She believed Klaus was right. Becoming a vampire was one of the greatest things to happen to her. She was no longer burdened worrying on when she'll stop being able to enjoy nights like those. He found her and stepped outside seeing her thoughtful expression. Klaus was engrossed already in his own thoughts. Things were beginning to get complicated, and he was alone besides having this young, inexperienced vampire lurking in his home. Could he really trust her? He needed to do something. With a light tap on the shoulder, Jesse turned to look up at him with a smile.

He briefly smiled back before he frowned once more. She stood up, curious as to what he had to say. Klaus stood close to her, causing her heart to beat quicker than normal. It wasn't the same as the last few times when he was scarier. He made her nervous in a happier way. Maybe Caroline was right. She was beginning to wonder if she was falling in love.

"Now listen carefully, my little artist." The hybrid said gently, never loosing eye contact, brushing a rebellious string of hair from her face. In his paranoia, he felt this was a last resort. He wanted to make sure that he had someone by his side.

His pupils dilated as he spoke, choosing then to compel Jesse for the first time since he met her.

"From now on, you are to do anything and everything I ask you to without question. If ever I'm in danger, you are to defend me at any cost. Understand, love?" Jesse blinked, almost not noticing what he had just done. As a vampire, she was able to tell what he was doing. Compulsion was the closest thing he could do to make a false sirebond. She wondered why he even bothered.

She nodded, carefully taking his hand that was still somewhat stroking her hair. Klaus's own heart skipped a beat, looking at their hands. He hardly noticed what he was doing. His expression turned to confusion. He frowned, looking back at her bright, nervous face. Before she could put a word in, a conflicted Klaus vanished into the house, leaving her alone once more in the darkness of night.

* * *

**Caroline**

* * *

It was late when she reached the Gilbert house, getting a big text from Tyler about what all had happened. She wanted to see things for herself. Kol was dead, and Klaus was trapped in their living room with Bonnie's moon spell. Tyler was already there, gloating about his condition. When she arrived, the first thing she noticed was Jesse, pacing back and forth on the patio. She hadn't been welcomed inside. How could she? She hadn't encountered Jeremy, and never would. Due to the compulsion, it was driving her insane she couldn't go in. Whenever he was in danger, of which he technically was, that was when the compulsion hit her the most.

The new vampire looked mad enough to kill. Controlling her emotions was still a problem.

Before Klaus's killing spree, Jesse's presence was just something that made her wonder if he had changed. Obviously seeing he hadn't, looking at her was starting to become a thorn in her side. To Caroline, Jesse seemed like a sweet girl that was on the wrong team.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline bluntly asked.

Jesse stopped pacing, looking back at her. "I can't get inside." She spoke lowly, crossing her arms. Klaus started to eavesdrop the moment he heard the sound of Caroline's voice. He sat in the living room patiently twitting his thumbs.

Caroline scoffed. "Do you have any idea what he's done!? What he says he's going to do to my friends?"

Jesse looked at the door. "Yes, it's sad, Caroline. I wish nobody could've gotten killed either, but there's nothing anyone can do about it." She replied bitterly, her apathetic nature coming into play. Caroline looked at her in disgust.

"Do you even listen to yourself? He's got you brain washed." She argued.

"I am far from that. I believe I see things much more clearly than any of you could dream of. If anybody around here gave Klaus a moment's notice and actually stopped to listen for once, _maybe_ this could've all been avoided. Far less people would be dead right now." She ranted, referring to the slaughtered hybrids.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Caroline ran up to her, gripped her neck, pinning her to the wall of the house.

"Look, bitch. You seriously need a wake up call." She hissed, digging her nails in her throat, blinded by her own pain.

She wanted to like Klaus, but after what happened, she didn't think she could. Caroline knew she was taking it out on her, but what could she do? Jesse glared at her, almost shocked. "You don't have ANY idea what the hell you've gotten yourself into, and don't you dare say you do." The blonde vampire barked.

Jesse scowled, looking at her with pure hatred. She knew that couldn't be true. He wasn't heartless, though he put up quite a big front. Klaus tilted his head at the cat fight. _Now that isn't quite true, love..._ _She's good company once you get to know her._ Tyler turned his head when he heard the racket outside.

He was about to go for the door until Klaus held up his finger.

"Shh… This is getting interesting." Klaus whispered with a grin. Reluctantly, Tyler stood there. Who else would be a bigger threat than the big bad wolf in his cage? Rebecca was gone with the others out looking for Silas.

Caroline threw her to the ground for emphasis. Jesse groaned, gripping to her neck.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave. I can tell you are a great person! What happened to that one girl who came to me for help wanting to learn self control in feeding straight from the vein?" She exclaimed, glaring at her.

Jesse had no plans of leaving. "I'm still here, Caroline. I don't allow ANYONE to tell me what to do."

"Besides Klaus." Caroline challenged, crossing her arms.

"…That's different." Jesse recoiled, looking away.

"Oh really, how so?" The blonde vampire smirked.

"He deserves some damn respect and from what I've seen, he doesn't get much." She explained. _Someone has to root for him…_

Caroline laughed, not believing what she was hearing. "That's because he doesn't deserve it! Klaus is an absolute monster! He has killed way too many people to even earn a SCRAP of it. He killed Tyler's mom, Jesse. I know you don't care, but the rest of Mystic Falls, does."

Jesse sighed, brushing her hair back as she paced. She decided to ignore Caroline, knowing she wasn't going to get through to her. "I want to burn this house to the ground…" She muttered.

_Did I just hear that right?_ Caroline looked at Jesse like she had lost her mind. "Um.. What?"

"Nothing." Jesse made a fake smile, continuing to pace.

"You are such a freak of nature!" Caroline growled, shoving Jesse out of her way.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jesse called out to her as Caroline slammed the door in her face.

* * *

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" Caroline's cool returned as she went inside.

"I'm enjoying seeing Klaus suffer." He responded, feeling proud of himself.

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus finally stood up, looking at her as Tyler went behind the kitchen table, preparing a few drinks. He looked over to look at the front door, recalling what had just happened before. The argument between the two girls at least proved to them that both cared for him. That was enough for the hybrid to have some form of enthusiasm.

The two briefly gave each other looks before Caroline turned back to Tyler.

"Come home. Don't stoop to his level."

"He. Destroyed. My life." Tyler told her with emphasis, turning to look at Klaus. "I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself." The young hybrid toasted his drink in the air before drinking it.

"Fine." Caroline sighed.

She had enough excitement for one day and didn't feel like adding to it. The least she felt she could do was help Tyler cover up Kol's body with a table cloth. Klaus watched them as tears threatened to escape his grief stricken eyes. All he could do was grip his fists. He was at least happy to see Caroline actually was thoughtful enough to do it so he wouldn't have to look down and see his dead brother every time he looked over.

"Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother. We're even." Klaus said slowly, staring at Tyler. Turning over to Caroline, he almost pleaded to her. "Call Bonnie. Tell her to let me out of here."

She wasn't willing to put up with him. Hands on her hips, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. No way was she going to do that. "I will never, EVER. Help you." She said coldly.

"How quickly do you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf? Or the night, your mother, invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter?"

"How delusional are you? You killed his mother." Caroline pointed out, glaring at him. She continued to rant at him until she took a few steps closer to him. She was already upset by what happened outside. The conversation with Klaus only made it worse.

"You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this.." She chuckled, putting her hands to her mouth. "You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you."

That hurt. Bad. After all what he heard from her, even when she didn't know he was listening. For Klaus it was luck she was so close. Taking this chance, he quickly stabbed her gut, bringing her into his entrapment and bit her, his wolf venom surging in her veins. As she dropped to the floor, he grinned, turning to Tyler, her blood dripping from his chin.

"Now that was worth the calories." Klaus growled, smirking.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

She sat there on the bench carried out Caroline, clinging to her neck. Closing the door, the young hybrid turned to look at Jesse, of whom stared at the two, taking in what had just happened. Klaus bit her. Caroline frowned, staring at her.

"I hope you're glad to know I'm gonna die now.." She spoke bitterly.

"Don't talk like that." Tyler hushed in her ear as they continued moving. He did his best to restrain himself. He was so mad at what Klaus had just done, he was tempted to take Jesse out as revenge. She wasn't worth it. He needed to get Caroline home, away from the nightmare that had suddenly befallen unto them.

Jesse approached the front door. "Klaus?" She called out, knowing he could hear her. He wasn't much in the mood to chat. She focused in on the house, amplifying her hearing to understand what he was saying. He didn't say anything at first. He was too angry to form a civil statement.

"Back window." He finally spoke. She obeyed, moving to the side of the house to the outer part of the room he was trapped in, nearly stepping into a prickly bush. Klaus met her between the glass of the window. He moved the blinds out of the way to see her more clearly.

Jesse was relieved to see him again, to see he was safe. It wasn't just the compulsion talking either. She could tell he was bothered by what he had done. He still put a front about it, pretending to not care.

"I need you to go out to the Salvatore house and try to find some form of spell book to try and see if there's a quick way out of this." Klaus told her in desperation. He knew she probably wouldn't find anything, but he had to try anyway. He would be damned if the cure was to get shoved down his throat.

Jesse nodded. "I'll need directions."

"I'll text them to you." He sighed, putting a hand on the pocket that held his phone. He looked down, scowling. There was no other worse feeling in the world to be vulnerable.

She hated looking at him like he was. Trapped. Putting a hand on the glass, she took one last glance. "..Klaus?" She spoke quietly. With that one look, she was asking him what happened to Caroline. What had she missed.

He looked back at her in silence. "…Do you think of me as a monster?" He asked in a hushed, cold tone looking into her eyes. She shook her head. "I think of you as an angry soul…" She answered nervously. Klaus crouched down to meet to her level, reaching eye contact. "What happened to Caroline tonight was an example of my fury, and reason to fear me, miss Jesse. Remember that." He spoke softly as she looked away.

"…Got it…" She said just above a whisper before disappearing.


	5. Tension

**Jesse**

* * *

She felt about as trapped as Klaus was the whole few days he was gone. She couldn't find a scrap of useful information from the Salvatore household, and Klaus advised her to not go near Bonnie's home. Wandering aimlessly through the town, she made a mental map of mystic falls, visiting libraries and reading vampire novels. She chuckled looking over at the Twilight section. Jesse had seen the movies, thinking how hilariously stupid they were. The storyline was good, but the movies were more comedic than dramatic to her. It was getting dark. She figured that since she was a vampire and therefore had infinite time bullshitting around, why not do things she always thought of doing but never tried? Compulsion sounded like a fun trick.

Out of boredom, anger, and loneliness, Jesse went down to the Mystic Grill, making sure nobody she recognized was there. It was a normal business day, full of mostly young adults and high school students. Good, Matt was off for the night. Soon after entering, her boss approached her. He was a man in his 30's with a serious stink eye. He looked like the kind of man that had to work for everything in his life. "Jesse, can I speak to you for a minute?" He set her aside. She looked at him smiling, in her mind what he was going to do with him.

"Where have you been?"

She shrugged. "Around, why?"

Oblivious to her planning, he scolded her. "You have been gone all week, and I'm afraid I can't depend on you. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to let you go."

Jesse pretended to be sad. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry I was a bad employee." She said with sarcasm. Looking directly into his eyes, she then started her compulsion, pupils dilating and retracting. "But since I'm here, could you stay in the back room for me? Anything you see and hear is all completely normal."

She wanted to compel everyone in the grill to do her bidding, just for at least that night, of which she did. For those co-workers she actually liked, she asked them to go home. She felt that if she got hungry, she didn't want anyone she liked getting hurt. Everyone went about their business, though all compelled. Jesse made a sign that said **"Private Party – Grill Closed"** posting it on the door so nobody else would enter. As she sat at the bar, she had a handsome guy next to her, one that even gave Damon Salvatore a run for his money. He was of course compelled to be there at her disposal. She bit into the nameless man's neck a few times throughout the night, told not to scream or feel pain. Jesse didn't want to be a complete monster. She still hated seeing others being hurt.

Wiping blood off her mouth, she heard someone trying to open the front door. It was Klaus. He forced the door open, breaking the internal mechanisms. Bonnie had been hurt bad enough for the spell to fall apart. He was free, though through having an argument with Caroline after she returned to see if he would actually spare Tyler. He told her he'd give Tyler a head start and to get as far away, and how he will kill him if found. Klaus wondered why that wasn't enough for her. He was trying his best, bending over backwards, to make her happy.

Klaus studied his surroundings. Everyone was acting normal, though a few of them had vampire bites on their necks. How Jesse took to being a vampire further intrigued him.

"No personal invite for me, love?" He smirked approaching her.

Jesse smiled, thrilled to see him. High on blood and relaxed with wine, she knew it was going to be a fantastic evening. "I had no idea when you were getting out!" She chuckled as he shooed off the nameless male human to sit beside her.

Klaus ordered whiskey, making the bartender keep the bottle. He noticed her change in appearance. In his absence he saw she had bought classier, finer clothing. Black and red. Still casual, she wore black skinny denim jeans with black platform shoes. She wore a crimson red silk top with a light black jacket that completed her outfit. She even went out of her way to style her hair, curled and partially held back. She still kept the bangs that framed her heart shaped face. Klaus even noticed she was wearing make-up. It was primarily just dark eye shadow, but it made a significant change.

He couldn't help but to brush the hair back out of her face. It was soft. Warm.

"I see you've been keeping busy as I was incarcerated in that bloody house..." He took a shot of whiskey, debating on just chugging the bottle.

She smirked, taking a shot herself. "If I'm going to be here forever, I figured I might as well look good doing it."

Klaus smiled at her. "If I wasn't mistaken, you're starting to really sound like someone who actually knows what they want."

"I don't know what I want. I almost never do." She said bitterly, glaring over the crowd of mortal beings laughing, dining, playing pool and listening to music. "It doesn't matter. It's them who actually should worry about what they want to do. For them, every day counts. They only have a short time to do it. 10 years, 20 tops. Instead of living their life to the fullest, they piss it away with alcohol, partying, staying in one place their whole life never accomplishing anything other than just surviving. I was scared that was going to be the same road I was going on as a human.." She said, pouring her heart out to him. "Until you came along."

They shared a glance, looking at one another. Klaus then understood the former sadness in her eyes when she was human. It was clear to him that she had the internal battle of worrying about growing old, and how he saved her from it. Jesse was more vibrant dead than alive. After a long swig of whiskey, he cleared his throat, getting off the barstool and heading towards the juke box. His hybrid body was only mildly buzzed as he had a high alcohol tolerance. He was just trying to forget about everything, if only for a moment. Silas. The cure. Caroline.

He turned to "Sail" by AWOLNATION. It was simple, but bold.

Klaus signaled Jesse to him. With hesitation, she approached Klaus. Catching her by surprise, he took her hand taking the lead in a dance. She surprised him by how she was able to dance to the beat. It was obvious she heard this one before. Still, the young vampire wasn't used to dancing with someone else. With the alcohol in Klaus's system, he wasn't quite himself either. He made the potentially dangerous decision of allowing his guard to be down.

_This is how I show my love  
I made it in my mind because  
I blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

Klaus and Jesse danced close, his hand on her waist that sent chills down her back. He whispered in her ear. "Do you know what happens when a vampire gets bitten by a werewolf?" When she shook her head, he grinned, his mouth dangerously close to her neck. "They die within 24 hours." He could feel the tension in her muscles. She realized that's what Caroline meant about how she was going to die. Klaus wanted Jesse to feel pain for the purpose of knowing how to handle it.

_SAIL_

If she knew pain, she would not fear it. He enjoyed knowing he had the ability to decide someone's fate. The original hybrid's plan was to make her into a strong vampire ally. It would take a few centuries. She already had proven herself she accepted what she was.

He looked in her eyes, furrowed in confusion. "Do you trust me?" He asked, genuinely unsure of her answer. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly nodded. How could she not? He saved her life. He was the reason why she was no longer in pain. Klaus was the first person she ever encountered that actually stirred emotion in her. That silent yes was all he needed, as he bit down into her neck, his hybrid K9s sinking in slowly. She made a silent scream, her hands gripping to his jacket.

_This is how an angel dies  
I blame it on my own sick pride  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

It burned. It burned worse than she thought she could imagine. The werewolf venom quickly made its way into the blood stream. Letting her go, he wiped his mouth off. Her blood was still sweet on his lips. He made sure not to make a mess either. The room was spinning as she was in shock from the burning pain radiating on her neck. She leaned against a pool table, taking in deep breaths.

In his madness, he was testing her. Whether or not she passed depended on if she was going to live. He stood behind her as she cried in pain, touching her neck. It wasn't healing! Fear was the next thing she felt. Her hands, shakey, Jesse stared at Klaus. "W-What the hell?!"

"Careful, love. The quicker your heart rate, the faster it works." He advised, observing her natural reaction of the realization she was in real danger of dying.

_Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself (myself)  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_SAIL!_

Knowing that whatever she did she would die anyway, it made her fearless. To die eventually to her meant all the time in between was merely trivial. She felt in that moment she was as close to being mortal again than any other time, given she survived. Jesse grabbed the collar of Klaus's jacket, forcing him closer. Her fear had turned into rage.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" She cried, as if she didn't already know.

Klaus laughed. "Careful, love, this is a new jacket."

Eyes glossy, Jesse scowled, giving him the dirtiest look.

"I don't care. Why the hell did you do that?" She winced, trying to ignore the shooting pain that was beginning to trail down her left arm. It was obvious to Klaus she had no plans of calming herself. If she was to die, she would rather die quickly than slowly. She didn't run. She didn't fight, though it was clear she was wanting to. If it was his blood that was the cure, she contemplated her chances of forcing it out. Her chances would be too low.

"Do you _still_ trust me." He smirked, taking her hands, feeling her grip weakening. Looking within herself, she didn't hold back.

"….Yes." She choked, looking away.

He bit into his wrist offering it to her. The young vampire stared at it, never seeing something so fantastic as what was practically an elixir of life. She bit down and fed, immediately feeling a calm flow through her as the pain subsided. Klaus's blood tasted sharp, like cranberry juice. This was the second time in one night Klaus allowed is blood to be fed from. It was nearly as intimate as when he spared Caroline's life earlier that evening. His breathing labored closing his eyes, enjoying the supernatural high of vampire on vampire feeding.

He started to feel how a bond was forming; how neither of them could see each other the same way again. In her desperation, she forgot about reminding herself of self control. She fed on him longer than Caroline had. Klaus smiled nervously, realizing he had forgotten her inexperience. For the slightest moment he was worried he was going to faint.

_Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening  
So blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

_Sail!_

She let go, only to have Klaus continue to hold her in his moment of physical weakness. He leaned against a brick support beam. It took slightly longer than usual for his wrist to heal. Klaus wasn't the only one with a high. Jesse felt like she was floating. In this embrace, she knew her love for him suddenly grew stronger, despite unintentionally allowing him to hold her life in the palm of his hand. For the hybrid, he wasn't sure what to think. He loved Caroline. He would do anything for her, even if it meant he had to swallow his pride allowing Tyler to run.

Jesse made him feel wanted; as if he wasn't hated and nobody wanted to kill him. She hadn't rejected him the countless times Caroline did. She was easier. What concerned him though was her micro bursts of rage with a habit of killing her victims without blinking. Within a hundred years, it could grow into something worse.

She was dangerous and didn't even know it.

That was what Klaus felt was so alluring. He wanted to control that fire within his little artist. He saw a lot of his old self within the young vampire. Things he sometimes wished he could change. That's why he never intended to let her die; why he was so protective, why he held her. His heart twisted in different angles, unsure where to go. He couldn't admit to himself his friendship with Jesse was beginning to form into something bigger. He couldn't.

"Uhm.." He spoke in a dry voice, returning to his senses.

Jesse blinked, the moment passing. They let go of one another enough to distance themselves. Neither of them felt like having much more fun at The Grill that night. Before they left, the two drained a human of blood before leaving, simply to recover from all the energy put into the werewolf bite. She drove home as Klaus remained silent, still somewhat recovering from the blood high.

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

He started to become weary of Jesse after the night at the Grill. He was more alarmed of himself than her. When she entered the room for something, be it to organize some papers, he remained quiet, texting on his smartphone. Jesse was able to sense his uneasiness, knowing this wasn't like him.

"You wanna go grab some lunch?" She suggested, trying to get him to talk.

Klaus glanced up at her, shaking his head. "We're having company tomorrow evening."

Jesse frowned. "..Okay." Without questioning, she took her papers out of the study and left. This was the third time she noticed his silent attitude. _Did I do something wrong?_ She thought, walking up into the guest bedroom. It was practically hers, anyway. In contrast to how Klaus kept his bedroom free of clutter, Jesse kept her room vibrant with books and décor occupying the walls and tiny dresser.

* * *

The following morning, Klaus was waiting for Haley to arrive. He had compelled humans in the kitchen preparing a meal for three. He was in the dining room when an agitated Jesse stepped in. He looked at her, seeing she was dressed well enough for an outing.

"Jesse love, could you drop by the store and grab some tortilla chips?" He asked, avoiding eye contact.

Resisting the compulsion, she stood her ground. "I'm not doing anything for you until you tell me why the hell you've been avoiding me." She spoke, feeling hurt. "Did I do something wrong, Klaus?" She took a step forward.

"No." He chuckled under his breath. _Why would she think that?_

"Then tell me why you've been ignoring me." She demanded, crossing her arms. She wasn't going to back down. Ever since she became a vampire, the feeling of submissiveness and obedience was growing more irritating. The compulsion Klaus had over her made her submissive, but not entirely. Her emotions and free will were strong, just enough to keep her legs still.

"I will not be hounded on by you, Jesse." He huffed, becoming irritated. You could cut the tension between them with a knife. They were both fighting for power in those small words.

"Just answer the question. It's not hard. I do everything you say. It's the least you could do, as a friend." She pleaded, hating that scowl on his face. They glared at one another.

"I'm just still shaken a bit by how that witch trapped me in the Gilbert house." He lied, speaking lowly. "Now stop looking at me like that." He looked away, storming out of the room.

Jesse stood there, frustrated. _Well I guess I'm going for tortilla chips…_ She sighed, stepping out of the house.

She came back with a small bag of groceries. The moment she stepped foot inside, she noticed a difference in the energy of the room bringing with it the voice of another woman. Jesse frowned, following the voice. It was Klaus and someone else talking. As she entered the room, both of them turned to look at her.

"Ah, Jesse, meet Haley. This is our guest for the evening." Klaus stated, making no room for small talk. The werewolf was there for one purpose, and that was to give him information about Katherine in return of fine dining and a relaxing safe atmosphere. The two women studied each other for a moment. Haley turned back to the hybrid without saying a word to Jesse.

"Where'd you find this one? She some sort of substitute for Caroline?" Haley asked casually, not realizing how hurtful and cold she sounded. With her wolf senses, she just couldn't help but pick up the aroma of pheromones coming from the both of them. She was the only one there who could see it.

"Hello to you too, bitch…" Jesse tilted her head with an unnerving grin. She wanted to snap Haley's neck at that moment, leaving her for dead. Haley giggled, finding Jesse's reaction hilarious. It just made her even more suspicious. Klaus frowned. "It would be wise to not make assumptions, wolf." He warned. It was easy for him to see Jesse's anger boiling below the surface.

Haley sighed. "Sure…" She turned away and headed towards the bathroom.

Jesse looked at Klaus confused. "Do I want to know what that was about?" She asked. The hybrid looked back at his little artist, slowly approaching her. He managed to cool down after their last little conversation. He could tell something changed in her as well. Standing by her, each other facing the opposite direction, he kept his hands behind his back.

"Be nice." He said to her in a hushed tone. "I have her here for one purpose, and that is to get information. I don't want any trouble, love."

* * *

"So, you're rested, you're fed. Tell me about Katerina." Klaus asked as Haley finished her plate. The three sat there at the dining table. Klaus on one end, Haley on the other, Jesse in the middle. The young vampire naturally wasn't all that hungry. She preferred red wine over a meal.

"Most men get their power kicked from torture and intimidation. With you, it's drinks and fine dining." She replied, swirling the liquid in her glass around before consuming it.

"Well, in your case I favour hospitality over unplesantness. But I have been known to change my mind on a whim. Where is Katerina?" He was becoming annoyed with her wasting such time.

"You seriously think I know?" Haley raised her brow, glaring at him. The two bickered as Jesse listened on, almost not feeling sorry for 'Katerina'. The conversation shifted once Haley found she really didn't have too much else to say about what she knew. She wanted to stretch things out as much as she could. The wolf enjoyed taking advantage of such a great opportunity, enjoying accommodations she rarely ever experienced.

Jesse felt ignored. Other than small talk, Klaus didn't have much to say to her. He was relaxed, pretending nothing was eating at him. Jesse was fond company. Despite the silence, she admitted to herself her day wasn't all that bad either.

After dinner, Haley made herself at home looking through Klaus's paintings. He had stepped out to talk to one of the Salvatore brothers over business.

Jesse leaned against the doorframe watching her. "Great, aren't they?"

"If you call amateur great." Haley scoffed. She turned and saw one that didn't look like it came from him. It was Jesse's painting. "That one is mine.." The young vampire noted, wanting to take it and hide it from her. She wasn't about to let her insult her work as well.

Haley laughed. "So that's why he keeps you around. Someone to entertain with a petty hobby."

Jesse scoffed. "..It's not just a hobby. Art is therapeutic and rare to find someone who does it." She said in defense of herself and the paintings. "Most people don't realize that artists and their work is mainly fueled by the pains of the past. Why do you think Sweeney Todd was so great?" She grinned, thinking of the movie. _Tim Burton was a twisted soul indeed._ She thought to herself.

Haley grinned. "So you love how you finally met someone who's as sad and tortured as yours?" She teased.

Klaus silently returned, and couldn't help but eavesdrop on the two, confident enough Jesse wouldn't pick a fight. Her compulsion wasn't too weak. He also had faith she had common sense. She knew how whatever he did was important.

Jesse laughed. "No way. He's far from pathetic." She admitted, her self esteem showing itself. "I admire his strength." She looked over at one of his bigger paintings. It was one with a big tree towering over a small figure that must've been a man. She sighed, wishing Klaus would return back to his old self. She herself was still processing how he bit her, then cured her within moments. It just made little sense to her.

"I think you like more than just his strength." Haley egged on, turning to look at more of Klaus's collection. "I think… You're into _him_."

Embarrassment was what hit her first. She paused, giving her a dirty look. Her silence encouraged Haley to go on. "There's something going on between you two, isn't there?" She grinned behaving like a know-it-all. Even Klaus began to feel nervous, even though he knew they couldn't see him. "But wait, I thought he was hell bent determined on winning over Caroline. Even if he liked you, he'd choose her."

Jesse shuffled her feet, looking away. "You should know how that feels since you'll never have a chance with Tyler." She pointed out.

Haley chuckled, admitting how true that was. Klaus crossed his arms, curling his lips. He refused to admit to himself that he was drawing close to Jesse. He sacrificed enough for Caroline, though she barely returned any signs of affection in return. He'll show her. He'll prove to himself he wasn't simply allured to Jesse for the pure reason they had things in common, how she didn't see him as some evil demon that needed to be locked in a box for eternity. He'll show the world he wasn't a hopeless romantic, though he feared he was just fooling himself.

"Yeah, but still. Caroline is cuter, anyway." Haley added with a giggle.

Jesse rolled her eyes. "I need a drink." She said, swiftly leaving the room only to nearly collide with Klaus. He stared at her almost to be intimidating.

"Making friends, are we?" He asked quietly, slightly tilting his head.

"Barely." She breathed, standing close to him. She loved the way he smelt. He held his urge to feel her soft black hair. Neither of them backed away, determined to hold their ground, not allowing each other to appear weak. "If you want to stop acting like you don't know me, I'll be somewhere else." She sighed, giving up and stepping out of the house.

She was in a bad mood and had to get out. Haley really tested Jesse's patience, something she had little of that day.

* * *

"My sister informs me that your vampire assailant is dead." Klaus announced, getting off the phone. Haley twirled her glass of liquor turning look at him almost surprised. "So you're safe. You're free to go… Or stay." He added, hinting on something more devious.

She stepped over facing him. "I could be persuaded to stay… Enjoy some of the good life." She looked at her glass, watching the moving liquid. She approached him as she continued speaking. "And maybe I could drum up a few more of Katherine's secrets and you can do something for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, love." He stepped towards her. "But you'll never convince me to let Tyler go free."

"Well then I guess I'll never get my chance with Tyler… Anymore than you'll have a shot with Caroline. I guess we should just settle what we have. You'll have Jesse and, maybe, I could go after Matt. He's a sweet kid." She sighed, pretending to be sad.

Klaus smiled, opening his mouth to say something, only to sigh and turn away. She was right. If he killed Tyler, he'd lose Caroline. Could he live with it? He wasn't sure. Jesse was already putting a strain on his emotions. He was still denying himself the ability to express his affections. She wasn't a rebound girl. She was his companion. A friend. Perhaps one of his only friends, that made the world seem a little brighter. Jesse wasn't Caroline. She was something else.

His thoughts were interrupted by Haley's words. "Do you wanna know why I like that painting?"

He turned around. "Well perhaps it was because it allowed you to see into my deep wounded soul." Klaus responded in sarcasm with a frown.

She stepped forward. "I saw how twisted it really is.." She said slowly, biting her lip. She was definitely giving him signals, teasing him. "..And maybe I can relate." It's not like the thought hadn't come to mind either. He wanted to test something. If he didn't care about Jesse, he wouldn't have any trouble with a fling.

He stepped back over to her. "So what's it gonna be? Going?"

She leaned in speaking softly. "You like being in control, you tell me."

After a few long intensifying stares, he grabbed her, kissing Haley roughly. It was on, and they were alone. Just before they had done anything, their clothes stripped off laying on the dining room table, there was a noise from the front part of the room.

Jesse forgot her car keys. She stumbled in. "Hey I forgot-" She started, stopping in her tracks at what she saw. Jesse almost felt like she could vomit.

Klaus and Haley's heated encounter occurred in the study room. She didn't mean to walk in, and certainly did not expect to see them all over each other. The two stared at Jesse, Klaus almost shocked to see her there. His heart beat rapidly, wishing she hadn't witnessed this.

"Get out!" Haley growled the startled young vampire.

In shock, Jesse vanished in a blur as if she was never there. Klaus hesitated, staring at the door where she momentarily once stood before returning his attention to Haley. In his drunken state, he continued to ravish the werewolf into submission as if Jesse's disruption never happened.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

Resting her cheek on her hand, she sipped on blood-laced wine at the bar in The Grill playing Angry Birds on her phone. Little did she know the man sitting directly across from her about four seats down. Damon noticed her hurt expression and could smell the blood from her drink.

"I know that look anywhere." Damon said to her, catching her attention. She looked up, her bright green eyes baring into his.

"What kind of look is that?" She asked.

He sighed, moving his drink over to sit by her. He was there simply to get out of the house. Elena's lack of humanity was driving him insane.

"There are only a few reasons why a pretty girl like you sits alone at a bar. You're either here because you got A, dumped.. B, out looking for an incredibly handsome guy to sweep you off your feet. C, someone died, or D, general guy trouble." Jesse studied Damon's relaxed, casual demeanor. He acted like stuff like this happened every day. He shrugged. "Or in your case, Ms. Mysterious-vampire-of-whom-I've-never-met, option E where you're looking for a bite."

_How did he…?_ She looked at her wine. _Oh yeah… _

"Don't be so surprised. I wasn't born yesterday." Damon rolled his eyes, taking a shot of his whiskey.

"Jesse." She greeted, offering her hand.

"Damon." His eyebrows furrowed, shaking hers briefly. "You aren't the mysterious little vampire who went through our stuff while we were gone, are you? Caroline mentioned a while back of another lady vamp she helped out a few weeks ago. " He grinned, happy to solve another mystery of Mystic Falls.

Jesse nervously looked away, twirling her drink in the glass. "..Klaus was looking for a way to get out of the house before you got back." She admitted.

The Salvatore brother chuckled. "Oh, I see." He grinned. "Next time, clean up afterwards." Damon rolled his eyes, looking down at his glass. "Are you in the dog house or…?"

"It's not like that.." She said too quickly, feeling her face become rosy. "I uhm.. It's complicated." Jesse took another sip of wine, losing her game on the phone. Damon knew the situation between Klaus and Caroline, but didn't expect this. He recalled his own crazy love triangle, instantly seeing himself in Jesse's position. Klaus wasn't all that bad of a guy he claimed to be. Damon almost could call him a friend.

He chuckled, giving Jesse a light pat on the back. "Hang in there, kid. He's a tough nut to crack." He advised, getting up out of his seat.

* * *

It was late when she finally crept back into the Mikaelson estate. Klaus dozed off in the study room. Before disappearing upstairs, she glanced over at him. He seemed less.. Dangerous when his face was so relaxed. She wanted to touch it. Then again… Hayley. She prayed that was nothing. The thought of her getting caught up in Klaus made her want to vomit worse than walking in on them.

She vanished as he suddenly woke again, realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch. The sound of the door closing was what ultimately woke him up, and the sound of her running up the stairs. He debated on speaking with her. After all of that day done, he did admit to himself he was acting a bit too cruel, not speaking to her practically at all that day without much explanation. Perhaps later. It was late.

* * *

**I so hate the Klaus and Hayley bit... The only reason why i changed it back was because of The Originals pilot... Stupid... Wolf... Ruining everything... I felt so bad for Klaus. lol**


	6. What Makes Us Stronger

**Okay... What makes this chapter somewhat interesting is that in some parts, I've implanted Jesse in where Caroline would originally stand. Again, this is a scenario 'see how it would play out' kind of thing. I kinda like it. lol Anyway more on that later, enjoy.**

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

She emerged from her bedroom the next morning and into the kitchen looking for a blood bag to sip on to put in with coffee. The young vampire wanted a little kick of energy so she could start looking around and seeing where else she could live. Her confidence nearly shattered, Jesse almost didn't feel wanted or needed in the house anymore. Or did Klaus actually want her to stay?

"Jesse?" Klaus called out, hearing her move about in the kitchen. He entered the room meeting her bright, curious eyes. She sighed, starting the coffee maker. "Um.." He wasn't quite able to summon how he wanted to assure her everything wasn't as dramatic as it seemed yesterday.

"I'm sorry about yesterday.." She started, looking down. He wasn't sure which one he was sorry about. Snapping at him or walking in on him with Hayley.

"…As am I. Yesterday didn't play out the way I wanted at all.." He admitted. Jesse frowned, looking away, assuming the worst on what he meant by that. To her, what didn't play out meant Hayley.

"I'm going to actually go to work today." She said, watching the coffee brew. Mindless work always cleared her head. Klaus looked over at his phone. The morning silence was uncomfortable. "That works.. Stefan needs my help today, so I'll be gone."

"Silas related?" She raised her brow.

"Of course, love." Klaus turned away, leaving her be in the kitchen.

* * *

**Caroline**

* * *

She was helping Stefan, and reluctantly Klaus, find Silas and Bonnie before it was too late. She almost couldn't believe she was walking so far out into the woods with the hybrid. He was tracking the location with the map on his phone. He refused to let her see it, and it frustrated her.

"I just wanna see where we are." She pleaded in frustration, trailing behind him.

"You know, when we split up you did have the option of going with Stefan." Klaus sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, and leave Bonnie's life in your hands? Fat chance. Do you even know how to read a map?" She responding, catching up to him.

"Yes. Do you know who taught me? My friend Magellan." Klaus replied, carefully placing the device in the back pocket of his jacket.

"Wow you had a friend. So is he drawn to your darkness too?" She asked with sarcasm. His words from that previous conversation was still bugging her. Was he actually hinting at something?

"Actually I was referring to Damon and Elena when I said that, but clearly it struck a chord with you." Klaus pointed out. It almost pleased him how she even compared their near love/hate relationship to what was called a Delena-ship.

"It's because it's not true!" She recoiled. "There is no allure to darkness." She said, almost telling it to herself. She knew she was spitting out bullshit. Of course there was.

"Really." Klaus didn't believe her either. "So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone is capable of doing terrible things, for some reason, cares about you." He scolded, staring into her eyes. He was frustrated. Caroline was as stubborn and close minded as a mule.

"I did once when I thought he was worth it." She admitted.

_So she did feel something.. Great._ Klaus mentally sighed to himself.

"But it turns out some people can't be fixed. People who do terrible things… Are just terrible people." Caroline said coldly to Klaus, who looked and felt utterly betrayed. There was no getting to her. Why couldn't she be more accepting like Jesse was? Klaus enjoyed pursuing Caroline because she was a challenge. He was beginning to wonder if she'll ever actually listen. Damon was right. Some people are more forgiving than others. Speaking of forgiving… He wondered about Jesse's reaction when she walked in on him and Haley.

"We're here. Although the lack of witch suggests we're in the wrong location.."

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

It was late when her shift ended. She took on a 2pm to 11pm shift, but with her vampiric strength, it felt far less draining. Making it out to her small car, she saw someone lurking beside her. It was Klaus, or so it's whom she thought it was. She heard of Silas through the grape vine, but knew little of his shape shifting abilities. She almost had no way of knowing the man near her was in truth, Silas.

"On your way home, love?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Did you get what you needed taken care of?" She asked, wiping hair from her face.

He nodded, keeping his hands in his coat pocket. Tilting his head, Silas/Klaus gestured her to follow. With a moment's hesitation, she stepped towards him. The two walked side by side on the sidewalk. It was a cool, quiet night.

"Do you know why I like you, Miss Jesse?" He asked in a cool voice. She looked at him, puzzled, waiting for him to continue. He looked up. "No one is born evil in your mind. You're there for me besides my family."

She shrugged. "Nobody should be alone."

Silas/KIaus led her down into a park with plenty of trees, explaining it was a shortcut home. She wanted to let go of what happened the other night and move on with their friendship. "Remember when we first met? You were terrified. You actually thought you could defend yourself with a shovel. As weak a human you were, you still stood up to someone as ruthless as me." He chuckled. She smiled weakly, replaying it in her mind. Jesse wondered to herself why Klaus was bringing it up. Where was he going with this? They walked deep enough into the park where Silas/Klaus found was deep enough.

"What choice did I have?" She smiled. He paused, looking at her. Jesse looked up at Silas/Klaus.

He swallowed dryly, looking nervous. "Jesse, about Hayley.." He spoke quietly. Jesse looked away, afraid this is where the conversation was leading to. He cupped her face, making her face him. "…I'm sorry you had to see that."

She sighed, holding his hand. "I shouldn't have come back. I could've just walked.. If I knew-"

"It meant nothing, Jesse." Silas/Klaus smiled weakly. "She was asking for it just to get to you… She knows how much I mean to you." In Jesse's cloudy mind, something suddenly sparked. Klaus wasn't acting like himself. He was never so mushy. Not only that, but where was his intoxicating aroma that smelt like old library books? Jesse looked at him as if she was examining him. Silas was sensing his disguise was wearing thin. She knew something was up.

"I can't admit it yet that I… Believe I fancy you." Silas/Klaus said softly, his lips within inches from hers. It was his last attempt to recapture her attention. It was too late. She shoved him away.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her eyes dark with fangs forming in her mouth.

Silas/Klaus grinned. "It's me, Klaus! Who else, love?"

"The Klaus I know isn't so soft... Mushy.. You barely looked at me in the eye this morning." She recoiled, ready to attack at any moment.

He knew there was no getting to her. Silas/Klaus grabbed a thick tree branch from the ground and stabbed Jesse in the gut, pinning her to a tree. The branch had pierced through Jesse's abdomen and became wedged in a weak point of the tree behind her. She choked, bug eyed and gasping in pain. She knew it would end like this. She just never knew when. Silas/Klaus whispered in her ear, "Your dearest hybrid better soon give me the cure, or I'll be sure he knows what misery is. You better save your compassion and 'understanding' for someone who cares. He is a sweet angel in comparison to the likes of me."

"Silas!" She growled, glaring with pure hatred at him in Klaus's form.

He smiled. "That's what I'm called." Silas hissed in Klaus's voice. The way he depicted him was disgusting to her. She gripped to the branch that was holding her still. Tears rolling down her eyes, she screamed. "You won't get off so easy!"

"What are you going to do? Tell Klaus? Is the big bad wolf going to rain on my parade?" He mocked. The ageless shape shifter reached into her pocket and took her cell phone, then proceeded to destroy it slamming it against a tree. _Oh come on!_ She cried in her mind. _I have no luck with phones.. _"He and his little friend Caroline completed the triangle. If anything, he helped me. Sit tight and stay pretty." He winked, disappearing. Jesse wasn't fooled. She knew Klaus wouldn't help someone like him. Not intentionally. She could see he was an artist of deception. **[Play on words haha]**

* * *

She didn't know which one was more painful: The werewolf bite or being a living shish kabob. Taking deep breaths, she looked down, seeing how the blood stained her shirt.

_Okay. Calm down… You've been worse…_ She told herself, closing her eyes. Jesse amplified her hearing, trying to see if anybody was near by. Nobody. With her phone in pieces, she had no way of calling for help. In panic, she screamed. She screamed for help as loud as she could. No one came. Jesse cried, scratching at the wood until her fingers became bloody.

"Please…." She cried to no one, bowing her head in defeat.

In the young vampire's lowest point, she thought back on before it all happened, before even moving to Mystic Falls. She could imagine her drunken father, always sitting in the living room at any time of the day, watching television. Her mother always working. The most Jesse's father did was provide the money from his disability check and pay the bills. In a neighborhood without children, it was rare for her to even find a friend unless they were at least 4 years younger. She fended for herself, making her own meals and getting to school on time. There were times where she just wanted to quit. Nobody in school ever paid much attention to her, unless she was creating something. Her best friend became the paint brush, the story of her life, drawn into endless sketch books. For 17 years, this was how her life played out. Alone.

After graduating she floated amongst friends from school that almost were practical strangers. She never knew how to talk to them. They never understood. Despite it all, she had compassion in her young human years. Though she couldn't understand people, she was kind and generous at heart. It was what got her so many places; she had power though popularity. Though surrounded by strangers who cared about her, and provided for her, and even thought of her as a leader; she still never connected with any of them at a deeper level than acquaintance.

Until Klaus. Then again, he hadn't been human in centuries. Jesse realized that's why she was able to get so close to him. From the start she was incapable of befriending humans because inside, she already lost part of her humanity before she was immortal. The thought of Klaus brought Jesse back to her senses.

Her ears were ringing as she struggled for control moving her body. The wood was crippling. She had to gather her strength.

"One… Two…" She grunted, one foot standing against the tree.

She was trying to at least dislodge the branch out of the tree behind her. At least then she'd be mobile.

"Three!" She choked, pushing as hard as she could.

She felt as if she was human again. The pain was almost too much. Breaking a sweat, she tried again. Finally, after the third attempt, she was partially free as she dislodged the branch.

Her joy was short lived, as she stumbled, the tree branch hit the ground, deepening the wound in a gruesome fashion, the wood sliding through her body. Jesse's agonizing screams echoed through the woods, as frightened birds frantically flew away. The young vampire finally fainted, unable to take the pain.

* * *

It was morning by the time she finally woke back up. Gasping for air, she was immediately met once more with pain. At least this time, Jesse knew she could finally remove the branch out of herself. Crawling to the nearest tree, she helped herself up. Leaning against it, she slowly grabbed the branch from her back and slowly started to pull it out. She was just grateful it didn't hit her spine.

After about five minutes of agonizing pain, she finally yanked the branch out. Gasping for air, she heavily leaned her weight on the tree as the young vampire's body started to heal back up. Whatever fragmented pieces were there moved back to the surface of her skin, falling out on their own. Once the dizziness stopped, in catching her breath, she paused to examine her surroundings. She lost more blood than she thought, seeing a small pool of her own blood just across from her under the tree she was originally pinned against.

"Silas.." She growled lowly, pure hatred boiling in her stomach. _You're going to pay. I don't know how or when.. But you will. Nobody plays with my emotions like that... _She silently wept, finally turning away heading home.

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

Silas just stabbed him in the back. Literally. He was in agony. He was alone. Klaus managed to make it through his front door, after about two hours of crawling out of the woods, never knowing Jesse was only a mile away suffering a similar amount of excruciating pain. He tried calling her, repeatedly.

With his shirt off, Klaus scratched at his back, wincing. He even tried taking out what he believed was the stake out from his back. Running against walls and trying to dislodge the piece himself, he screamed in agony as he intentionally broke bones in attempt to squeeze it out. The hybrid was in a cold sweat and in the corner of the room. He heard someone walking in. It was surprisingly enough, Caroline.

"Klaus we need to talk…" She stared. "What happened to _you_?"

"Silas!" He cried, staring at her. "He attacked me. He stabbed me with the white oak stake.. A piece of it… Is still inside me." He panted, leaning against the firewall frame.

Caroline approached him, "My god, Klaus that could kill you!"

Klaus chuckled, moving closer leaning on a table. "I certainly FEEL like I'm dying." He panicked, looking up at her.

She stroked his hair, trying to comfort him. Klaus looked at her as she cupped her hands to his face. "As much as I would love to watch you die, you still haven't found me that cure." It wasn't Caroline.

Klaus shoved her away. "Silas!" He growled, backing away in fear. He stumbled, falling to the ground just in front of the fireplace. He never felt so low. It was the worst feeling he had ever felt, helpless. He always believed he was the biggest and the baddest, but he realized that day he was very wrong.

Silas/Caroline circled the room. "That's right." He said, turning around still shaped like Caroline. "Last night I looked like Shane… Today I look like Caroline, and tomorrow? Who knows."

Klaus glared up at him/her in hatred, tortured to see Caroline like this. "Show me your real face." He hissed through his teeth. Silas quickly vanished, reappearing behind him. Instead of appearing as Caroline, he transformed into Jesse. The hybrid's heart sank, turning around seeing what he had done. He quickly moved, distancing himself from Silas/Jesse. It was more haunting to him seeing her like that.

"Now why would I do that when I can look like whomever I want you to see?" He/she asked, taking a step forward, seeing how scared he was. Silas enjoyed seeing the face of fear. Klaus looked up, seeing Jesse's green eyes, how he wished seeing the real her. "Resist me all you want, Klaus. But until you bring me the cure, I will bring you nothing but misery."

Before he knew it, Silas was gone. He was alone once more, on his knees.

* * *

It was a whole 20 minutes later before Jesse ran in looking for Klaus. He heard someone walking in. He legitimately didn't know who it was. For all he knew, it was still Silas, playing more mind games.

"Klaus?" Jesse cried, looking frantic.

She had to see him. Before all that happened before what Silas did, it didn't matter. She couldn't be upset with him. Not after that. The original hybrid at first didn't believe she was real as she stepped into the study room. Jesse stared at him, not sure how to react to seeing him in such a weak, fragile condition. He sat on the ground, clinging to the piano chair.

"Go away…" He said lowly.

Jesse opened her mouth as if to say something. "..Klaus.." She said quietly.

"I need more time, _**stop hounding me!"**_ He pleaded. The image of Silas posing as her still haunted his mind.

She almost could laugh. Jesse smiled, seeing it was really him. "More time for what _exactly_? Silas pinned me to a tree last night, do you have any idea how painful it is to have a chunk of wood pierce straight through you?!" She rambled, pointing out the huge blood stained rip in her shirt.

"Jesse.. Is that you?" Klaus's expression softened, looking up at her. He made his way up, sitting on the stool. He leaned heavily on the piano, looking at her. She saw how beaten he was. _Silas got to you too, huh? That's why he…_

"Prove it to me…" He added, glaring at her.

"Prove it? How about you _prove it to me_ you're you! That asshole posed as you, walked me through the woods and left me to rot! I don't know which one was more painful, you biting me or that! In the end he was an awful actor, too. He almost forgot the way you say 'Miss Jesse'.." She rambled, wanting to pull her hair out. For some reason, that made him chuckle. _It's her. _

"..Well then you'll know my pain then." He grunted, standing up straight. "Silas stabbed me in the back with the white oak stake." He repeated himself.

Jesse's heart skipped a beat. "..What does that mean?"

"It means I'll bloody die if I don't get it out!" He screamed at her, leaning against the piano. "Help me." He was still trying to figure out how Jesse's compulsion wasn't working. He made it so if he was in danger, she'd know. It didn't just stop working.

"What do I have to do?" She stepped forward, hating to see him in such a condition. He pointed to the bloodstained pliers he was trying to use earlier. Klaus looked down to see where she was stabbed. _He hurt her… _

* * *

His back facing her, he leaned on the piano as she used the pliers to try and get whatever fragment of the stake out of his back. She frowned, puzzled as to what she found, which was nothing.

"I don't see anything." She said to him, trying to be gentile as she navigated through the wound.

"That's because it's dug itself deeper.." He grunted, hissing in pain.

"How can it dig itself deeper? It must've been real small because I really don't see anything.." She sighed, her heart racing. If she can't help, what could she do? The plyers slipped, scraping his muscle tissue. He shouted in pain, banging on the table.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She cried, letting go.

Feeling defeated, Jesse helped him over to the couch. He laid there on his abdomen as she left for a moment to get a few wet hand towels. Kneeling down, she first wiped the sweat off his brow. It was somewhat soothing. It focused Klaus's attention elsewhere besides the pain. He took her hand, holding on tight. He was too worn down to fight. They stared at one another, wanting to say so much, but could only speak so little. He believed he was dying. Klaus almost felt like he deserved it, for all the things he had done. In his paranoia, his fear that nobody cared, he wondered whether Jesse really was trying. He was angry he was in pain, and the pain was causing him to be enraged.

"You've got to try again, Jesse." He winced. "I can feel its splinters... Scraping near my heart!" He cried, his wolf claws threatening to dig into her palm. "If it kills me, it will kill all those who are under my bloodline. That means you as well." He explained as she positioned herself.

Jesse's heart sank. _We're in real shit…_

She looked at his back once more, frowning. "Okay.." She whispered, taking in a deep breath. She let go of his hand, taking the pliers to his back once more. He screamed as the metal met contact with his muscle tissue.

"You have to dig deeper!" He screamed, the pain making him light headed.

"I'm trying!" She barked, becoming emotional. _Don't be such a damn baby, Klaus!_ She was scared. Scared of him, scared of losing him, and even a little frightened of herself. She didn't want to die. She almost thought she was going to in the forest. She couldn't go so early. She hadn't lived a full lifetime yet. "If I go any deeper, I'll hit your heart. I don't. See.. Anything." She growled in frustration.

"You all want me to suffer, the lot of you. Nobody ever cares about me! Not even you.." He whined.

Jesse glared the hybrid, only one side of his face visible. "I don't care?! I have your blood on my hands, Klaus. Do you think I _enjoy_ causing you pain?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you do." He admitted, looking away.

The young vampire removed the pliers, throwing them across the room.

"See, right there." Klaus grunted, slowly sitting up. "Everyone turns against me. Even my dearest siblings. I am forever alone in this god forsaken world…" He choked in his feverish state, watching Jesse pace.

"You are wrong, Klaus! You saved my life, and here I am trying to save yours, and you won't even see that! I was nothing before you!" She rambled with tears in her eyes.

"If you care for me so bloody much, pick those pliers back up and _HELP ME_. Use something else if you have to!" Klaus cried, shaking his head feeling panicked.

"I've tried that! _It does not work_!" Jesse pleaded, terrified herself these were the final moments they had.

"Then dig deeper! Save us!" He growled, jumping up and grabbing her shoulders, forcing eye contact. He gripped to her as she locked onto his arms with hers.

"I've done all I can! I want us to live! If I didn't I'd just let you suffer alone, damn it! I want to be here for you!" She shouted, the tears falling out of her eyes.

"Because you're compelled to be, not because you want to. I think I hurt you last night, that's why you hate me." Klaus corrected speaking quickly, starting to feel suddenly better.

"I don't hate you, Klaus, far from it." She laughed, not believing her own ears.

"Then what do you think of me? Why are you even by my side if not from compulsion?" He glared at her with a scowl.

"Damn it all Klaus I'm here for you because I love you!" She barked, speaking quickly like word vomit, blurting out her inner feelings and desires. Jesse's eyes widened, realizing what she just said. The hybrid stared, almost as if he was hearing a language he never heard before. He lessened the grip he had on her shoulders. "If you're too stupid to figure that out, you're lost." She sighed, heart beating out of her chest not knowing what to do with herself.

His expression softened, suddenly realizing the pain was gone.

"It's gone… The.." Klaus reached out to his back. "..It was never there.." He muttered. Confused, Jesse looked at him trying to reach his back. Silas tricked him. He was never dying. It was mental torture. All of the pain and suffering was in his mind. All on his own. It all made sense. He was finally able to think clearly.

"..It was all in my mind." He pointed to himself. "Silas… Got inside my head." He spoke quietly, staring at Jesse and looking like he was getting ready to cry. "You got my mind off it.." Klaus said, taking her hand. "You brought me back, Jesse.. I.." He said slowly, his own heart racing, not only from the argument, but from the happiness the pain was gone, and how Jesse was able to put up with all of it.

She chuckled, smiling at him, lightly squeezing his hand. "Can we stop fighting-" She started, only to have her words silenced by the last thing she expected. Klaus had pulled her arm, making her move closer inward to him, met by his rough, solid lips pressing to hers in a somewhat awkward kiss. In the sudden rush of relief, he couldn't help himself. All of what he was holding back in fighting himself came out at once in that kiss. Jesse stared for a moment, almost unsure if it was real. Closing her eyes, the kiss softened. It was his last test to himself on how he felt for her. To be sure. As she responded, kissing back, his muscles relaxed. It didn't last long, as he quickly pulled away. What was actually five seconds felt like five minutes to Jesse.

Klaus sighed deeply, resting his forehead on hers. "..You… May want to change your shirt. Must've been a big tree branch."

She laughed, nodding, wiping away her tears as he stepped away, leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

"What do you want, Nick?" Rebecca sighed, answering her phone.

"An update on our search for the illusive cure." Klaus replied, pacing in front of the fireplace. Jesse sat in one of the bigger leather chairs, engrossed in an old book from the 16th century on dragons. She momentarily looked at him, smiling weakly. She was, for once in her life, content. She could actually smile again with meaning. Klaus, though still confused and conflicted with himself, found it was no longer necessary to deny himself of doing what he saw fit. What was the point? Caroline shot him down far too many times. Though he still loved her, he feared he would never be forgiven.

"Let's just say that things have gotten.. Complicated." The female original explained, looking at Elijah. "In fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications." She handed the phone over to her eldest brother, almost looking as though he didn't want to talk. Putting the phone to his head, he stepped forward.

"…Complication speaking." He said in a casual, deep voice.

Klaus stopped in his tracks with a small grin. It seemed like ages since he heard his brother's voice, of whom was practically his only brother alive. "Big brother." He sighed with a full smile. "At last you join the fray."

"Someone had to take charge." Elijah replied, opening his car door. "Now that I have, I've got the cure and on my way to Mystic Falls." He said, making a bombshell on the young Mikaelson brother.

"With a long list of demands I assume." Klaus said with the biggest smile, approaching Jesse, sitting on the overly cushioned armrest. In his mind, he was leaping for joy. Finally. For once in his miserable life, things were turning out well.

"Not that long." Elijah sat down in his car.

"Come home, brother. We'll settle this like family." Klaus said in his closing statement, hitting end. Jesse looked up at him curiously, trying to figure out what that was all about. He looked down, seeing her expression. It was the first time he had ever seen him happy. _Wow, all it took was a back stabbing, a few fights, and a kiss to get him to cheer up. Why do I always go for the self loathing type?_ She closed her book.

"My siblings are going to give me never ending torment when they discover you." Klaus sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Why? Haven't they seen you with real company before?" She chuckled lightly, slowly making a frown when he did, looking down at the ground looking ashamed, nodding his head. That was when she discovered she was right. This was the first in a long time since something like this happened, besides Caroline maybe. Then again, she never actually tried.

"Well…" She stood up, returning the book to the shelf. "I'm going to bed." Jesse announced, looking back over to look at the hybrid. She wondered, on the events of today, was the dawn of a stronger friendship or the beginnings of a relationship. Given that a friendship is a form of relationship, it could be considered both… _Here I go again, my mind going in half a billion different directions…_ Klaus silently watched her movements.

"Goodnight, my little artist." He grinned as she passed him.

Jesse paused. "You know what I just realized? You're the one making all the nick names around here." She chuckled, looking back at him.

He grinned, curious about her sudden thought.

"For now on you're…. Um… The Wolf man. No that's stupid…" She rolled her eyes chuckling.

That made Klaus laugh. "That is why you leave the names to me, love." He chuckled. Watching her leave, he sighed, relaxing himself. His siblings would be finally home soon, and he had no idea what to expect from them. Not only that, but because of Jesse's presence, he had some unexpected things to explain as well. There went that infamous reputation of always being alone.

* * *

**Dramatic episode, wasn't it? lol**

**...I'm debating on the length of the story, and it sort of depends on you, the reader. Should it extend past Prom? Would you like to see various other fanfic stories branching from this one that is "Klesse" based? You tell me. Here's the question for this chapter -  
1. Which story is better? This one or the original Klaroline version?  
2. How should Klaus treat Jesse now after their first kiss? I'm working hard at keeping him in character, but it's a tad difficult when there's nothing in the show seeing him actually somewhat happy. lol**

And just for fun... Would anyone like to see Jesse and Elena get into a fight? She's been a real bitch and I really wanna slap her in the face. xD


	7. Temper, Temper!

**(This is to the ones who've been following the story for a while – this chapter has been combined with another chapter to help make a bit more sense. I've had to do a bit of tweaking, so those who HAVE been following, look for the changes!)**

**As you know, this story is LOADED with TVD spoilers since I'm writing alongside the storyline, but of course writing most of it my way as imbedding Jesse, and focusing on the Original vampires. I regret to have to do this, but due to the BIG and UNBELIEVABLE turn of events from the Original Pilot that just aired Thursday (April 25****th**** 2013)… I have no choice but to go back and tweak a few things in a previous chapter in this story. Go back to "Tension" and scroll to the bottom.**

**Besides, I think if I do this, and if I have Jesse go down to New Orleans with Klaus, it'll REALLY test her loyalty to him, if you guys know what I'm talking about (Involving Hayley if not, but you have to see the Originals pilot. I wasn't sure who was having more of a break down worse: Me, or Klaus!)**

**Anyway. Enjoy. Pardon my ranting.**

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

Jesse was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She was already fully dressed, but since she heard wind of Klaus's family coming in, she would might as well look presentable. She, a little inexperience, practically newborn vampire with an audience of original vampires, didn't want to look childish. As she finished, Klaus, walking by, stopped to look at her. She looked back as if to say 'what?'. Twitching his hands nervously, he took in a deep breath and approached her.

"They'll be here soon." He grinned. "And… I have something for you." He announced, holding something in his hand.

Jesse looked down at what he was holding to find it was a chain necklace with what looked to be a fang as the centerpiece. Klaus motioned for her to turn around as he wrapped it around her neck, the fang resting comfortably in the center of her collarbone. Looking in the mirror, she pondered what it really was. As if reading her mind, he spoke. "It's a wolf's fang I collected one year when I was exploring Europe in attempting to trace the original werewolf bloodline." He explained, looking at himself and her in the mirror, taking in the image standing beside someone other than Caroline Forbes. Strange as it still seemed, it also felt right. His battered heart practically almost belonged to two women.

She had never felt so close to someone like this. The hybrid was essentially her first love. All the rest of the men she briefly dated were nothing in comparison. Klaus stirred emotions within her that she didn't know was possible. For a while she didn't know she could even feel. Both were exploring unknown territories within themselves and each other.

"It's beautiful.. Thank you." She smiled weakly, lightly touching the wolf fang, feeling it's sharp edges.

"Imagine how powerful you would've been as a hybrid." He sighed, gently pulling her hair back.

Jesse frowned, imagining the horrors of when Klaus had slaughtered all of what was left of his hybrids. She's glad she wasn't. For all she knew she would've been in that bloodbath. "I'm fine with what I am." Jesse smiled uneasy, turning towards him. "I think the whole sired thing would.. Make things less real." She sighed as he lightly cupped her cheek and kissed her for the second time. This time, it wasn't so fast and awkward.

He thought what the hell. If he was going to jump into something, he felt he might as well face the music and head in face first. His thirst for control was what moved him the most. Then it was focusing control on himself and knowing what he wanted. He wanted to know how he felt about her. Regardless, Jesse was enjoying the hell out of it.

"Hmmm… Minty fresh." He grinned, drawing back for a moment.

The young vampire blushed, kissing back attempting to re-live the moment. Her wish granted, it deepened a little further, feeling his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. It was the physical touch he missed so much. It wasn't the same as when he attacked someone or used compulsion. Before the two went much further, a knock on the door shattered the moment. The Mikaelsons had arrived. Their kiss broke, Jesse biting her lip, Klaus with the expression of annoyance. His first unrushed intimate encounter in centuries, interrupted by none other than his siblings.

Elijah and Rebecca made it to the estate by morning. What was even more of a surprise was that Elena was temporarily joining the Mikaelsons. The last Gilbert had burned down her house, and the Salvatores had little tolerance for her inhumanity. She was worse than Katherine on a good day.

The hybrid greeted them with welcome arms. It felt good to be back, though it was under special circumstance. Elijah had the cure to vampirism.

"So how have you been spending your days recently, brother? Not causing too much mayhem I hope?" Elijah sat down, taking in his surroundings.

"Oh you will be to find I haven't slaughtered anyone too important, brother." Klaus joked as he let them in. Rebecca made it first into the study room, finding Jesse cleaning up a cluttered desk. The young vampire paused, looking up at the blonde original with a weak smile.

"Ah, I see you're still here…" Rebecca asked, tilting her head as the men entered soon after. She almost had forgotten her brother befriended a new girl. Klaus stepped past his sister. "Elijah, may I introduce my dear friend Jesse." The hybrid said, briefly giving Jesse a look before heading towards the liquor cabinet for glasses and pints of blood.

Jesse turned to look back over at him as she stepped forward, holding out a hand. "It's nice to finally meet you two." She smiled, turning to both Elijah and a skeptical Rebecca.

"As am I pleased to meet you as well." Elijah said with curiosity in his voice, shaking her hand. There's a lot that comes into a hand shake. How it's presented, how firm the grasp is, and the duration. The elder Mikaelson read Jesse's handshake to be firm yet cautious as it was brief. He also noticed the wolf fang necklace, wondering where he had seen it before.

She turned back over to Klaus. "Pardon us, love." He spoke softly, smiling weakly with another look. Elijah found it intriguing to see the softer side of his brother. He felt he had been gone longer than he thought. It was family business. She had little place there. She swiftly left the room. Klaus sat down at the dining table, welcoming his siblings to sit. Within his pockets, he held the cure for vampirism. Knowing this, Rebecca wouldn't stop hovering over him. She wanted to be human so badly.

* * *

"Elijah, being human means a fresh start. I can grow old and have a family and fill my days with meaning knowing that every day matters." Rebecca pleaded, looking at her oldest brother.

Klaus chuckled, finding humor in his sister's desperation. "Well that was poetic." He grinned, obviously holding himself back.

"Well if you can provide us with a more compelling reason for wanting the cure, Klaus, please." Elijah sighed, un-amused with how tickled he was.

The hybrid frowned, looking back on terrible pain he went through less than 24 hours ago. "Silas can appear as anyone." Klaus said, lacing his fingers together resting his elbows on the table. Staring his brother down, he continued. "He got inside my thoughts… Convinced me that I was dying. He will torment me until I give him the cure."

"Then in doing so he will bring down the wall to the other side." Rebecca scowled.

"So it doesn't trap him there when he dies he will reunite with his lost soul mate." Klaus recoiled, turning to Elijah. "You of all love sick fools should applaud his devotion." He spoke, animating his hands and face with sarcasm. He wished for Silas to burn in hell for eternity.

"He will open the floodgates for every supernatural being that has ever died." Rebecca barked, angry with Klaus's selfish reasoning.

"Including our dear brothers, Kol and Fin." Klaus turned back to Rebecca, frustrated she couldn't see his way. "We'll have our family back." He pointed out to Elijah.

"Oh please! You hated Kol, and you kept Fin in a box for most of his life." The blonde original objected, giving Klaus the stink eye.

Elijah thought out in his mind what was best for everyone's interest. He couldn't imagine a way to help his brother's fear of being constantly tortured by Silas. If Rebecca took the cure, nobody would be fighting over it anymore. Bringing back all the ones they had lost would not end well. Klaus's reasons were weak. The eldest Mikaelson decided it would be best Rebecca to take the cure. Naturally, Klaus was furious. How dare he sentence him to never ending pain and misery. What had he done to deserve such an unimaginable fate? Not even the hunter's curse would be so miserable. To Elijah, Klaus was behaving like a child not getting his way, kicking and screaming until he got what he wanted. He would not budge.

Infuriated, Klaus stormed out of the room, nearly running over Jesse. Wide eyed, she watched the back of him disappear into another corner of the house. Elijah and Rebecca continued to converse. She debated on whether it'd be wise to ask what happened. When Klaus was angry, he was dangerous. Deciding not to care, she quietly followed him to the kitchen to see him leaning over the sink with running water. He didn't want to hear anymore from is brother. He wanted to panic, but knew it would show weakness.

Light on her feet, she stepped in.

"Not now, Jesse." He said lowly, avoiding her gaze.

"…You know how to find me.." She spoke quietly, leaving with her curiosity worse than when she followed him. Turning around, Elena startled her. The brunette vampire tilted her head at Jesse, giving her a look as if to say 'how peculiar'.

"What." Jesse said in an intimidating voice.

"Oh, nothing." Elena sighed, walking away into one of the other sections of the house. It was almost a mansion. In the hallway, Jesse turned inward looking at Elijah and Rebecca with a confused look. Is the family meeting over?

"Jesse, what you must understand about my brother is that he believes he has the power to get anything he wants, and when he doesn't, he has a tendency to make a mess of things." Elijah explained casually.

"I'm.. Uh.. Not going to really take sides on any of this.." Jesse admitted, looking nervous. The elder Mikaelson knew she hadn't been a vampire for very long. She still had that human-like glow about her. It sparked an idea. "Since Niklaus is more than likely needing some space, do you believe you have the time in perhaps assisting Rebecca in choosing a Prom dress in the time being?" Elijah asked with double meaning. He also wanted someone to keep an eye on her, to keep Rebecca to her word in acting human.

The two women looked at each other. The blonde Mikaelson smiled as she was in a fantastic mood; the chance to become human right in front of her. Jesse smiled, nodding, still concerned over Klaus's wellbeing. Prom sounded fun. She never attended prom in High School. She was struggling to keep up with grades and didn't care.

Rebecca, Jesse, and Elena carpooled to town square to go prom dress shopping. Jesse was caught off guard seeing a vampire with their 'switch' turned off. "You're gonna fail." Elena said bluntly to Rebecca as they walked about in Mystic Falls. "You should be locking yourself inside all day, not shopping for prom." She continued.

"Namely a more human experience is what I want." Rebecca responded as they continued walking. "Why should I even listen to you? You don't even have your humanity." The blonde vampire pointed out, then turning to Jesse with a smile. She was as close to human as the female original could find. "Since yours is on, how do you think I'm doing so far?"

The young vampire chuckled. "I give you points for even wanting to. It's not my thing, growing old, but you're fully grown and can make your own decisions." The dress store was in sight.

Elena rolled her eyes. "You realize you won't be able to compel yourself a date, right?"

"Yes, and last time I checked, you're living in my house because I'm the only one who can tolerate you. You don't have to be so rude." Rebecca warned.

"Then I'm gonna come with you." Elena proposed. "I'll keep an eye on you to make sure you pass Elijah's test. As soon as you down the cure, it'll be gone for good. No one will be able to use it on me." She smiled, turning into the store. Rebecca turned to look at Jesse, who shrugged. The young vampire was a little skeptical on Elena coming along. She was behaving like a complete bitch, and wasn't sure on how well things were going to turn out.

Bonnie and Caroline were already in the shop. Caroline wore silk red dress she was planning on wearing to prom. "Yes, it sucks that my boyfriend can't be here, but the three of us are going to have the night of our lives." She said in excitement as Elena, Rebecca, and Jesse walked in. Caroline's smile vanished as she saw them approached, her eyes on Elena. She was intrigued on the three of them all in one group. Very unusual thing to see.

"Hey Bonnie. Heard you got your mind wiped. That sucks." Elena said with boredom in her voice, turning to Caroline. "Pretty dress, Caroline." She said, wondering how it would fit on herself. "I know, you helped me pick it out months ago when we were friends. Before you tried to kill me." Caroline told Elena with a fake smile. She was still peeved about it, and had very good reason to.

"I thought it looked familiar." Elena sighed as Bonnie gave her a curious look.

"Can you press this for me? I'll pick it up later." Caroline called out to the cashier, then looking to Bonnie, of whom was still staring down Elena. "Bonnie." She said as a 'goodbye', storming off. Elena watched Caroline leave, watching how the dress flowed. As the girls scavenged through dresses, the last Gilbert couldn't find anything she liked.

"This one sucks… Ugly… Too green.." Elena sighed with boredom as she stepped past one dress after another. Jesse found a few she liked, but was distracted by Elena's whining.

"What about that one?" Jesse sighed, pointing over to the mannequin in the corner with a silk blue dress with matching silk gloves. It looked like something a modern princess would wear. Elena glanced over, feeling how too similar it was to her Miss Mystic Falls dress back when she was human. "Hate it." She said coldly, turning over to where she was.

Jesse was looking at a black sequin dress looked to be form fitting. She was debating on that one, and a dark red dress with similar shape. She wasn't sure why she was looking. She wondered if there was ever going to be another celebration, she'd want to have something nice.

"Try the red one. Men love the color red. Bet Klaus will certainly enjoy it." Elena said, once again catching Jesse off guard.

She glanced over at Elena, mouth agape. "Excuse me?" She asked, feeling her cheeks becoming rosy.

"You're into him, right? That's why you're wearing that necklace. It looks like one of his." Elena said flatly, skimming through the rack of dresses. "Does Caroline know?"

Jesse couldn't help but to feel a little embarrassed. She wasn't embarrassed of Klaus, but she wasn't even sure yet on what they were yet exactly. She didn't appreciate Elena's intrusion, either. "I hardly believe it's any of your business. Sorry, but I don't take part in petty teenage drama." Jesse hissed, moving to another rack. She held to the black dress as she moved.

Elena grinned. "See there, you're even starting to talk like him."

Rebecca couldn't help but overhear. Elena really was stepping out of line. She was ready to jump in and defend Jesse, but wasn't sure whether that would be wise. The blonde original was curious to how Jesse handled something like this.

Jesse rolled her eyes. "No, this is me normal. I don't know if I like you that much, and I don't believe you need to know."

"Surre." Elena said with sarcasm with a sigh.

Rebecca went over to Jesse, examining her choice in style. "Are you going to Prom, Jesse?"

The young vampire looked over at her with a week smile. "I'm not sure, I'm really just looking.." "Please go." Rebecca interrupted with a hushed tone, glancing over at Elena who was on the other side of the store. "I need to be around someone who actually knows what it means to act human." Jesse smiled, looking at the dresses. She wondered if she could mix and match the gloves. Black and red. "Lets do it." She finally answered, seeing the relief in the female original vampire's face.

"Nick?" Rebecca called out to her brother's study. Still peeved, she was the last thing he wanted to see. He felt he would rather go through the agonizing pain of turning to a werewolf than to deal with her. Klaus was sketching in his notebook of dark trees and forests, with the moon beaming down through the shadows.

"Go to bloody hell, Rebecca, love. I'm not talking to you." He called back with a snarl.

"It's fine you don't want to talk to me, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind seeing Miss Jesse's choice in a prom dress." She said, walking in.

Klaus glared up at his sister. "Oh?" He spoke quietly. "Well where is she then." He sighed.

Glowing, Rebecca waved her hand out to the door. "Presenting Jessica Marie Stewart and a sneak preview of what's to come for Mystic Falls 2013 Prom." She announced. Rebecca liked how Jesse was able to stand her ground and on her own two feet. She was also desperate, trying to prove to Elijah she would do fine as a human. Jesse was her key.

Walking in, Jesse's black sequin dress flowed almost down to her ankles; the modesty adding in a touch of seduction to how it aligned with her hips. It was sleeveless with a V-Shaped neck, revealing only a hint of cleavage. She decided on wearing the dark red silk gloves that trailed up to her elbow. Her hair was sloppily pinned up, strands everywhere. She was also barefoot. It was obvious not everything was ready. Still. Klaus grinned weakly, knowing this was the highlight of his day.

"We're still working out some of the kinks.. I was thinking on sewing in dark red fabric to match.." Jesse's eyes locked with Klaus's as he mentally undressed her with his gaze.

Rebecca felt the sparks that were flying in the room, and soon grew uncomfortable. She knew there was something up between the two. There was definitely some form of tension between the hybrid and young vampire. "I'm gonna go… Check on Elijah." The blonde original frowned, turning out of the room.

"Give it a twirl, love." Klaus asked, twirling his drawing utensil around. Jesse obeyed, twirling. The compulsion was still in effect, and it was beginning to annoy her. Though she loved Klaus, she wanted to do things on her own will. She would do anything for him uncompelled. So what was the point? "It's stunning and suits you." He sighed, looking back down at his work.

Jesse frowned, seeing he was still upset. Sitting beside him, she watched him sketch. "She.. Explained a little on why you're mad." She spoke in a calming voice.

"Oh I'm more than just mad, love. Elijah damning his own flesh and blood to an eternity of torture by the hands of Silas." He growled, making a sudden angry dark line. Jesse bit her lip as she felt like going in dangerous waters. She gently rubbed his shoulder. Though he showed no change in expression, on the inside he relaxed a bit, enjoying her touch.

"In a way… He's damned both of us to an eternity of torture. You should've seen me, this huge old tree branch pierced through my body." Jesse sighed, mentally reliving the moment. Both of us. Klaus told to himself, his hand pausing where his stencil stood still. She really is loyal…

Suddenly, she smiled. "Come with me." Jesse whispered loudly. "You really need a distraction." She pointed out as he finally turned to his left to look over at her. "I don't really have much interest in something as silly like Prom." Klaus frowned, taking her hand as she stared at his 2D creation. Jesse sighed, watching him sketch. "But I suppose I could be your escort, if it's really that important to you." He finally said, being a tease. Smiling, the young vampire wrapped her arms around Klaus from behind.

"You're stronger than Silas, Klaus. He won't break you like a dog.." She whispered as he remained stone faced. He wanted to believe those words, but it was too soon to feel confident in them.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

It was an hour before Prom. Her hair hadn't even been propped up yet as she had her dress slipped on when Caroline called her. Confused, Jesse picked up. "Hello?"

"Jesse! I'm so glad you answered.. I have a favor to ask you." She said urgently, leaving no time for small talk. "Do you think you could sneak a dress for me from Klaus's family wardrobe?" "Uhh.." Jesse choked, baffled by Caroline's unexpected request. "What happened to your-"

"Elena stole my dress! When I went to get it, the woman there someone already picked it up! I swear she's doing this to seriously piss me off, and it worked!" Caroline rambled, pacing in her room. Jesse smiled. "Why can't you ask Klaus yourself? Why get me into it?"

Caroline rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Because we're _really _not in good terms with each other right now. You're still staying at his house, right? So you can get it out to me."

The young vampire thought for a moment. Help out Klaus's love interest? What had she done that was so special? She wasn't the one who stood by there while he was in agony, Silas making him think he was dying. It was no wonder why they weren't in good speaking terms. Caroline told Klaus he was a terrible person. She didn't deserve his kindness, but somehow she did. She was sweet, but close minded. Since she was a great interest for Klaus, despite it all, she decided to show her kindness as Klaus would. "…I'll be over in a little while." She sighed.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Caroline smiled in relief.

* * *

It took no time at all before the blonde vampire's door bell rang. There was so much to be done with little time. An hour goes quick when in a rush. "Jesse are there matching…" She called out, answering the door as instead of Jesse, Klaus stood there holding a beautiful off white dress with intricate patterns and multiple textures. It looked to be something made for a princess. Caroline almost felt betrayed, though not surprised. _Of course she'd tell him…_ She thought to herself as Klaus took a step forward.

"A little birdy told me you were in need of a back up dress." He smiled.

"Well.. Um.. Yeah." Caroline said slowly, feeling defeated, letting him enter.

"I expect it to be in the same condition as it is now." Klaus stated, hanging it over a door handle. He really didn't care, he just wanted conversation.

Caroline looked down. "Look, Klaus, about the other night… I'm sorry." She said, biting her lip.

Klaus frowned, nodding his head. "No need for apologies, love. You were simply telling the truth. After all, a horrible person such as myself would never be so kind as to personally stop by a house formerly occupied by a particular hybrid, now being lived in by someone as beautiful as yourself." He spoke, stepping towards her. "No heartless evil man would ever think of delivering a quite fashionable dress for a night of wonder, in extension of the kindness from someone like Jesse wanting to help with the little problem you are having with Elena." Klaus ranted with sarcasm, his tone going from cold to luke warm. It made Caroline feel bad, hearing the pain in his voice.

She smiled weakly. "Jesse's been good for you. Hasn't she. Now you have someone you can spoil with gifts and drawings; and promises to go everywhere with." Caroline said with bitterness. She did like Klaus. After killing 12 people, her mindset changed in how he saw him. She was no different, killing the innocent. It was too late to go back. Jesse began to look as competition in her eyes.

Klaus tilted his head, curious as to why she brought her up. "Are you implying something, Caroline? Do you wish you were in place of Jesse's affiliation with me?"

Her eyes darted across the room. "Not exactly." She chuckled, feeling nervous as he stepped closer. "I mean… I really don't know how she does it. Either she's dumb, brave, or has no humanity in her enough to care." Caroline really wasn't helping her case. "I wish I could see you the way she can. You just are so hard to deal with sometimes." She sighed, taking a step back.

Klaus grinned. "I believe that's what we call jealousy, love." _You had your chance, Caroline. I will forever love you and be there when you can, but it is obvious I've lost you. _Klaus was more at ease accepting this fact. His feelings had shifted as Jesse crept up on him while he wasn't looking. He knew he'd always still love Caroline.

* * *

Rebecca and Jesse made it to Prom without incident. The female original was doing her best to behave human with a few of Jesse's tips on how to make it easier. It really wasn't hard, but it felt a little like trying to solve math equations without a calculator. Jesse was overwhelmed by the number of people. She knew none of them, other than spotting the Salvatore brothers with Elena.

The young vampire looked a little nervous. Rebecca sighed. "You go on and have some fun. I'll catch up." She told her. Jesse frowned, turning to the blonde original. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I need to locate the closet room anyway." Rebecca stated, looking around.

With a shrug, Jesse explored the crowded room, her eyes taking in everything. Biologically, she wasn't much older than these kids. She was frozen at 22. If she styled her hair in a certain fashion with the right clothes, she could pass at 17. Having stepped out of the mortal line of view, never having to worry about growing old or getting sick, she did see Prom a bit differently. Yes, it seemed a little pointless as Klaus said, but it wasn't to them. Jesse knew those students had only that night, one of the last times they were able to stop and momentarily forget everything bad in life. In this room, the Mystic Falls class of 2013 didn't have to worry about their human lives. It was a time for them to preserve memories while they still could. After senior year, everything will change. Not even college life could compete.

Lost in her thoughts, Jesse watched them all dance, including Elena with Stefan once more attempting to stir emotion in her, which was failing. Damon noticed the young vampire and approached her.

"You're the last person I thought I'd see here." He commented, studying her dress. It was the same one as before. Her hair was in a braid this time that rested over her left shoulder. She also wore Klaus's wolf fang necklace. It was out of place since it didn't match the dress, but she didn't care.

She smiled weakly. "I never went to mine and, Rebecca didn't wanna completely come her alone." Jesse explained, fiddling with the fabric of her gloves.

Damon couldn't stand watching Stefan dancing with Elena for much longer. He had to do something to distract himself. Holding out his hand, he offered Jesse a dance. She smiled, taking his hand, following him to the dance floor. It was a friend-dance, as Damon kept one hand in hers, the other in an arm lock, their hands on one shoulder. They were close enough to still see Stefan and Elena, but Damon faced away from them.

"So. What's your wolf up to this evening?" Damon asked, starting out a conversation.

"..He's upset with his family involving what they're going to do about the cure." She sighed, taking his lead. "And he's not my wolf." She grinned.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that when I found you at the bar that one night, you weren't just sulking over a 'friend'." The elder Salvatore tease.

Jesse looked away, trying not to blush. "Why do you hang around him, anyway? You don't really seem to be the heartless, evil plotting type that wants to try and kill everybody." Damon inquired, telling the flat out truth. He could see Jesse's soul, just by how she behaved. She was almost everything Klaus wasn't. She had a kind soul, with little darkness.

"It was at first he saved my life.. Now I see that the reason why he's so angry he wants to rule everything is that well.. He's hurt and alone, and the best thing for him is to have someone there for him." She explained thoughtfully, thinking back on when Klaus thought he was dying.

"I get it. You're the kind of person that falls for wounded souls, and you think you can help fix them." Damon concluded. "Klaus is the wounded puppy you were looking for."

Jesse smiled, laughing lightly. "No. I don't expect him to change, but maybe if he feels confident he could make friends on his own rather than compelling him, maybe he'll be less aggressive." She shrugged. "All he needs is some love, Damon."

The Salvatore rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I still say you're a sucker for the underdog." He grinned.

* * *

"I can't just make you prom queen." April young explained to Rebecca. "It is based on votes and you have approximately… None. So far." She said, looking at her chart.

"And you can't just help out a friend?" Rebecca asked, feeling helpless. She was serious in her desperation to act human for Elijah.

"No, I can't." The girl stated. "And you can't make me. I drank vervain tea now."

"I was not going to compel you." The original vampire stated as Elena swooped in, grabbing April's throat, pinning her to a wall. "You can't be compelled, but you can be killed." She said as the human girl gasped with fear, staring at her lost friend. "Rebecca wants prom queen." Elena tightened her grip. "Got it?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Rebecca barked, upset the lone Gilbert was acting so hostile. Elena let go of April, the human running. "What you were about to do." Elena stated, turning towards her. Jesse watched at a distance, overhearing everything, her anger rising. She had enough of this. _What a bitch._

"I was not going to threaten her!" Rebecca growled, feeling insulted.

"Remember the time you tortured me, until I told you how to find the cure? You ruined my relationship with Stefan and trapped us with a werewolf?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, so?" The original stated.

"So you're not a good person. You're not gonna win this cure by being yourself." She almost chuckled. "So just stand there and refrain from talking. Kay?" Elena stated, walking past her. She went outside to take a breather, soon met by Jesse, appearing agitated.

Jesse shoved Elena, nearly causing her to fall to the ground. Her attitude highly contradicted the way she looked. "In the past few days I've been watching you, seeing how much of a bitch you've been towards everyone, and I've had enough." Jesse snarled, her blood boiling. "I can't stand people like you. Just because your humanity is off doesn't give you the right to treat everyone like shit. You don't see me hurting people for no reason, and I've been struggling to keep my humanity together, even _when_ I was human."

Elena stared, almost shocked by Jesse's sudden confrontation. "And I can't stand people like you who hangs around Klaus all the time. He treats others poorly and has tried to kill everyone I know, so why aren't you trying to kick his ass? At least Caroline is smart enough to not want anything to do with him."

Jesse's eyes grew dark, blood red veins trailing down her cheeks as she stood inches from Elena. When she was angry, she was angry. "Caroline is a coward. Klaus isn't perfect, but at least he has some common sense and passion." She growled, her fangs in full view.

"What do you think you'll accomplish hurting me? Make me cower in fear and make me respect you? Or is it you're trying to impress Klaus? Do you love him, Jesse? He probably doesn't love you back, you know that right?" Elena egged her on, not feeling intimidated. She was a bit stronger since she had turned earlier than Jesse.

The young vampire didn't care. Her temper made her stronger regardless of her transformation timespan. Jesse attacked, grabbing Elena's throat and slamming her to the ground. Elena quickly lept up kicking her in the face. Adrenaline flowed through Jesse's body, numbing the pain. Bonnie, after running from Silas disguised as Jeremy, heard the noise from the two vampires. She ran inside the building.

The witch found Damon first, grabbing his arm. "Jesse and Elena are fighting." She blurted, Damon suddenly on high alert.

Jesse found a loose metal bar and slammed it against Elena's side, breaking a few of her ribs and throwing her a few feet. The young Gilbert coughed up blood, wiping it from her lip. "You're good, though you fight dirty."

Jesse scowled. "You can't act the way you are without consequences."

Elena leapt back up and fought Jesse over the metal bar, locking the young vampire's arms up before grabbing the bar herself, proceeding to choke Jesse, crushing her windpipe. "You can't be with Klaus without consequences. If you're with him you're therefore an enemy." Elena growled. Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie ran over witnessing the struggle.

"Elena let her go!" Stefan barked.

Stefan's voice distracted Elena long enough for Jesse to regain her footing. Slamming her head against Elena's face, she let go as Jesse found a thick twig on the ground from the surrounding trees near by. In a blind rage, Jesse had Elena pinned with the wood in hand. Damon swooped in and snapped Jesse's neck from behind before she made the final blow, seconds away from killing Elena.

Jesse's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was out, falling lifeless. Damon moved Jesse off Elena as she got up, realizing her red dress was ruined and torn. "There goes $200 down the drain." Elena shrugged, turning to Stefan.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?" Klaus appeared from the darkness, seeing Damon standing over Jesse's body. His heart rate quickened, despite knowing she was going to be okay. It took no time at all as he grabbed Damon, body slamming him to the ground, his golden eyes glaring down with vampyric veins forming on his cheeks. Damon on his back, he saw the original hybrid hovering over him. "I catch you doing that again, and I will see to it your heart will find it's way out of your chest!" He snarled.

"You need to keep a closer eye on your girlfriend, Klaus!" Damon choked, hatefully glaring at Klaus as his hybrid features calmed and vanished. "She almost killed Elena!"

_Girlfriend?_ Klaus almost laughed. "And probably for good reason if what you're saying is true about how ruthless Elena has been without her humanity." Klaus pointed out, looking down at his little artist.

"She came at me first, Klaus." Elena rolled her eyes, straightening her outfit as best she could.

The original hybrid glared at the doppelgänger. "It takes a lot to provoke someone like Jesse. I'm not surprised someone has stood up to your madness. She still surprises me every time I look around to see how strong she is."

"I don't care. Take her and get the hell out of here." Damon scoffed, stepping over Jesse. He felt a little hurt, seeing her dark side. For a moment the Salvatore thought he was actually starting to make a friend. She hurt his Elena. That was enough for him to turn away from her. From then on, Jesse was as bad as Klaus in Damon's book.

"For the record…" Klaus said, picking up Jesse's limp body, throwing her over his shoulder. "She's not my girlfriend." He said in defense, debating on if he was really lying. In a way, she was. You don't enjoy kisses like those earlier with just a friend.

"Yeah. Sure." Damon rolled his eyes, escorting Elena away.

* * *

Jesse finally awoke, momentarily confused and disoriented as to where she was and how she got there. She was home on the couch. The soft crackling of wood from the fire place caught her attention. With a groan, she sat up, noticing she was wearing her dress.

"You are quite the fighter, though I don't approve of how you were the one provoking it." A voice calmly said in thought. Turning to the sound, Jesse saw it was Elijah at Klaus's desk with a paper in hand. It was Katherine's letter informing the original hybrid of the witches down in New Orleans.

The house was silent.

"Yeah I guess that was pretty stupid.." The young vampire rubbed her neck, recalling it was Damon who knocked her out. She almost felt bad enough to go and apologize. She hated making enemies. It made such a mess of things to reverse it. Looking around, she felt something was missing. "..Where's Klaus?"

"Gone." Elijah bluntly answered in disappointment.

Jesse's heart sank. "What do you mean… Gone?"

"He's gone down to Louisiana, to New Orleans. It was our home for quite a time… Nicklaus has gone on a search and destroy mission. Seeing as he didn't bring you along, I'm guessing it was quite urgent." The elder Mikaelson looked at her lost expression.

"Don't be surprised if you never see him again." Katherine teased, walking in. Jesse knew very little about doppelgängers. When she looked over at her, she thought she was seeing Elena. The young vampire stood up on alert.

"Now Katerina, don't be so black and white about this." Elijah sighed.

By Jesse's expression, they could tell how confused she was. "Is Elena like… Your evil twin or something?" She asked, pointing at Katherine, animating her hands as she spoke.

Katherine giggled. "You're cute. Actually some see me as the evil one, and she's not my twin. There's a thing called a doppelgänger. She has the unfortunate connection to the Petrova bloodline. Enough said. " She briefly explained.

Elijah stood up, placing the letter back down, approaching the young vampire. "We'll let Nicklaus a head start. Care to join me in bringing him back once he's finished?" He asked.

Jesse's heart skipped a beat. Of course she'd go.

* * *

**Oh yeah. We're going there. Just a heads up, Monday is just around the corner, and I'm MOVING. I'm working on getting internet, but I'll probably wind up offline for a day or so (UUGHH!).. In the mean time I'll be writing and perfecting the final chapter of MLA. I also have another treat for you.**

**This is only a treat to those who ARE FANFICTION MEMBERS. Anonymous readers will sit and wait on it. I have a sketch of Jesse in her prom dress I'll be happy to E-Mail to you guys if you message me. (Or a Deviant Art link. Either way) I love being multi-talented. Again, thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry for the delay and the.. Unfortunate tweaking. Still mad at Hayley.**


	8. Sin City (Part 1)

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a… Long delay. As predicted I had a bit of an internet issue, but what's strange enough, I did have internet for 3 days (and quickly found out it was a pre-paid data plan) $20 for 2GB data?! Ughh! I'm still freaking out from a few funny details the Vampire Diaries writers have made into the show that occurred AFTER I wrote them somewhat in the fanfic.**

**Freaky Coincidence 1 – Klaus calls himself "The Original Hybrid" (that was probably subconscious when I wrote it in here tho lol)  
Freaky Coincidence 2 – Silas stabs Caroline in the gut IN the woods DISGUISED as Klaus, JUST AS JESSE WAS! I wrote that before they put that episode on air.**

**Great minds think alike, eh? …Anyway Here's part 1 of the last chapter. I'm so sorry it's so late, you guys may have forgotten about this whole thing.**

* * *

**Jesse**

She had never been anywhere before, especially never somewhere so exciting. Vampires were everywhere, and she wasn't sure whether she liked or hated it. Elijah had disappeared after telling her to just relax and that all will be sorted later. Whatever. He was the smart one.

The young vampire stood alone outside the crowded building full of vampires. Someone was singing Karaoke in the main lounge. Vampires were feeding on multiple humans who barely batted an eye; obviously compelled to do so. Sin city. She was there because she was curious. Jesse wondered to herself if Klaus was in this crowd. Whenever she spotted someone who somewhat looked like him from the back, she felt disappointment as they turned their heads revealing they were simply strangers. Turning around the corner, she was nearly startled, accidentally running into someone.

"Woah, sorry!" She smiled nervously, looking up.

It was Marcel, grinning at her. "No, that was me, I'm sorry! I godda watch where I'm going!" His eyebrows furrowed playfully, studying her appearance. "You're not from here, are you." The vampire stated.

She shook her head, brushing hair from her face. "Just visiting.. I'm Jesse." She smiled.

Marcel took notice of the day walker ring as he gently took Jesse's hand to kiss it. "I'm Marcel. Welcome to my town, Miss Jesse. My, that is one beautiful ring you have there." He said thoughtfully, brushing his thumb against the black gem of the ring. "I take it you're a friend of Klaus." The vampire grinned as her expression validated his point.

Jesse smiled weakly. "I'm looking for him, actually." She admitted as he finally let go.

"He'll turn up soon, trust me." Marcel waved his arm over to the crowd in a welcoming gesture. She smiled, thinking about it. She was curious. It was short lived as there was a loud commotion inside. It was Klaus nearly getting ready to rip someone in half.

"WHERE IS MARCEL?!" He snarled, his fangs and golden eyes in full view.

"Hey hey! I'm right here.." The vampire swung by, holding onto the man Klaus had a former death grip on. "Easy now, it's just Diego looking out for me." He assured. "Nobody harms my guys, those are the rules." Marcel grinned making a point.

"I don't care about your rules, Marcel. I don't need chaperones." Klaus stated coldly. "Why are you having me followed?"

Marcel backed Klaus away from the central part of the room. "I get it, a show a force, you've made your point. Let it go, friend. For me." He said in a calming tone, leaving Klaus still unsatisfied and upset.

"Klaus?" A voice caught their attention as the hybrid turned to it. It was Jesse, with an expression mixed with confusion and joy. He was stunned to see her as if living a daydream, almost not registering her running up to him in an embrace. The hybrid wasn't used to hugs, or much physical contact relating to basic affection. He almost pushed her away.

"Seeing that you of all people managed to find yourself down here, I'm assuming one of two of my siblings are here." He sighed, holding to his little artist gently before she drew away. He was glad to see her. He was just confused as to why.

"Elijah." She bit her lip, looking down.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Don't tell me you've brought the family over now!" Marcel interjected himself laughing.

"Don't even get me started." Klaus sneered. "Lets instead discuss what you've done with the place, what exactly you've been up to in _my_ town." He growled in emphasis, turning to Jesse. "And you…" He sighed. Klaus leaned into her ear. "Catch up later with me here tonight, love." He whispered, resisting himself from giving her a love bite on her ear. There still was a hint of tension between the two since neither of them had allowed themselves to get too far. He was too distracted with different things.

Drawing away, he saw she seemed a little disappointed. Afterall, she traveled so far to get there. She had so many questions, including as to what happened when Damon snapped her neck. As Klaus and Marcel headed upstairs, Jesse went to the bar for a drink.

She watched everyone and their fun, observing things such as who was human and who was vampire. Just from looking at them you couldn't exactly tell. Vampirism was derived from magic. You still inhibit a body that was originally "human". All this thinking made her thirsty. Jesse eyed over humans she thought would taste good, and bit her lip.

_These guys must've been bitten half a million times already… Bite one and you bite whoever he's been with… I'm just gonna look for fresher blood…_ Jesse finished her drink before leaving.

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

He was home, though it almost wasn't anymore. Marcel had taken over his former "kingdom". He was no longer top dog, and it made him itch. The Original Vampire pondered about how long this was going to take as he watched his friend leap from the balcony down to prowl around the streets. Would he be in New Orleans for a few days? A week? A month? He wasn't sure. He thought about whether he could stay and overthrow Marcel. He was nothing before he came around. Why should he have all the power?

His thoughts were disrupted when he sensed he wasn't alone.

"Evening, Elijah." Klaus said, not bothering to turn to look at his brother. The elder Mikaelson stood there looking out into the skyline behind him at a distance.

"Nicklaus." Elijah acknowledged.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise." Klaus spoke bitterly, turning over to his brother.

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me…" Elijah sighed, gesturing towards the exit.

"I'm not going anywhere." Klaus said in defiance, looking back out to the city on the balcony, leaning on the railing. "Not until I find out who's conspiring against me."

"I believe I just found that out for you.." Elijah said slowly, his thoughts to himself. Klaus was finally interested in what he was saying. Perhaps this is how you can redeem yourself, brother. He thought to himself, following Elijah.

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

High on blood, she had jumped from one human to the next, careful not to kill them,

though a did few pass out. She wondered aimlessly as she wiped blood off her mouth, giggling nearly losing her footing. She reminded herself to do that again. No wonder all those people in that one bar were having so much fun.

She paused as she heard two arguing men in the distance, unable to clearly hear what they were saying. As she moved forward, she saw it was Klaus and Elijah.

"Family _IS_ power, Nicklaus." Elijah insisted. He wanted his brother to see his way so badly it hurt. "Love, loyalty, that's power. This is what we swore to another a thousand years ago before life tore what little humanity you had left. Before ego, before anger, before paranoia; created in this person before me.." Elijah had to catch his breath. His voice was strained in desperation, trying his damnest to reason with Klaus. The two brothers were so focused in on their argument they didn't sense Jesse creeping up on them in the shadows. She knew it was obviously a private matter. She debated on going back, but it was too late. If they asked what she was doing there, she wouldn't be lying. She was feeding a little too aggressively and stumbled across them.

"Someone I can barely recognize as my own brother." The elder Mikaelson stated, studying his expression.

Klaus remained silent, his throat dry. He was scared. Klaus wasn't prepared to be a father. He was in a state of panic and paranoia. Vampires couldn't procreate, but male hybrids could as long as the woman wasn't a vampire. He wondered what kind of a sick twisted world was the one he stumbled into.

"I am asking you to stay here. I will help you, and I will stand by you; I will be your brother. We will build a home here together." Elijah proposed, waving his hands open freely, the thought so magnificent. He imagined a beautiful home made of stone, built like a castle, rosebushes growing wildly amongst the edges. He put his hand on Klaus's shoulder.

"So save this girl. Save your child…" He whispered.

Jesse's face went pale. _Did I just hear right?! _Elijah's efforts were great. He made his point across well to Klaus. But it was no use. He was gone. Klaus locked arms with his brother with a scowl.

"No." Klaus growled, turning away from an emotionally wrecked Elijah, only to see Jesse standing there, catching both brothers in surprise. The hybrid's heart sank in fear. _This night is getting better by every moment… _How much had she heard?

"Jesse.." The hybrid breathed, his voice quivered. "How long have you been standing there?"

"…Not long, I…" Jesse stuttered, pointing to the alleyway to the right of her. "I was just… Then I heard arguing and didn't know who it was…"

Elijah noticed the blood on her sleeve. It verified to him she hadn't been following. It was mere coincidence, and one he thought he could try and use as one last attempt to get his brother to pay attention.

"She deserves to know, Nick. She would find out eventually, so why not tell her now and get it over with?" The elder Mikaelson called out. Klaus glared at Elijah with pure hatred. No way was he going to do that.

"Tell me what." Jesse asked, starting to feel more nervous.

"..Nothing you need to worry about." Klaus lied.

"Klaus.." Elijah urged, looking to him, then to the young vampire. "She deserves to know."

If I do that, what would happen, brother? She was clearly rattled walking in on me and Hayley. Now you bloody expect me to tell her the result of it? His thoughts were disrupted by her voice.

"Klaus… Whatever it is, you can tell me. I didn't abandon you when Silas hurt you. I think I can handle it." She smiled weakly, almost already knowing when Elijah had said child. She was denying to herself she heard it. It was a result of her blood high, hearing that word. It had to be.

The hybrid turned back to look at Jesse as she stepped forward. His heart was pounding out of his chest. He was panicked. What had he done to deserve this? Jesse made him feel part of his humanity again. He hated it, but loved her.

"I cannot tell her for you, it is not my place." Elijah commented.

"Do it." Klaus snarled, turning back to his brother. Jesse started to feel scared herself, looking over at a seemingly desperate Elijah. _If that is what you wish, brother…_ The elder Mikaelson original sighed.

"…Jesse…" Elijah paused in his words. He hated doing this, but it was the last opportunity he had to stir emotions into his brother. He had to, for family. He could see Jesse getting closer to Klaus's humanity every time he saw her.

"We have just learned that Klaus is the father of Hayley's child." He sighed, the words bitter in his mouth, wishing it weren't his own.

Jesse didn't respond right away. The news almost didn't sound real. Her response nearly perfectly mimicked Klaus's reaction in the cemetery. Klaus closely watched her confused expression turn to shock, then to pain.

"That's impossible." Jesse breathed, looking at Klaus. The hybrid avoided eye contact like a dog who wet the carpet. "Vampires can't procreate." She spoke quietly.

"…Evidentially hybrids can, as long as the partner is a living werewolf.." He muttered.

The young vampire's face went pale as she backed away, turning away from the Mikaelson brothers. She loved Klaus, and hated Hayley more. Her emotions, heightening as anger, jealousy, love, and rage overwhelmed her as she remained silent. Elijah had seen this before. She was ready to explode.

"Are you sure it's not a trick." She smiled nervously.

"I'm not –" Klaus started as Elijah interrupted him. "…It's the truth, Jesse. We are certain." He stated, placing his hands in his pockets.

Jesse stood there silent. The original hybrid never saw her stand so still. A blank expression sat on her face as she gazed at nothing; her emotionally compromised mind racing. Neither of them officially pledged any form of romantic or emotional loyalty to one another, but both could feel its presence.

Klaus approached her, placing both hands on her shoulders. They immediately tensed up, expressing rejection. "This girl and child means _nothing_ to me, Jess…" He told her, his voice shaken.

Finally turning around, she gripped his shoulders holding them in an arm lock. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU SLEEP AROUND, KLAUS!" Jesse barked, finally snapping. Her eyes dark, veins on her cheeks with her fangs in full view. "I _knew_ there was a reason why I didn't like Hayley the MOMENT I saw her!" She hissed coldly. Klaus stared at the young vampire, his throat dry.

"Jesse…" He breathed, attempting to calm her down, pulling her close. She wouldn't have it. She shoved him away, her first time rejecting him. "Don't toy with me!" She growled, wiping tears from her face. "You are such a coward you can't even tell me the truth! Your brother has to speak FOR you." Jesse ranted, giving him one last glare as she turned away.

"Coward?!" Klaus growled, quickly stepping in front of her.

"Yes, coward! You always have been from the start! I can't get you to tell me anything unless you think you're dying! Now you're suddenly going to be a father?!" She blurted out, heart racing.

"I didn't ask for this to happen!" He growled, towering over Jesse.

In any other situation Jesse would feel intimidated. Her anger and jealousy overpowered her. "You slept with her!"

"I was bloody drinking that night! I don't have any feelings for her! Haven't you ever been with someone you didn't care about?!" He argued, his face menacing. Her reaction caught him off guard. She took it at a much more personal level than he expected.

"I have not. I'm not so primal to my inner desires." She scoffed, shoving past him.

"Oh really than why did you so easily say that you loved me? _That_ was a primal urge, to blurt something like that out!" Klaus barked, quickly following after her.

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME." Klaus snarled, storming after her. He was afraid for this. He hoped it wouldn't come to this with her. It was bound to happen.

"Nicklaus.." Elijah warned, running after the two.

"That's different!" Jesse growled, curling her lips as she recalled their first kiss.

"It's not as if I'm going to run off into the sunset with her, love!" Klaus shouted as the three of them chased after one another at a steady pace in the empty street in the strange town of New Orleans.

"You don't care about me either, Klaus! That's why you left me in Mystic Falls. That's why you can't stand to look at me! You still love Caroline and I'm nothing but a vampire under compulsion to do your bidding!" Jesse rambled, emotions still high as Klaus had enough of her hurtful words. True, she was still under his compulsion, but he rarely used it on her.

Finally having enough of chasing, he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, gripping onto her wrists as his body firmly pressed against hers. "I will not be told what I think and don't think! You do not insult my intelligence!" He growled, his face so close she could feel the warmth of his breath. "I am just as upset as you are perhaps worse. A little sympathy would be in order! You need to stop acting like a psychotic bitch right now!

Elijah kept his distance, with an unspoken acknowledgement it was their business; theirs alone. He only stood by to keep stragglers from entering the area.

Jesse avoided his gaze as she was choked up in tears.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Klaus ordered coldly, firmly grasping her chin forcing eye contact. "You want to be free from compulsion? Fine. You're free from it." His eyes dilated, as she felt the hold escape her. "You are not a puppet to me, Jesse. The sooner you find that out the less of a headache this will all be!" He growled. "Stop thinking this is a damn personal attack on you. I'm the one in hot water, damn it!"

Jesse felt powerless as Klaus kept her pinned there. Her actions and words were a bit irrational. She was just lashing out in anger. As Klaus screamed at her, something triggered in her subconscious; a skill that she acquired before she became a vampire. It wasn't a humanity switch, but in a way it was an emotional switch; a defense mechanism when she became far too overwhelmed. In her childhood she used it a lot when her father screamed at her for the lamest of reasons. She'd turn off her 'fear' switch and ignore the shouting and the grabbing and throwing. It was how she preserved her humanity in a way.

The biggest issue however is that half of the time she cannot control it. Unlike a humanity switch, it could occur without her control. Klaus's screaming triggered her emotional defense mechanism as he could feel her body calm. Unaware, the hybrid embraced her tightly, as she stared out at nothing. Her face, hollow.

Elijah noticed this sudden difference in Jesse before Klaus. He studied her blank expression, fearing the worst. He had seen this before. The hybrid then sensed the changed vibes from her. She wasn't angry, or scared. She barely returned his embrace, her touch so light compared to his firm touch. He pulled away to look at her, his heart skipping a beat.

"Jesse?" He breathed, brushing his fingers lightly against her brow, studying her eyes. It was as though she was seeing through him. "Bloody hell, you better not have just turned off that damn humanity switch." He frowned.

"No, it's not off.." She sighed, finally drawing her attention back to Klaus. "The pain is still here.. I just.." Klaus allowed her to move out from under him. The young vampire started walking away as she looked over an emotionally wrecked Klaus and a curious Elijah. "I need some time to process and you do too, Klaus." Jesse spoke so calmly it was eerie.

"No. We're going to finish this NOW." Klaus argued as he made another step towards her direction as Elijah finally decided to intervene, holding him back.

"Let her go, Nick.." He spoke calmly to his brother. The hybrid gave him a haunted look, still scared he just lost Jesse. He didn't want to be alone. Not again. Not now. "She'll come back. I promise." Elijah assured, holding to Klaus's shoulder. "And what if she doesn't." Klaus swallowed dryly, looking over his brother's shoulder. She was gone.

"Then she doesn't. You'll get over it like you have other lost loves over the centuries. But I have a feeling she won't let you go so easily. Why else did she get so rattled? If she didn't care, she wouldn't have batted an eye. In a way, it's a sign of promise, Nicklaus." Elijah explained, sensing the weak feeling of calm that shifted in his brother.

* * *

Jesse returned to Marcel's party. She did her best to push out all thoughts of Klaus. If she was going to be in New Orleans for the night, she was going to enjoy it. As she stood there at the bar, Marcel turned the corner with a big smile on his face.

"Well… Hello there." The lead vampire greeted, catching Jesse's attention. "What are you doing here all by your lonesome? I would think you'd be out with Klaus."

She winced hearing his name, turning towards Marcel. "I'm letting him do his thing for the evening." She smiled weakly, her voice bitter.

The man gave her a knowing look. "Trouble in paradise?" He teased. Giving Marcel a dirty look, Jesse finished her drink in one move. He chuckled. "How about I show you the best of what New Orleans has to offer?" He spoke kindly, gently nudging her to follow. Jesse allowed him her audience. _This trip may be worth while after all.._ She thought with a smile as Marcel hopped up on the bar table.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" His booming voice hushed the room as everyone obeyed, all eyes on him. Grinning, the king pointed down to Jesse. "This charming young vampire here is visiting for the first time this evening. I need you all to make her feel welcome to this fine city. Alright?" As the king, he felt it was his duty to be a courteous host, especially to a guest with ties to his old Hybrid original friend. Everyone cheered, a lot of them looking at Jesse with smiles. A few patted her on the back or gave her a hand shake. Marcel was showing her his great influence on all the vampires of the town.

Hopping down off the bar, he led her down to the dance floor. Music booming, she started to let herself forget everything, for just a moment. As a human was passing by, Marcel swooped her up and gave her a clean bite on the shoulder. She had the same long black flowing hair she did. That's where the similarities stop. Her frame was far too thin. Offering Jesse some, she hesitated before latching onto the woman's wrist.

After a few more bites off wandering people, Jesse felt the high returning in her system. Dancing with strangers, Jesse felt alive. Forget Klaus. Forget Hayley. Forget Mystic Falls. This was the life.

* * *

**The ACTUAL last chapter will be coming up soon, and will certainly not take as LONG as it took for me to dish up this one. So sorry this one is so short! I really need to figure my internet issue… -_-;; I can of course just update if I manage to get a ride somewhere WITH wifi… Don't mind my rambling lol**

**Questions for you guys:  
1. Were Jesse's actions justified?  
2. What do you want to see happen between Klaus and Jesse?  
3. Should Caroline get involved somehow?  
4. Was anyone else somewhat freaked out as well when things happened in the actual episodes that occurred after I wrote them (in my own way) in the fanfic? (talking about Silas disguised as Klaus stabbing Caroline vs stabbing Jesse days before the episode came out)**

**See you soon!**


	9. Sin City (Finale)

**HOLY CRAP I UPDATED! Again, BIG apology! For all your waiting I made sure this was the best and biggest finale I could make it, just to catch up with the time lost. Having no internet REALLY puts a damper on things. I have to wait quite some time to even be able to mooch on someone's WiFi…**

**Enough of my ranting, this chapter is mostly focused on the "Klesse" pairing. You see an entirely different side of my OC. Anyway.. Here it is. Thanks again for being so patient. 3**

* * *

**Jesse**

* * *

Entering the ladies room, Jesse went to the sink to wash blood off her chin. Looking up, she stared at herself. After everything, she still hadn't completely embraced the fact she was never going to age. She was at a prime age to be frozen. To never grow old was Klaus's greatest gift to her. Frowning at the thought, she noticed she still wore the wolf fang necklace he gave her. Lightly holding it, she sighed. Replaying their fight in her head on repeat, she became frustrated. Jesse felt almost devastated about the whole ordeal. _If I didn't love you I wouldn't be so hurt!_ She sobbed to herself. _I hope that wolf bitch dies!_ She thinks to herself, slamming her fist into the mirror. The glass shattered, shards falling everywhere and cutting her hand.

A woman who heard the smashed glass poked her head in the door to investigate. She was a petite woman of Asian descent, wearing all sorts of colors with a hat. "What happened?"

Jesse turned to her swallowing dryly. "It was an accident… Sorry!"

The nameless female vampire darted her eyes around in thought. "I'll see if Marcel will find someone to clean it up."

Smiling weakly, Jesse nodded feeling embarrassed. Leaving the room, she was met once again by Marcel. "Something is bothering you." He commented as he lightly danced to the beat. She looked away in denial. "I'm just a little home sick." She lied. With every lie, she always laced in truth as a form of alibi, or to cover her tracks. She was sick, but in a different way than she let on.

"Oh, really? Where is your home?" Marcel smiled.

"At the time being, Mystic Falls. It's a lot quieter." Jesse smiled, starting to sway. She was a sucker for good music.

Marcel, the self proclaimed King of New Orleans, was very charming, almost more so than Klaus. However, the young vampire wasn't drawn to him like she was toward the original hybrid. She started to feel this vibe about him that she didn't quite like. She could tell how big of an ego Marcel had. He created this empire of loyal vampires that acted like they were sired to him. Maybe they were with some form of magic. She didn't know. They danced and conversed. Marcel grabbed a male human and the two fed on each side of his neck. Due to Jesse's lack of self control and the suppressed rage, she found herself accidentally over feeding thus killing the man.

Marcel frowned noticing his sudden death, looking over to an embarrassed Jesse with a shamed look on her face. "That's okay.." He said nervously. "I've got it covered. It happens.." He sighed, signaling a few people to take the body elsewhere.

The young vampire wiped her mouth. "I have a hard time _not_ killing my victims…" She smiled weakly.

Marcel chuckled. "Klaus has the same problem!"

She rolled her eyes as he was laughing at the coincidental bad habits between her and the original vampire. Speak of the devil, Jesse's eyes turned as she immediately noticed Klaus walking in, obviously still rattled. Marcel went to see what she was looking at. He turned and approached the hybrid.

"Hey, man. Where'd you run off to?"

"You mean your minions aren't off to documenting my every move?" Klaus asked bitterly, his heart sinking as he saw Jesse standing behind Marcel, hoping it was only coincidence. Their eyes locked for just a moment before her eyes turned away. _Don't you even think of taking sides, love…_ He hoped to himself out of paranoia and fear.

"Someone put you in a mood… What can I do to help?" Marcel pointed to himself with care in his voice.

"What you can do is tell me what this thing is you have with the witches." Klaus snapped with anger and frustration in his voice.

"Oh, we're back to that." Marcel sighed.

"Yeah, we're back to that." Klaus spoke quickly.

Jesse didn't dare get into this one. She could tell this was business that occurred long before she was born. As the two male vampires argued, the room turned quiet. Marcel's vampire "family" were all eyes on Klaus, nearly viewing him as a threat, and for good reason. A few even stared at her, knowing her affiliation was with the hybrid.

"Why? Jealous? Hey man, I get it. 300 years ago you helped build a backwater colony into something. You started it, but then you left! Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We're not living in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place, they look the other way." Marcel gloated.

His voice slowly turned hostile as Klaus stared him down.

"I got rid of the werewolves! I found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends! You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine! _My_ home._ My_ family. _My rules_."

"And if someone breaks those rules?" Klaus spoke evenly.

"They die. Mercy isn't for the weak, you taught me that too. And I'm not the prince of a quarter, friend. **I'M THE KING**." His voice boomed with hostility and power as he hissed through his teeth. "Show me some respect!"

Klaus calculated his options. No way was he going to allow Marcel to make a fool out of him. He was practically telling him to bow down to him. He hadn't earned his respect. He's only shown his power over the community. None of this was right. That was when Klaus decided he was going to fix New Orleans once more. The hybrid proceeded to attack a nearby vampire, biting into his neck, releasing werewolf venom. Everyone gasped in shock and fear, as Marcel shot daggers through his eyes at Klaus from his defiance. Jesse nearly didn't react, her eyes curious as to what was going to happen next. She still kept most of her emotions dormant. They weren't shut off; more like hiding beneath the surface. The nameless vampire fell to the floor as Klaus let go, turning to Marcel.

"Your friend will be dead by the weekend. Which means… I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?" Klaus teased with bitterness.

Marcel tilted his head, his hands clenched into fists with silent anger.

"You may be immortal... But _she_ isn't." He spoke evenly, quickly grabbing hold of Jesse, standing behind her as one hand clutched to the base of her neck. Jamming his other hand through her rib cage, he gently held Jesse's heart that still remained in her body.

Screaming in pain, Jesse's vision failed her as everything was a blur. She didn't dare move. All eyes were then focused on her. Absolute silence.

Klaus's eyes widened in panic as his jaw dropped, a surge of fear and adrenaline going down his spine, his breath uneven and quivered as he witnessed Marcel holding Jesse's life on the line. With one move, his new love would be gone. The self proclaimed king of New Orleans made a sly grin at the hybrid's reaction.

"You also taught me love is a vampire's greatest weakness.. It's obvious that you've become weak over the century. So tell me. If I kill her now, would you care? It's only fair. Take one step closer and she's gone." He growled, staring Klaus down.

His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Jesse stared at Klaus, her weeping emerald green eyes screaming out to him for help. She felt like she was going to pass out as she held her breath. Blood started trickling down Marcel's arm, Klaus stared, images of his fight with Jesse only a short while before all of this. He was still so upset with her.

"I'm calling your bluff." Klaus responded dryly.

"Kill her, see if I care." He hated these words escaping his mouth. She _was_ a weakness. Marcel was testing him; he wasn't going to stand for it.

_..W-What?!_ Jesse gasped in her mind, suddenly feeling deeply betrayed.

Marcel grinned, tilting his head in curiosity. Before he could blink, a swift blur swept over him, snapping his neck moments before Jesse's public execution. Elijah stood there to catch Jesse as the fallen king hit the ground. Shock stunned the room of vampires. Jesse gasped for air, clinging to the elder Mikaelson. Angry faces started slowly walking towards Elijah standing over Marcel. Klaus took action, shoving people away. He growled, his golden eyes staring them down as he bore his fangs.

"Any of you bloody degenerates try anything, you're dead! One bite from me and there's nothing that will save you!" He threatened the crowd of angry vampires as Elijah helped escort Jesse out of the building, almost practically carrying her out. They left, finally making it to an empty park. The three walked in a line up a grassy hill towards the benches, Elijah and Klaus leading the way as Jesse trailed behind.

"That went well, Nicklaus…" Elijah sighed in sarcasm.

"It would've been more successful if Jesse hadn't been involved." He scolded. He knew Marcel would've killed her either way if it wasn't for Elijah stepping in. He knew he couldn't stop him in time.

"I have come to understand that occurrence was a result of your own stubbornness." The elder Mikaelson recoiled.

The hybrid frowned, holding back tears. Making it to the park, the brothers sat as Jesse continued past them and over to a tree. With a few swift vampire sped movements, she was sitting up in a high branch facing away from the two. She hadn't spoken a word since they ran from Marcel's domain. Klaus continuously looked over his shoulder, glancing up at Jesse.

"Are you _trying_ to get me to feel bad? It's not working, sweetheart." Klaus called out, viewing her behavior as childish. In anger and defiance, Jesse's response was in the form of snapping a tree branch, and proceeding to throw it at him. Her accuracy stunned Klaus as he had to duck out of the way from the flying debris.

"After all of what she's been through tonight, I'm sure she's entitled to her own space." Elijah commented, neither of them significantly phased as rogue leaves floated down around them.

"After what _SHE'S_ been through?!" Klaus leapt up from his seat, glaring at his brother. "_She_ isn't the one soon to have an illegitimate and unwanted child and have an entire city swept away right from under her! All she is doing is getting in the way!" He barked, pointing in her direction.

_Ouch, Klaus…_ Jesse closed her eyes, tucking her knees inward as she hid her face in darkness.

Elijah sighed, looking up at his angry brother. "Your affairs not only affect you, Nick. You almost let her die over your ridiculous pride. You'll be lucky she forgives you."

Klaus stared at his brother nervously, weighing his words closely.

"You can't know if she actually believed I would let her die.."

"Oh I do, Klaus." Elijah said quickly. "With that disagreement you were having I was almost afraid someone was going to get hurt."

_And quite frankly, brother, once this blows over you both seriously need some make up sex… _Elijah thought to himself, knowing he could never manifest that thought outside his head.

"Think about how the news of Hayley's pregnancy is affecting her. Another woman carrying your child when she who loves you most could never be able to."

Klaus's eyebrows lifted from such an off comment. The two were thinking the same thing. Jesse nearly turned around, baffled by Elijah's evaluation. _Woah there, partner our relationship isn't THAT far along!_

"I thought that bringing her down here to see you would help you keep your morale in check, but obviously that has failed." Elijah ranted, imagining in his head as to what Jesse looked like sitting alone in the nearby tree. Klaus sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes with frustration. Everything he said was right. He just refused to admit it. Not even to himself. Elijah stood up, adjusting his sleeves. "At least think on staying here in New Orleans. I'm going to tend to some business and will be back by morning… Jesse, do you wish to stay?" He knew she was listening in. Why wouldn't she?

"..Yeah, I'm staying. You have my gratitude for saving my life, Elijah." She responded calmly, her eyes blank, still processing her near death experience. Her anger towards Klaus made her a dangerous ticking time bomb. Her decision to stay stirred curiosity in the original hybrid, his eyes perked up, looking back over to Jesse's tree. The elder Mikaelson nodded, smiling weakly. He wasn't sure how many times he could help his brother in tight situations like that. "Well then, I bid you all adieu." Elijah sighed, disappearing once again into the night.

Awkward silence. It was the only way you could describe it. They were alone for the first time since before Prom in Mystic Falls. Klaus got up, heading towards her tree, standing directly above her.

"Jesse.. Get down from there so we can talk." He sighed.

Staring into the night sky, Jesse had to make the decision of whether to stay and talk, or run. She wasn't ready to talk to him. Not after their fight. Not after how he almost let her die in vein. She was not going to allow Klaus the privilege of her forgiveness, something she would normally easily give. In the time being around the hybrid, she saw how she was beginning to change. Jesse was developing her own back bone. Her silence bothered Klaus.

He shifted his feet in nervousness. I really hurt her this time… "Are you going to speak to me again? Don't make me come up there." He sighed. The moment he took another step towards the tree, Jesse lept down catching Klaus off guard as he was body slammed to the ground. Her eyes dark, she snarled. "_**Stay away from me!**_"

Klaus stared at her in surprise in her bold, potentially dangerous actions. If anyone else had done that they would be dead with their heart out of their body. He hadn't seen her this way before. Before he had a chance to react, Jesse was gone.

Alone, the original hybrid stood back up, rubbing his chest. He laughed at the dull ache. She managed to crack a rib! It was the silver lining he was hoping for. Jesse was a weak newborn vampire, but when pissed off bad enough, she had the strength of a 200 year old vampire, which was still, quite young. As he made it back to the busy streets of New Orleans, he received a message from Jesse.

'_We'll talk when nobody's trying to kill me.'_

He grinned. _That didn't take long for you to calm down, my little artist.._

* * *

In fear of Marcel's people hunting her down to try and kill her for revenge, Jesse swiped a small liquor bottle and entered the cemetery, feeling it was the most safest. Who would hang around there? Taking a swig, she sat back into a dead tree. She found enjoyment up in the branches. The young vampire could see everything without being seen. It gave her a feeling of superiority. Moments later, she suddenly noticed someone exiting what looked to be an underground stone tomb. It was a woman. She was cautious and alert. With a hushed tone, she spoke.

"I know you are there. State your business." It was Sophie.

Jesse rose her brow in curiosity, looking down to find she was looking directly up at her. Taking in a deep breath, Jesse turned away closing her eyes. "Just escaping from hell. I'm not here to bother anyone." She explained calmly. The alcohol in her system made her relaxed. She wasn't planning on going anywhere.

"I'm sorry but you can't just loiter here. I would like to ask you to leave." The woman swallowed, frowning.

"Who is it?" Another female voice spoke, merging from the ground. This one Jesse recognized, her attention brought back from the ground.

"Nobody. Go back inside." The other woman whispered.

Hayley's eyes locked with Jesse's shocked ones. The werewolf tapped the witch's shoulder. "That's not nobody, that's a friend of Klaus... Jesse." She whispered.

Sophie glanced back up at Jesse, reading her expression. The young vampire jumped down keeping her eyes locked on Hayley. _Oh shit…_ The wolf thought to herself, taking a step back as she took a step forward. _She knows._ The witch stepped between the two. "You are to not harm this woman. I will not allow it." She spoke firmly.

"Who said I was." Jesse hissed, glaring at the witch.

"What do you want?" Hayley called out to her.

"Nothing! I'm just trying to not get killed, do you mind?" Jesse scoffed, rolling her eyes. With alcohol in her system, she found she was more verbal, speaking out whatever was on her mind.

Sophie studied the young vampire. "What do you mean?"

"Long story." Jesse responded, taking another sip of alcohol. "Klaus and I are fighting… Because of you by the way.." She momentarily pointed at Hayley before turning back to Sophie. "Plus Marcel almost killed me and probably still wants to kill me… So here I am.

"You two are _fighting_ because of me?" Hayley asked, confused as to why until she took a moment to think. Jesse's expression gave it away. It was a look of pain and betrayal, but her eyes expressed how much she loved him. "..Oh."

Jesse walked up to the werewolf with a look of disgust. Most of her anger was shut off due to the alcohol; plus the fact she exerted so much energy after attacking Klaus. "The only reason you're still breathing right now is because of my respect for Klaus." She growled, her eyes dark, blood red. Hayley swallowed dryly feeling like a puppy with a tail between her legs.

Sophie intervened the tension. "You must not tell anyone we are here."

The young vampire's eyes turned towards the witch as she clenched her fists. "…As long as you don't tell anyone I was here either."

"Deal." The woman spoke quickly. As fast as they could blink, Jesse was gone.

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

Klaus sat there after listening to Camelle's description of the painter on the street, how he felt she was unconsciously describing him and his troubles, his demons. In the silence it was easy for him to see at a distance his brother had returned.

"Here to give me another pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?" Klaus started, looking directly in front of him.

"I've said all I needed to say." Elijah spoke calmly.

"I forgot how much I liked this town." The original hybrid spoke thoughtfully, replaying the days of music, blood, dancing, and the friends of long since past.

Elijah sighed. "I didn't forget. All the centuries we've spent together, and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here. What is on your mind, brother?"

"For 1000 years… I lived in fear. Any time I've settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and chase me off. He made me feel powerless, and I hated it. This town was my home once, and in my absence Marcel has got everything that I've ever wanted. Power. Loyalty. Family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king." Klaus ranted, his voice bitter.

"And what of Hayley and the baby?" Elijah inquired.

After finally settling down, he allowed his mind to process the pregnancy easier. "Every king needs an heir." He grinned, ideas spinning in his head. He knew he could perhaps find a way to use the child to his benefit, but he wasn't sure yet.

"Does this king still perhaps have a queen?" The elder Mikaelson asked, using the metaphors referencing to Klaus's relationship with Jesse. He didn't stay and see what happened when he left.

Klaus bobbed his head down, still grinning. He put a hand on the side of his chest above what previously was his briefly broken rib. He was immortal, but he could still feel pain. "She's slowly coming around. She's having more difficulty processing about this than I am."

* * *

Klaus decided to go ahead with Sophie's plan in getting through Marcel's "inner circle". He was playing the Trojan Horse with Marcel and his family the castle. Walking back into Marcel's domain, he walked into the occupied bedroom. The man he had bitten was weary and feverish; dying. The moment Klaus entered the room, Marcel stood his ground preparing for a fight.

"I had time to sleep on it last night. I am not your enemy. Where my family and I failed this town… Marcel succeeded." He sighed, reaching for an empty glass. The hybrid bit into his hand, pouring blood into the glass. "My blood will heal him." He explained. Nobody but the vampires in Mystic Falls knew of his ability to cure those who were going to die of a werewolf bite. He was the only being in existence to have this power. "..As though it never happened." He added.

Marcel looked over the glass before letting his friend Diego take the cure over to him. The man drank.

"The Quarter is your home, but I would like to stay a while. If I'm still welcome.." Klaus spoke calmly, keeping his poker face. He was a master of deception. It worked, as Marcel's smile returned. He was in.

"Your friend is also welcome once more. No harm will come to her." The king of New Orleans grinned.

Klaus took the opportunity to settle himself in one of the many rooms of Marcel's domain. It was a temporary solution, one that he could change in a heart beat. He felt then it was time to take care of damage control. Sitting on the extravagant bed, he texted Jesse informing her the news she wanted to hear. It only took 30 minutes for her to come back and to find him. The room he occupied was almost more beautiful than the Mikaelson's family mansion. It had an old fashioned look about it, yet it was ageless and flawless.

The original hybrid sat at the foot of the bed as he watched her enter the room. Her eyes still angry and menacing. It was obvious she didn't get much sleep. Her jacket had dry blood stains up to her elbows, hinting she had quite a night at the festival. The distant sound of laughter made Jesse frown, worried about intruding ears. Out of habit, she closed the door.

"You're a mess.." Klaus pointed out, almost smiling as Jesse glared at him. "…Still angry at me, love?" He asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"I've had some time to cool off.." She spoke just above a whisper, looking down at her filthy sleeves. Looking around, she spotted the bathroom and headed towards it to clean up. Klaus followed closely after her. Jesse stood at the sink as she took her jacket off, washing her hands. Blood and water mixed as it went down the drain. Klaus stood directly behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, his body gently pressing against hers.

He needed some form of comfort, and when it was available, he was not in the mood to ask for permission. Jesse froze.

"Sorry about last night…" She apologized as he grinned.

"That was actually bloody brilliant. You broke a rib there, did you know that?" Klaus spoke in her ear, the warmth of his breath sending shivers down her spine. "It's not every day someone can attack the most powerful immortal being on the planet and live to talk about it.."

Jesse sighed, closing her eyes as she relived the moment in her mind. He deserved it.

"You almost let him kill me." She sighed, her voice quivering, eyes on the brink of tears. She couldn't be mad at him anymore. She hated feeling that way.

"Truth be told… He would've done it no matter what I had done, love. Elijah saved your life when I was powerless. For that I… Apologize." He swallowed, hesitating after the last word. He never was sorry. For anything. Jesse was the only other person than Caroline that he bent over backwards for in doing and saying things he hadn't done in a very long time. She made him feel more human.

The young vampire turned around to face him after drying off her hands. "I'm not convinced." She frowned, her brow raised. "You're a selfish ass." Jesse scoffed, seeing Klaus's face grow angry once more. "I think you need a little more time alone to think. If not for my brother you would not be standing. _Child._" He hissed.

"If not for your prideful temper, I wouldn't have been put in that situation." Jesse recoiled, their eyes in a death lock.

"Stop reminding me." He growled, stepping closer to her, his gaze hostile.

"Not until I'm convinced you're sorry!" Jesse barked, grabbing the original hybrid's throat, pinning him to the bathroom wall.

She was unaware he was allowing her to do so. If he had been caught off guard, hadn't been enjoying their fight, he would've fled the room before any of it. Truth be told, Klaus almost enjoyed Jesse's hostility more than her gentile, loyal side. Anger and pain was all he knew for 1000 years. It was difficult to transition from mean to loving. He couldn't hold it in much longer, smiling as he allowed her to think she was winning.

"You know what I love about you?" Klaus cooed, Jesse's face changing to confusion before he returned the favor, latching his hand to her throat, careful not to crush her windpipe as she grunted. She could hear her blood pulsating.

"You're fearless. Even now. It's one of the things I fancy about you." He spoke quietly.

She tried latching to his throat harder, which only made Klaus laugh. He was loving it, and it was confusing the hell out of her. How could he like being treated so badly? She wasn't fearless, either. Jesse was stepping into unfamiliar water. She had never seen him act like this before. She was worried on whether she was going to leave that room alive.

"Klaus…" Jesse managed to speak, one hand trying to release his grip, the other still gripped to his throat.

He smiled, enjoying the look of helplessness on Jesse's face. The fight was still in her, but she realized her odds of winning. The hybrid didn't want to hurt her. The tension they were under was just too much. Klaus pulled her in and kissed her. Jesse returned the kiss as he was fully driven, completely sober. The hybrid caved into his repressed desires, throwing Jesse to the marble bathroom sink, propping the young vampire up sitting her on top the counter. She breathed heavily, tugging hard at his shirt as he threw it off, beginning to undress her top.

"Not here…" She whispered, grabbing his hands.

Jesse refused to have their 'first time' in a strange bathroom. Klaus gave her that freedom, stopping himself for a moment as they moved at vampiric speed, hitting the bed, covered with the highest quality material. Marcel really did know how to furnish. The desire was too great as Jesse found herself biting into his neck. In normal circumstances if she was human, it would be the equivalent of the 'hickey', something she was usually repulsed by. Klaus growled, his golden eyes forming as he pulled Jesse away by the roots of his hair as he growled. He was careful to not let the high of blood sharing get to his head.

"That's not fair, love…" He grinned weakly, repressing his wolf side, biting into her neck as a response.

She gasped, suddenly feeling the endorphins of a vampire bite felt like when you were no longer human. It was no wonder Klaus changed after she fed from him at The Grill. It was easy to figure out what events followed in that bedroom, which would make some wonder if Elijah either really knows his brother so well he could predict his every move, or if he should take up fortune telling.

* * *

**Elijah**

* * *

Saying his final farewell to Katherine made him feel like an even worse hopeless romantic than his brother. Trying to clear his head, he returned down to the graveyard to check up on Sophie and Hayley. It was nearly noon. He knew they were probably hungry, especially the expecting wolf. As he descended down into the tomb, he held up a bag of food. He made sure it was as nutritious as it upheld New Orleans culture.

The women's heads popped out from the corner after hearing his footsteps. Their eyes went straight for the bag.

"I have to say, I almost miss the necessity of sustenance." He sighed with a small grin.

The wolf stepped up first. "You're a life saver, Elijah.." Hayley breathed as she took the bag. Sophie smiled weakly at the original vampire. "Thanks for coming. We had a little bit of a scare last night after you left."

Elijah's full attention came to the witch. "Nicklaus is still adjusting to all of this.. I am glad none of you are harmed.." He breathed.

"It wasn't Klaus." Hayley added, biting into a hamburger.

"Jesse basically told us that if it wasn't for Klaus, Hayley's blood would be on her hands." Sophie's voice quivered. "Can we really trust her?"

The elder Mikaelson pondered for a moment. He always had faith in people when others hadn't. After all, he had a psychopath with trust issues for a brother. "Jesse is simply angry. It's normal in the beginning for her to feel so violent. She's in love with my brother. It will pass. You can trust her. Just for now, keep a weary eye." He spoke calmly.

* * *

After leaving the witch and wolf to their business, Elijah started house shopping. He was going to stay. There was an estate hidden by trees. Very Victorian. Traditional. His phone rang. Smiling weakly, he picked it up.

"Did it work?" Elijah asked, meaning whether Klaus was in Marcel's inner circle.

The original hybrid grinned, stroking Jesse's hair. She had quickly fallen asleep after releasing their anger, sexual tension and frustration all at once in their very intimate "dance". He enjoyed how it was no longer something in connection to a fling. It was real. He was doing his best to embrace it.

"Yes, and more so, brother…. We have our queen." Klaus spoke calmly.

Jesse would never have the power the hybrid would. The title she's unknowingly inherited didn't give her any real influential power. It was just a name. Over time as she would become stronger, the most she could probably do would be to keep people in line.

Elijah grinned, understanding what he meant. Klaus's tone also gave it away. "That was fast."

"What can I say? I cannot let my talents go to waste." The hybrid gloated.

The elder Mikaelson rolled his eyes. "Meet me down at the square. I think I've just found our new home.."

* * *

**Klaus**

* * *

She woke up alone in the bed, the sheets her only concealment. Not seeing Klaus, she almost panicked as she sat back up. _You better not have left me again!_ She took in a deep breath.

"Klaus…?" She spoke up. Her response was that of her clothes being thrown at her from the bathroom.

"Do you intend on staying with me, my little artist?" He called out as he finished dressing, his head popping out from the door.

"…I thought I already was." She replied, finding the question strange.

The hybrid chuckled at her response. "Being more specific, here in New Orleans?"

Jesse stared at him, processing what he just asked. Leave Mystic Falls? She hadn't been there for more than 8 months tops, the first month moving in and finding her waitressing job. After becoming a vampire, she was afraid staying with Klaus was a temporary solution. This was when it just dawned on her maybe it wasn't all so "temporary" after all. Did he plan moving back all along? Her eyes darted as she thought to herself.

"I uh.. I'd need to get my paintings and other stuff shipped out here, and we'd have to find a house-"

He interrupted. "Already taken care of, love. I was discussing this with Elijah earlier." Klaus scratched the back of his neck in thought.

The young vampire smiled. "Okay then." She sounded both excited and confused. Klaus slowly approached her as she started to get dressed, sitting on the side of the bed. He seemed frustrated; hesitant; perhaps a little fearful.

"..I never have said to you how much you mean to me.." His voice was quiet. Jesse listened intently, sitting up and reaching out for his hand. To her relief, he didn't pull away. The hybrid avoided her gaze. "A long time ago I once said that love is a vampire's greatest weakness… For a thousand years I never allowed myself to get close to anyone because of that. Perhaps I am weak. You are either my greatest asset or liability, Jesse.."

She wanted to speak up in protest, to tell him he was wrong. What did she know, though? She hadn't lived hundreds of life times. Her first barely started, her age frozen at 22. _Wait… Is this his way of saying 'I love you'?_

He continued. "So if we are to be together… No one else besides my brother will know for the tragedy it could bring upon either of us. This is my one rule." Her grasp on his hand tightened as he finally locked eyes with her. She nodded. "Klaus you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I couldn't even if I tried." She spoke softly.

He grinned. _Other than body slamming me to the ground, you mean._ He chuckled to himself as he gave her a light confirming kiss.

After getting fully dressed, the odd couple met up with Elijah down where the brothers agreed on earlier over the phone. He sat on an outdoor dining table in front of a little restaurant. It was a table by default set for four. He sipped on blood laced coffee as he watched Nicklaus and Jesse approach him. The elder Mikaelson noticed a change in both of them. To him they seemed a bit more vibrant. He couldn't remember the last time he saw his brother have a twinkle in his eye.

As they sat down, Elijah smiled. "Well… You two seemed to have resolved your differences quite well it seems." He spoke, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sometimes when I'm under a lot of pressure I… Snap." Jesse bit her lip with a small smile on her lips as Klaus rolled his eyes from her explanation. "As long as it doesn't become a habit, it is forgotten, love."

Elijah shrugged and looked at his brother, wanting to go straight to business. "It is obvious we are going to be here a while. I think everyone in Mystic Falls has the rest covered… I am sure Rebecca will come back to us. In the mean time, I believe I have found a place we can call home and live in peace. Somewhere far enough outward where danger is of no great impact. Safe enough to perhaps-"

"-To perhaps raise a supernatural infant." Klaus interrupted, knowing exactly what his brother had planned. Jesse sighed, turning her eyes away from Elijah and to her hands. She was done being blinded with rage. That didn't mean she couldn't still be upset by the facts at hand.

"To help keep our family secure. When the time comes for Hayley's delivery of Child, we'll discuss it further. Work with me, brother." Elijah spoke with encouragement in his voice. Klaus only stared blankly at him, curious as to what else his brother had been planning for him.

"You'll be able to compose your paintings in peace and tranquility. I think I even noticed a small creek down in the woods that surrounds the home. The land is beautiful, and almost even reminds me of the times we explored the trees when we were children." Elijah explained, noticing Klaus's face light up slowly as he brought up details of tranquility in creative process. The connection to their childhood was also an interest. Taking a small glimpse back to the time when vampirism didn't exist, where his biggest worry was making sure not to anger his father.

"Is there a garden…?" Jesse asked curiously, changing her focus back into the positive conversation.

Elijah turned to look at her with a weak smile. "I don't think so, but there's nothing stopping us from making one of our own."

The three hopped in the elder Mikaelson's car and drove to the estate. It looked a lot like the mansion Klaus modeled in Mystic Falls, except it was older. Leafy vines made its home to some sides of the home. It was evident it was formerly owned by someone of power. The original hybrid grinned as they pulled in and parked. Stepping out, Jesse immediately went to a window. Klaus and Elijah examined the scale.

"10 bedrooms, 4 bath, furnished basement. I think you'll feel right at home, Nick." Elijah sighed, watching Jesse curiously looking around. You could tell she was excited. Klaus nodded, lightly biting his lip. He observed the trees, realizing it really did remind him of home. His first home. Somehow the trees were different than of those in Mystic Falls. He could imagine himself building replicas of 10th century settlements, or just simply having camp fires.

"I already told you I'm staying. This place will do fine. Good eye, brother." Klaus confirmed, his arms crossed as they observed Jesse looking back at them before smiling and entering the house.

"I wonder how Caroline would feel about this all; Jesse and the child." Elijah spoke curiously, hearing his brother sigh deeply.

"I will always love her, brother." Klaus frowned, shifting his feet as he leaned against the car. "…But I also love Jesse. I have never seen someone who looks between the lines so intently. You would first think of her as foolish, but getting to know her I have realized it's her difficulty in conjuring judgment upon others. It's how she doesn't fear my hand despite how many I have killed." Klaus spoke consoled to his brother thoughtfully, smiling weakly.

"If that's a case, be weary. Though it is a desirable trait, be sure she doesn't meet anyone of bad influence if she cannot see the danger herself." Elijah noted, noticing the young female vampire poke her head out the front door.

"Are you coming? This place is great! Klaus, there's a whole back room that we could turn into an art gallery." She smiled at the Mikaelson brothers.

Klaus chuckled lightly, heading towards the house. Elijah smiled, happy to finally see the lighter side of his brother. If there is a forgiving, loving God, Jesse was the angel that Nicklaus needed and had. They all turned into the home, turning into the next chapter of their infinite lives; closing one door and opening another.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! So so sorry for the long wait. I lost internet connection for a while, and it's difficult to find time to DRIVE to some place with wifi when I work all the time. Anyway, this story is complete. I'm thinking on making one shot stories branching out from this fanfic, still connected to it at first. Anyway. So sorry. lol**


End file.
